


What If?

by oaklandbaddie



Category: Black-ish (TV), Grown-ish (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaklandbaddie/pseuds/oaklandbaddie
Summary: What if it was Sky who was pregnant, and not Nomi?Sky and Junior Fanfic #skunior
Relationships: Skylar Forster & Andre "Junior" Johnson Jr., Skylar Forster & Andre Johnson Jr
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. one

Zoey is back in her apartment talking to her girls about how Luca didn't accept her apology, for when she blew up at him for not telling her about Ana and Aaron sleeping together. Zoey thought it was really annoying that her man didn't give her a heads up, before she was blindsided with this betrayal from her best friend. 

“Wow, Luca didn't just curve you he straight up dissed you" Nomi cringes 

"It's true. Curving is more of a passive rejection, like when you first showed up to apologize and he brushed you off" Sky starts.

"Then when he basically said to your face "kick rock you trash human being," it legit went from a curve to a diss" Jazz laughs

"He said none of those words" Zoey says confused and annoyed.

"Read between the lines boo boo" Sky adds, reminding Zoey not to take it literally.

"This time, Lil Lenny Kravitz has had enough" Nomi shrugged. Nomi then received a text form her lover professor Hewson, after last night catching her with another woman. She then proceeds to scream at her phone.

"Um, Is she on those hard 'white people drugs'?" Sky questions sassily to her sister.

"Um, she's probably talking to her mom. You know, white girls talk to their moms real reckless" Jazz responds, and they both nod in agreement.

"Who are you texting?" Zoey asks Nomi curiously.

"Don't ask" Nomi states obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Fine, but for the record I asked about somebody other than myself" Zoey states walking over to sit next to Jazz. "You did" Jazz shakes her head and smiles proudly at Zoey.

"Baby steps. Now back to me. How do I get Luca to forgive me?" Zoey asks her girls.

"Oh, that's simple. You know, in my experience, the best way to get back into a man's good graces is to show up at his door wearing big ass puff coat with nothing underneath but a candy necklace and pair of red cortez" Sky smirks, while Jazz and Zoey look off confused, and Nomi shakes her head in understanding

"Uh, I'm sorry. What experience?" Zoey asks Sky.

"Yeah, and what guy?" Jazz asks very confused.

"Y'all don't know my life" Sky states with sass defensively.

"Okayyy, my sister's pretend 'life' aside-" Jazz starts.

"Pshh you'll see." Sky adds, a little annoyed at them not taking her seriously. She knows it's been a slow couple of years, in the guy department, but it doesn't mean she has no experience.

"-the absolute best way to Luca's forgiveness is --You know what?-- to ignore him. The more times times you apologize, the more he'll just double down on his stubbornness" Jazz advises.

"He is stubborn" Zoey states, and Sky agrees by nodding her head.

"The point is you've got to act like you don't give a shit. Because the person in the relationship who cares the least has the most power" Jazz finishes, pulling from her own relationship problems.

"Okay, spoken like a girl who is no longer in a relationship" Nomi points out.

"But I still got the power tho" Jazz says, and Zoey agrees.

"Stay woke, Zoey, Stay woke" Jazz adds

"What you need is to get your mind off this entire situation. Come out with us, let's get trashed" Nomi states and the twins nod in agreement

"I am so in, let's go get drinks" Zoey states "Okay great, cuz Ana just texted for us to meet her at Titanium" Nomi states from looking at her phone. "Let's go" Nomi and the twins cheer.

"Pause. I am so out" Zoey says once she hears Ana will be there. The girls all roll their eyes and sigh in disappointment.

"Please Zoey, try. I am so sick of living in the middle of a cold war between the two of you" Nomi pleads.

"Okay, it's not like I signed up fro any of this" Zoey states.

"Look, what Ana did was messed up. We get it, but when are you gonna get over this beef?" Nomi asks.

"Oh my goodness, it is not a beef. It is nothing! It is a friendship, that has been reduced to a roommate situation, okay. She like any other Cal-U student who'd live here except she's dead to me" Zoey spat. With that the girls got the hint and left for Titanium. While Zoey stayed in, binge watching her favorite TV show and eating ramen noodles. Her night had been very chill, and enjoyable, it had been 30 minutes of binge watching, when Zoey went to check her phone and saw that Luca was also at Titanium. With that information she knew what she had to do. Zoey knew she couldn't pull up to Titanium solo. She needed a wing-man. So she hit up her brother Junior to help her out. Of course, not without fixing him up first. His fly had to match her fly. They strut into Titanium, with outfits the compliment each other, and her girls notice her walking in.

"Is that Zoey?!" Jazz alerts the group, and they all look up.

"Oh my goodness I thought you all said she wasn't coming" Ana asks shocked to see Zoey pulling up to their table.

"She wasn't, but why did she bring her brother?" Nomi also noticed

"Well zamn, Zaddy. I see you, Junior" Sky comments also noticing Junior and eyeing him. Zoey pulls up to the table with her brother.

"Hey guys. This is Junior" she introduces him. Sky perks up and starts looking at Junior with her flirty eyes and smile.

"What is up? Andre Johnson Jr." Junior greets shakes almost everyone's hand at the table. When he got to Ana's hand, Zoey swats it away

"She doesn't you call you anything" Zoey states quickly. Ana shocked with her hand left hanging. Puts her hand down. Awkward.

"Oh. Don't worry. I will diffuse the situation" Junior reassures Zoey, and turns to Ana and says "I am loving that outfit. First communion on top and party on the bottom" he chuckles.

Zoey spots Luca and says to Junior. " I've got to go handle a thing. You're cool hanging back for a second, yeah?" She states before giving Ana one last glare before walking away.

"Sure, if these ladies will have me" he states to the table.

"Oh, we'll have you. You know, there's a seat over here, with your name on it" Sky speaks up and flirts heavily with Junior.

"Where?" Nomi states confused, seeing as there are no extra seats, and she's the one sitting next to Sky.

"Get your ass up, Nebraska" Sky states violently through her smiling teeth.

"All right" With that Nomi was up and out of the seat. Junior takes the seat next to Sky. "So, guys what are we having? My, uh Lose it! app says I am good for.. two light beers" He states trying to figure out what they want to drink. Sky immediately laughs at what she thought was a joke, and continuing to flirt hard with Junior.

"Wow, just so funny" she says putting her hand on Juniors shoulder. Jazz and Ana look at her each like 'what the hell'. "I think we should all get a round of shots" Shy suggests, still flirting with Junior.

"I don't know, I get pretty wild on hard liquor" Junior states cautioning the girls.

"It's okay, I like wild" Sky says to Junior with flirty eyes, and her hand sliding down from his shoulder to his leg.

"Okay, lets get it"

~

Ana and Jazz left them alone, because they really weren't talking to them. So Jazz went to find Zoey and Nomi, and Ana just went off some where. Sky and Junior had taken 6 shots, and were definitely wasted. Junior starts feeling the buzz and the music and starts dancing. He start dancing on Sky, who is also very drunk, and she starts dancing with him also well. Embarrassing Zoey heavily.

"Hey, at least they're having a good time" Jazz defends.

"You would be too if you had taken my advice, and ignored Luca's ass"

"No playing game is ridiculous" Nomi starts

"No playing games gets you the power. If you want the upper hand, have to show these dudes zero love. That's why any man that tries to interact with me has to come all the way correct" she snaps. Then Doug, Jazz's man, signals her to come over by just waving at her, with little respect.

"That seems like he came, all the way incorrect" Zoey says, looking at Doug's non-respectful gesture towards Jazz.

"That's the result of going weeks, with pure savage Zoey. Power, Zoey, get you some" Jazz says before running off the Doug. Then Nomi get a text from professor Hewson, and tells Zoey she out too. Leaving Zoey alone, and helpless.

~

Sky and Junior move from dancing at the table, to dancing on the dance floor. Sky start twerking on Junior. Junior is catching that ass. Feeling up Sky, and the alcohol coursing through his veins. Junior was definitely having a good night. Junior starting throwing money on Sky, and Zoey was cringing from afar. After that Sky turns around and on her tip toes, and whispers in Juniors ear.

" You want to go back to my place?" She says giving Junior sex eyes. He nods his head, and they rush back the Sky's place. Once they arrive, Sky pushes Junior onto her bed. He takes off his coat, and she then jumps on top of him, crashing her lips onto his. It gets heated quickly. Junior starts caressing Sky's back, and he sits up, with Sky in his lap and helps her take off her her purple crop top. Staring at her soft bare chest, he kisses her neck, down to her breasts. Sky moans in enjoyment. From there Sky, help remove Junior's black turtle neck and unbuckles his belt. After doing so, she moves back up to his lips, and makes out with him further. She goes back to his pants, and try to pull them off, but then Junior flips them over.

Putting Sky on the bed, while he works at getting her pants off. He always to please his woman first before anything. He pulls her camouflaged pants off, along with her panties. He spread her legs and goes down on her. He notices that she was already dripping wet. Adding to the pleasure, Junior puts Sky's legs over his shoulders and continued to lick her slit, while pumping his fingers in and out. With a lot of force in each pump. He tongue fucks Sky, with that talented tongue of his. He grabs her ass, as sends his tongue in. Groaning, his vibrations from his lips had me soaked. Junior continued licking and sucking on her pussy, sucking the juices the flowing from her clit. He was eating Sky out like a fucking meal. Sky screams and pleasure, also cumming. Breathing heavily, she looks at Junior like he's a god. A head god, and like she's found her one. She sits up and let's him know it's his turn.

~

After that, Sky was gesturing that he should put it in. He then asks "Do you have an condoms I don't have any on me?" Sky shakes her head no.

"I'm going to to go get one, maybe Zoey will have some" He gets up and quickly puts his pants on, his wife beater and coat was almost out the door.

"Hurry back" Sky states, he smiles at her and rushes out the door.

~

Junior rushes back to Titanium, spots Zoey sitting alone at a table, and zooms over to her. "Zoey, I need condoms preferably magnums" he states bluntly, and in a hurry.

"Eww, no! Mnh- Mnh" Zoey shakes her head and tried to pretend he didn't just ask her that.

"Yeah. You're right! I mean, this is college. Who cares?!" He smiles to himself and gets up to get back to Sky.

Zoey stops him "Can you stop being an insane person?" Zoey says

"True. Yeah true. My hands are already full with our parents kids. And you are one of them" Zoey sighs at his statement. "What's wrong? Talk to bro- bro" He says putting his black turtle neck around his neck.

"I had this beef with Ana, and then I took it out on Luca. And then Luca- like, I'm ready to make up with him, but he's not. I don't know, I'm starting to wonder if it's me. What if I'm the problem with everything? I just want it all to go back to normal" She sighs

"Well, it sounds like all you got to do is get out of your feelings and apologize" Junior responds

"Fun fact- Tried that. I said I was sorry, nothing changed. So now I'm in this stupid outfit, trying to be all savage and woke like Jazz" she huffed

"Okay look, I don't know much about college or woke savages, or even Jazz. But I have heard your apologies before, and they are pretty empty" he states

"Oh well, I'm sorry you think I'm bad at apologizing" Zoey says coolly.

"See? Do you even hear yourself? There was nothing behind that apology. You just sounded defensive. So maybe next time, you should try to apologize for someone else's benefit instead of your own" Junior wisely advises

" I hear you, Andre Johnson Jr." she teases

"It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it" They both chuckle.

~

Junior head back up to Sky's room, without the condom. He gets back and Sky in on the bed, knocked out. He smiles at her and covers her with blankets. With that he straightens himself up and leaves.


	2. two

The girls decide to take a self care retreat during the MLK weekend. Where better to do so than at than at Zoeys parents house. They are out skiing for the weekend so it's completely empty, and open for their use. The girls walk into Zoey's parents house in awe.

"Ladies, welcome to serenity" Zoey smiles as they admire her childhood home.

"More like paradise" Junior smirks as her comes down the stairs in nothing but a robe and boxers. The girls look over to him in shocked "M'lady" he gestures to towards Sky, in front of all the girls, kind of embarrassing Sky.

~

"What are you doing here? And why in the world did you not go skiing with the rest of the family?" Zoey groans to Junior as they all walk into the kitchen

"You may not realize it, Zoey, but it is exhausting being our baby brother's primary caregiver" He explains "Sometimes I need a break from skin-to-skin, and so does Devante" Junior huffed

“But you know skin-to-skin break time can be over, if you’d like” Junior adds looking directly at Sky smirking.

"Whatever. Please just do not bother us this weekend" Zoey mutters to Junior.

"Okay, Zoey! I see you!" Jazz exclaims

"Come through, Johnson's! You know, I'm almost not mad at you for making us miss the Martin Luther King Parade for the first time in our lives" Sky comments

"So, I thought that you said you grew up wealthy, but I mean, are there floors even heated?" Nomi ignorantly comments. Jazz scoffs at her.

"Ladies! Welcome!" Junior greets. "Please, make yourselves at home. There are plenty of beds for everyone. I mean, obviously, you welcome to crash with me,-" he gestures to Sky. "-assuming that you're not allergic to spider silk." He states. All the girls except Zoey smirk at Sky.

"Um... can I actually talk to you alone for a second?" Sky asks Junior. Zoey makes a face of discomfort, at the fact that they even have to go off and talk to each other. They go off into the other room.

"Junior. Sweet, sweet Junior. How do I say this gently?" She pauses. "You know, me and you, we shared one drunken, sweaty night on the dance floor, and you made it rain on me, but, uh that's pretty much where it ends" She tries to let him down easy. "You know, you're my girl's brother, and I just don't want this to become a 'thing'" She finishes

"Say no more. I can read between the lines" Junior starts

"Okay-" Sky says thinking he's done

"You're afraid I'll hurt you. Plus dating a single parent isn't for everyone" Junior adds, and Sky makes a confused face

"You are not Devante's father!" Zoey yells from the kitchen.

"Spider silk" Junior finishes by referencing his bed, if she of course, changes her mind. With the he walks up the stairs .

"I'm disturbed" Sky shakes her head and walks back into the kitchen.

"Okay. Yeah. It's all taken care of" Sky sighs as her tells the girls.

~

Nomi found Zoey's old diary, and they were having fun listening to the stupid things Zoey wrote in her Diary. Until it got to Zoey's goals, and she realized she hah not accomplished, anything on her list.

"Are you okay?" Nomi asks

"Yeah, I don't know" Zoey responds. "I just feel embarrassed, how did I get so far off track" Zoey states

"Okay Zoey, relax" Ana says "Embarrassment is being dumped on your own balcony by a guy you're not even in a relationship with" Ana says

"I would've jumped. Or pushed his ass" Sky chimed

"Either way, somebody would've wound up on that street" Jazz adds.

"Okay, but I'm working at a bookstore. That has nothing to do with fashion. I totally get starting at the bottom. It's necessary, but this ain't even the right bottom. Like I should be further ahead" Zoey states

"I get it. I thought I'd be some Olympic gold medalist by now, and Sky would at least be bronze" Jazz says to make Zoey feels better.

"Your mama's bronze" Sky snaps

"Guys, we need relax here. We're 19, okay? We have plenty of time to establish our careers and our love lives" Nomi reminds the group

"Well.. you can say that, Nomi, because you're good.You have straight A's-" Zoey starts

"No financial pressures." Sky adds

"No relationship drama" Ana adds  
"Oh my god. You guys are acting like I love this charmed life with, like, heated floors and organic apple sauce. Okay, I have things I'm dealing with" Nomi defnends

"Like what?" Jazz replies

"Name one. Just one" Ana asks

"Like I'm dating professor Hewson" Nomi admits.

"What? Huh?" Everyone, but Zoey exclaims shocked.

"Who?" Sky adds.

"Isn’t professor Hewson the one who called you a misogynist?" Ana asks

"You calmed me a misogynist" Nomi says to Ana confused

"Hold up, is that how you got an A, in that class while I've been busy busting my ads over this boring feminism propaganda?" Sky asks

"No, I got an A, because I am an A student and we didn't even start dating until after the semester was over-ish" Nomi informs

" Even so, she is still the professor and you're the student. You don't think that's a messed up power dynamic?" Jazz questions

"Is it? They're two consenting adults" Ana defends

"Yeah. With a 20 year age difference!" Jazz fires back

"So what? It works out for Sarah Paulson and whatever old lady she's dating" Ana pushes

"And can you imagine how wrong it would feel, if she was a 40-year-old male professor?" Jazz points out.

" But she's not. And a lot of things would be different if the genders were reversed" Ana says

"Guys, I honestly think it's fine" Ana defends

"Well, how do you feel?" Jazz asks Zoey who has been question during this entire fight. " I'm sure you have something to say"

"I already know how Zoey feels" Nomi chimes in

"Wait, you told her?" Ana gasps

"Not exactly" Zoey responds

" wow! We are the most secret keeping group of bitches. I have ever met" Jazz says impressed "I'm proud of us"

"Okay, fine, you know, what I think that Nomi is an amazing human being and I honestly trust whatever she chooses. And that's professor Hewson" Zoey also defends Nomi

"Thank you, Zoey" Nomi says gratefully. "But I still feel like telling the both of you-" Nomi gestures to the twins. "-was a big mistake you guys are honestly being harsher than Paige even predicted you would be"

" Okay, you know, no judgment Nomi, just pure curiosity. Like, what led you to smashing our gross old lady professor?" Sky asks sassily.

"Okay, you're gross, first of all, and Paige is amazing, okay? And we have a real connection. She's smart and she's interesting and she's given me so much great life advice. I mean, she's the reason why I was honest and finally came out to my parents, Okay?" Nomi explains

"I'm really happy for you" Ana says proud of Nomi.

"Thank you" Nomi responds to Ana.

"I'ma pray for you." Sky snaps

"Yeah, this exactly why Paige told me not to say anything, because people are narrow-minded" Nomi shrugs

"Okay, fine. I'm a pray for Paige's old ass too" Sky responds

"Mhm-hmm. God is good" Jazz backs up Sky.

"I need to smoke" Nomi rolls her eyes and gets up and walks away from the group.

"I need to drink" Jazz adds

"I need spaghetti" Ana adds. With that they all go their separate ways.

~

With everyone annoyed with each other. Everyone went to their own spot in the house.

Sky walks up to Junior's room door, and knocks on it. Junior opens the door, in his robe and boxers. Sky eyes him up and down.

"I was wondering if there was still room on your spider-silk sheets?" She smirked

"For you? Always" he gestures her to come in. He closes the door behind her.

"What's up? I thought I was just a 'one drunken night on the dance floor'" Junior says imitating Sky.

"Ha Ha" Sky says dryly. "I didn't want this weekend to be awkward, since it's a girls weekend. But now my girls are getting on my nerves, and it's no longer feeling like self-care" She states plopping down on Juniors bed.

"Well I think I could help with that?" Junior states

"Don't think I forgot about our special night" Sky smirks thinking about Junior and his magical tongue, while walking her fingers down Juniors chest, and stopping at the ropes of his robe. She untied it, and remove it, so she could see his bare body in it's entirety.

Feeling the heavy sexual tension, Junior leans in and kisses Sky. Sky immediately kisses back, and pulls Junior closer to her and falling back into the bed.

~

Both naked under Junior's spider-silk sheets, panting. They both knew the crazy amazing sex they just had.

"So was this your idea of helping me? Because if so, thank you" Sky exhales, and smiles from the ecstasy she is feeling.

"Actually, no. But we could still do it, if you're down" Junior smiles, and Sky nods

“These sheets are incredibly soft” Sky said shocked

“I know right, the spider silk, just hits different” Junior says

~

"We are just six hours into my self care weekend and it's already a total bust. Per usual, yet another one of my well intentioned goals just dies a painful-" Zoey thoughts get cut off by Jazz screaming coming from upstairs.

"Oh my god" Zoey reacts to the scream. Zoey, Ana, and Nomi run from the living to the upstairs bathroom, where they see Jazz screaming from.

They arrive, to see what Jazz is screaming about.

"Oh my god" Jazz says cringing

"What happened?" Zoey asks before she gets to the bathroom door, and see Sky and Junior in a bubble bath together. They all gasp as they notice Sky's foot in Juniors hand.

"Excuse you! What?! I thought we were practicing self care" Sky says to the girls cringing in the doorway.

Sky ignores them, and looks back at Junior and says "Don't worry about them" she smiles at him

"Okay" Junior responds shrugging them off. With Sky and Junior obviously not caring that they are in the doorway, the girls retreat back to the kitchen leaving Sky and Junior alone.

"So where what we're talking about before we were rudely interrupted?" Sky giggles as he picks up her foot again to massage it. "Oh yes" she moans "We we're discussing where did you learn how to massage a foot so well" Sky says with her eyes rolling back.

"I guess, it's just comes natural to me. Really all you have to know, is where to press" he says slowly. "I call this one the foot spread, after I spread your foot-" He kisses her foot "-I spread your legs" He then kisses up her leg, giving Sky shivers down her spine "-and then pull you closer to me like this" Junior says performing the actions he's telling Sky, seductively. Now that Sky, is sitting in Junior lap in this tub. She asks "Then what?" She then presses her chest against him.

"This" he kisses her shoulder, then up to her neck, then to her ear, he kisses her forehead next, down to her nose. To the corner of her lips. She whimpers waiting for him to just kiss her already. 

When he finally does, euphoria spreads of all Sky's body. This was definitely the self-care she needed.

She pulls away from the kiss, and smiles at him. She turns around, and leans back in him. He kisses the name of her neck, and they both relax in the tub together.

"I definitely like your idea, of self-care" Sky smiles

~  
In the kitchen the Ana, Nomi, Jazz, and Zoey are all seated around the countertop, stunned.  
"Wow" Ana says shocked

"Wow" Nomi says impressed

"Wow" Jazz says disgusted. Zoey just rolls her eyes, annoyed.

"Not gonna lie, I’m pretty happy that the heat about inappropriate relationships is off me" Nomi inhales sharply. Sky walks into the kitchen, in a robe. The girls are stare at her, silent. "What?" She smiles "She's the one who brought self-care at me, and I was just tryna stay on theme" Sky states unapologetically. Jazz, Nomi, and Ana all laugh hard.

"Wha-" Zoey reacts stunned at all the laughter "It is not funny, guys!" Zoey exclaims

"It's kinda funny" Ana spits out through her laughter.

"I do not know what the hell is so amusing about all this! I mean, I just watched my little brother and one my best friends in the tub doing God knows what to your feet!" Zoey huffs.

"Oh! I can tell you" Sky chimes in.

"No!" They all exclaim. Sky walks over, and stands by Zoey.

"Ugh. You know what, self care weekend is officially over, so y'all can do whatever you want to do because I have failed" Zoey huffs once again.

"Listen, OK, you made a valiant effort, but you can't just carve out a weekend and then suddenly expect everything to be solved" Nomi tells Zoey

"Yeah. Zoey, it's like how you are with your curls. It just doesn't happen over night. It's a process. First you start off by trimming off the dead ends, then you gotta find the right products, then you pineapple it at night, and then you plunk it in the morning. It's about maintenance. Just like self care" Jazz explains to Zoey.

" yeah, you practice a little bit of it every day. And, you know, you can't get curl and life goals in one weekend" Sky adds

"Wow, you're right. Well, you know what? I just wish you would've told me that before I spent my last check on those coloring books" Zoey frowns, and they all laugh.

"I said I wanted spaghetti" Ana chuckled

"Can we have, spaghetti and wine?" Nomi suggests. Then they start laughing and chanting "spaghetti and wine".

~

They all brought out the junk food, and wine, and were gathered around the couch having a good time. Sky sat in Junior's lap, enjoying her time her girls, and her little boo.


	3. three

Everyone was running in the fundie run, super excited to have declared a major. Zoey declared her own major the sociology of fashion, Ana was political science, Jazz was economics, and Sky was education. They were able to push past their challenges, and realized college is truly bliss and paradise, until the next challenge presents it's self.

As they were all running, Sky zoomed ahead, and fell hard. Everyone gather around her hoping she was okay. Zoey ran to call the campus medic to help Sky.

~

Sky, Jazz, and Doug all arrive at Aaron's 'Black Minds Matter' event. Sky is on crouches, and leg brace. They arrive on the red carpet.

"Sky, you can slow down. You don't have to be a hero" Doug advises 

"Yeah, this flimsy red carpet might slip under you like a bath mat. Remember, that's how Grandma Sadie went down" Jazz reminds Sky

"No. The crack-infested '80s brought Grandma Sadie down, okay? Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, it's just a sprain" Sky defends  
"Um, excuse me, sir. Can you please hold these-" Sky tries to hand the photographer her crouches "-while I make all my exes jealous?" Sky asks the photographer.

" Okay, you are not putting any weight on that knee" Jazz says to Sky "-You take these crutches from her and they are going up your ass" Jazz snaps at the photographer 

"What do I say to that?" The photographer questions

" You take these crutches and tell us to say 'cheese' bitch" Sky also snaps at the photographer 

"Okay, okay. Just take the picture, bro" Doug straights it out. Sky frowns while getting her picture taken

~

Miserable at the event, watching everyone walking and dancing so easily. Made Sky a little bitter, it didn't help that Jazz was treating her like a cripple.

"I'll be back. Bathroom" Sky lets Jazz and Doug know.

"We're going, too. You're gonna have to cover your eyes, baby" Jazz states getting ready to follow Sky.

"Would you please come out from under my nuts? Seriously, my knee's not broken, I'm not dying, and I don't need you and your boyfriend coming to the bathroom with me" Sky exclaims trying to get a little freedom.

"Yeah, for the record, that's not for me, either" Doug chimes in.

"The doctor said you have to stay off of it. Finals are coming up in just a few weeks" Jazz states her worries

"Yeah, Jazz I know. What do you think I think about every day in our dorm room, alone?" Sky says

"Seriously, I just wanted one night to take my mind off of things" Sky sighs 

"Yeah, but I need to make sure that-" Sky interrupts Jazz "Please! Just for like one hour can you try to treat me like a normal human being?" Sky begs

Jazz nods in understanding "Yeah, I love you. I'm sorry" Jazz hugs Sky 

"I love you too, but for real I gotta pee" Sky exclaims with that she walks away

"By herself" Doug comments

~

Sky was in the back on a bench, watching everyone enjoy Aaron's speech, about the cause. She definitely felt bummed because of her sprained leg.

Then Junior pulls up and surprises her.

"Hey, Sky" he greets 

"Junior!" Sky immediately smiles looking at him. "What are you doing here?" She asks

"I heard you were having a rough night. There's no way you can enjoy yourself on those ugly things, so I brought you these" Junior tells her, and pulls out from behind his back, these bedazzled, comfy looking crouches.

"Oh.. my God. You are so sweet. Wow." Sky reacts to the nice present Junior brought her.

"She uses them at the Beverly Connection to stage slip and fall "accidents" " He tells her, Sky chuckles 

"Okay. Well, they're very beautiful" she compliments

"But what you won't need these for..." Junior puts down the crouches. "..is a slow dance" He puts out his hand for Sky to grab.

"May I?" He asks

"All right. We'll see if I can do this" she says taking Junior's hand and standing up.

"Oh don't worry. I'll hold you up" he reassures her, as she puts her hands on his shoulders, and he puts his hands on her waist. "I've been taking this new Hoopnotica Hula-Hoop course, so my core is incredibly strong" He boasts

"Oh really?" Sky smirks, very interested.

"Oh, yeah" he smiles at her, she chuckles at him.

"I appreciate you letting me know, your core is strong. I might have to test how strong it is" Sky smirks "Once my leg is better of course" Sky chuckles 

"Of course" Junior smirks

Jazz and Doug walk out of the crowd to see Sky and Junior slow dancing. Jazz smiles at finally seeing her sister smile.

"You did this?" Jazz asks Doug

" If there's one thing I know about you, Jazlyn Amerie Forster, is that if your sisters scared, you're scared. And I love too much to see you scared" Doug tells her

"You love me too much?" Jazz repeats making sure she heard him correctly 

"I love you" Doug reassures 

"I love you, too, Douglas Fredrick Edwards." Jazz says back to him. With that they share a kiss.

~

It was a week later, and Jazz and Sky we're celebrating with beers in the doctors office.

"A toast. To getting that bulky ass cast off" Jazz says 

"And to having to working legs" Sky adds and they both take a sip.

"One of which needs to get waxed immediately" Jazz inputs 

"Whatever, okay. I am just so excited to get back on that field to train, okay? The NCAA finals are gonna be turnt!" Sky squeals 

"Oh girl!" Jazz says and high fives Sky. The doctor walk in the Sky, get off the exam table 

"Oh, look, Doc. I can still do "The Thotiana" " Sky informs him while trying to do it.

"Okay, okay. This girl's a lightweight" Jazz says taking away her beer.

"Ms. Forster, I'm glad your leg's feeling better. But unfortunately, I have some not-so-great news" The doctor informs them.

~

Jazz is pacing the exam room.  
"Jazlyn, can you please stop pacing?" Sky asks "You're making me nervous"

"How can you be so calm right now? You can't compete in the finals!" Jazz exclaims 

"It is what it is" Sky shrugs 

"No, it's not!" Jazz fights "How could they not see it was a hairline fracture in the first place?" Jazz states frustrated "We're getting a second opinion, and if we don't like that one, we're getting a third opinion" 

"Jazlyn, stop. Okay? You're going to Ohio, and you're going to run in the finals while I stay home and rehab over the summer. Then we'll just run together again in the fall" Sky explains 

"I've never done anything without you. I don't know if I can do this without you" Jazz tears up

"Of course you can. And hey, listen, you better go down there, and you better represent for the Forster sisters. Because if you don't, then I'm gonna go down there and make sure you're the one who ends up in the cast, all right?" Sky threatens and smiles at her, trying to comfort her sister. "You hear me" Jazz smiles at her sister and hugs her

~

Summer has begun, Sky and the gang, all just said goodbye to Zoey, because she is going to London for the summer. Sky just helped Jazz pack for the NCAA finals in Ohio, and Doug took her to the airport. 

Sky was alone in room at home. She got a feel of what most of the summer would be like because of her leg. She plops down on her bed, bored. When her phone vibrates, alerting her she has a text message. Instead of moving from where she was at, she reached for her phone. Inching her fingers towards it, she finally gets a grip of her phone, and she drags it and hold over her face, while still lying down.

The text was a 'wyd' message from Junior. She instantly smiled when she saw the message. Maybe this summer, won't be so lonely after all. She texts him back, letting him know she's ain't doing a damn thing, and he should come over. She puts her and down and smiles to her self. This summer won't be too terrible.

~

She heard the doorbell ring, and Sky rushes to the front door to open it. Gladly, nobody will be home for the next 12 hours. Sky swings the door open, to reveal Junior.

"Hey, Junior!" Sky smiles

"Hey, Sky. Thank you for inviting me to your lovely home" Junior compliments, Sky sighs at Juniors corniness. She gestures him to walk in, and she closes the door behind him.

"Have a seat and I'll bring the drinks" Sky tells Junior. Sky brings a tray full of snacks, and alcoholic beverages to the coffee table, and sits down next to Junior.

"So how have you been? I was kind of surprised you invited me to your home" Junior tells Sky

"Why?" She scrunches up her eyebrows confused 

"I thought you'd be out with sister, and all your friends. Why aren't you?" Junior asks "Not that I don't want to be here with you, of course" 

"Well, Zoey went to Paris as you know, Nomi and Ana went back home to their home states, and Jazz is competing in the NCAA finals, without me" Sky sighs "So I'm going to be here all summer, in rehab" She informs him, and he shakes his head in understanding.

"So I'm guessing with your leg it isn't just a sprain?" He figures out

"Nope, it's a hairline fracture" 

"Well, this summer I, Andre Johnson Jr., will be at your service. So hit me up, whenever you need to" he lets her know.

"Thank you. Now enough of that, want do you want to do?" Sky asked. 

"I mean judging by the wine, and snacks. I say a movie would complete this combo" Junior says

"I completely agree" Sky picks up the remote and puts on Love and Basketball, because that is one of her favorite movies. 

"Ooh Love and Basketball. A classic" Junior comments 

"You've seen Love and Basketball?" Sky asks surprised

"Of course. I love classic black movies. Growing up with my father, since we lived in a white neighborhood. He always made sure we got tastes of black excellence in other ways" Junior tells her, Sky was impressed. They turn their attention to the screen, and Junior puts his arm around Sky, and Sky snuggles into Junior's chest, throwing a blanket over them to make it more comfortable. 

~

15 minutes into the movie, Sky moves her hands to wrap them around Junior's waist and snuggle into his chest more. Little did she know what she was doing turned Junior on. I know! Just that small movement woke Junior up, if you know what I mean.

Junior starts rubbing Sky's back, up and down. Which was fine, until his hand went lower, to her bum to be exact. Turning Sky on immediately. She looked up into his eyes, and he looked back at her. Both of them giving each other the go ahead. Junior leaned down, and captured Sky's lips with his. They start off with a slow kiss. Junior slowly rubs Sky's leg, during the kiss, prompting her to swing her leg over his. Straddling Junior. Junior rests his hands on Sky's ass, while Sky deepens the kiss. He begins massaging Sky's ass, making Sky moan softly. Junior realized that they were not going to return to the movie. So Junior gets grip of Sky's thighs, and stands up. Surprising Sky, in a good way, she starts kissing on his neck.

"Where's your room?" Junior asks

"Last door, in your left" Sky says through kisses. Junior opens the door, and walks through closing the door behind him with his leg.

He drops Sky on her bed, and she giggles because she knows what next.

~  
"I really enjoy you" Sky smiles at Junior 

"I enjoy you too, and you know you hit me up any time this summer. You know, for emotional support" Junior reminds

"Oh of course" Sky nods her head. They both sit up, and try to find their clothes. They were tossed all around the room.

Once they get dressed, they head back to the living room to finish the movie. Or at least restart it because Netflix was already asking if we we're still there.

They both laughed when they saw that, because for once they actually weren't there.


	4. four

It's the beginning of a new semester. The gang is back together, and everyone had an eventful summer. The girls are living in an off campus home together. Ana, Sky, Jazz, and Vivek are throwing a Beyonce homecoming party to pay tribute to long-standing history of black students getting shut out of white universities. Zoey comes straight to the new house, from the airport, excited to see a party welcoming her home!

"I can't believe you did all this for me!" Zoey exclaims 

Jazz tells her the real reason, "but I guess it was also for you" Jazz adds. Ana smiles, and Sky stays collecting the money for the party.

"You ain't got 20 dollars?! Then I guess you ain't got no business up in here!" Sky scolds a dude trying to get in without paying. Zoey is taken aback by Sky raising her voice.

"She been like this for most of the summer, this usually only happens when she's on her period. But now she's like a loose canon. I would be very careful around her if I were you" Jazz cautions Zoey, and Zoey nods her head in understanding.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Zoey asks her girls

"Pretty good, I really had to time to focus on myself and save up for this house!" Ana states

"Well, I was running track all summer, and unpaid might I add" Jazz says super annoyed.

"Yes, and I spent six weeks in a cast, and another 3 in a walking boot, it was terrible. But not all bad, your brother kept me company at some of rehab appointments" Sky states nonchalantly, she then gets side tracked by making sure this freshman pays the fee to get in.

"That's still going on?" Zoey asks referring to Sky and Junior.

"Oh yeah! All summer long" Ana informs

"So what now? Are they together?" Zoey asks

"They don't have a title" Jazz fills her in. "They just hang out and hook up whenever they feel like it. No strings or titles" Jazz says. 

"I know, it's totally weird. But she's happy. So I don't say anything" Jazz says. Zoey understands Sky had a rough summer, considering she couldn't run in the NCAA finals, and instead had to rehab. But hooking up with her little brother? Zoey had to stop thinking about it. Otherwise she'd throw up.

"Come on, you got to change into your Beyonce fit, and see the new house!" Ana tells Zoey, and drags into the house, with the twins following behind.

~

Once Zoey was dressed, the twins, Ana, and Zoey made stride into the party confidently making an entrance. With Zoey leading the pack. Zoey then makes eye contact with Aaron who just recent arrived at the party, and stops the strut in its tracks.

"Did she just interrupt our strut?" Sky snaps

"No, she would not do that!" Jazz comments as if Zoey is a crazy person.

"Guys, I really need to talk to you guys in private" Zoey states urgently. The girls head back into the house. 

"What is the emergency?" Ana asks plopping down on the couch in the living room, where everyone gathers around 

"Aaron is out there" She tells them.

"So?" Jazz states confused

"I know you did not just drag us in here, because of Aaron. Really, I mean come on-" Jazz cuts of Sky, because she's pretty sure she would've cussed Zoey out.

"Sky, please. Let's hear Zoey out" She says calming her down. She nods her head.

"Okay, well you know how Aaron was the one to drop me off at the airport for London. We were talking in the car, and I was appreciative that he had been there for me, whenever I had needed. Of course, at the time Luca and I had just broke up, because he was unsupportive. So Aaron just being there was nice. So before I got on the plane, Aaron and I kissed" Zoey explains, the girls were all very shocked. 

"Damn, Luca's body wasn't even cold yet" Sky comments 

"Sky!" Jazz scolds

"Sorry, I keep forgetting other people have feelings" she apologizes. 

"Oh my gosh, so are you going to get with Aaron now?" Ana asks

"I don't know, which is why I'm not ready to talk to Aaron about it. I haven't even seen Luca yet, and I don't know he'll feel about this whole thing" Zoey sighs

"How do you think he'll feel? He'll be heartbroken, especially since he came after you" Jazz says 

"He came after me? Wait. What do you mean?" Zoey questions

"Doug told him you went to the airport, when you weren't answering his phone calls. So he went to the airport, but you had already boarded the plane by the time he got there" Jazz informs Zoey. Zoey was stunned at that information.

"Oh my gosh, that's so romantic" Ana exclaims

"This information makes everything so much harder" Zoey groans 

"How are all these guys so into you?" Sky asks rhetorically 

"I do not- I'm baffled" Zoey sighs.

"Well, instead of staying in here, I think you should go out there and talk to them. We're grown, we don't have time for child-ish games" Jazz suggests

~

Sky was bumping to the music having a good time, when she sees the same dude from earlier who did not pay the $20.

"Hey, I thought I politely asked you leave?" Sky questions him

"No, you we're actually really rude and asked me to leave" Rodney responds

"And yet here you are, do you happen to have a $20 to put in my hand" Sky says sassily

"Okay, look how about I take you out for $40 bucks worth of drinks this week to make up for it?" He asks 

"Why $40? It's only a $20 cover charge" Sky asked confused 

"Well, what kind of a place could I take someone like you for only $20?" He smirks 

"Someone like me?" 

"Yeah, someone super cute, a little terrifying" he continued 

"Fine, but make it $60" Sky adds to the total.

~

We are all swag surfing to a bumping song and it was the last thing everyone did before the party was over.

We all started cleaning up, including Doug, Vivek, and Aaron. Sky was helping pick up trash, when she caught a whiff of something absolutely disgusting. That whiff was enough to make Sky feel nauseas, and book it to the restroom. She dropped her bag of trash and ran to the bathroom. She threw up her entire dinner, into the toilet. After expelling everything out of her stomach. Sky decided to stay on the cool bathroom floor. It helped with her nausea.

She hears a soft knock at the door, and she sits up and says "Come in" softly. Jazz slides in with a bean burrito in her hand, and shuts the door behind her.

"Sky, are you okay? You dipped so fast, I was worried" Jazz stated concerned, she then joins Sky on the floor. 

"When did you eat a bean burrito" Sky cringes at the bean burrito in Jazz's hand

"Doug brought some, just now. What? You want a bite?" Jazz asks putting the burrito in Sky's face. The smell of the burrito caused Sky to puke in the toilet before she could even respond to Jazz.

"Damn, Sky you could've just said no" Jazz tries to joke. Sky normally would've laughed at the joke, but she's worried there is something wrong. Jazz get serious because of how Sky. "You keep getting sick for no reason. You're not-" Jazz stops mid-sentence. Sky knew what the rest of her sentence would be.

"You can't be" Jazz shakes her head.

"I think I might be pregnant, Jazz" Sky finally says.

"Might? You don't know for sure?" Jazz asks, and Sky shakes her head no. "You should've taken one as soon as you suspected!" Jazz scolds Sky.

"Jazz, you know my periods are usually irregular. So I naturally just ignored that sign, I didn't even suspect I was pregnant until I started throwing up everyday" Sky sighs. 

"You and Junior been wrapping it up?" Jazz asks

"There have been a few times we haven't, but we was just pulling out during those times" Sky defends

"Oh my god, what are we gonna do?!" Jazz stands up immediately freaking out. "You can't be pregnant?" Jazz starts pacing the bathroom. Sky sitting by the toilet is watching Jazz go back and forth.

"Jazz, calm down" Sky advises, which Jazz ignores, and continues pacing. "Jazz, you're making me dizzy" Sky pleads again

"How can you be so calm, when you might be pregnant with a whole baby?" Jazz asks Sky, not understanding how she can keep her cool exterior

"Like you said, I 'might' be pregnant. There's no reason to freak out now, when we both don't know for sure. What we need is test" Sky responds, and Jazz shakes her head agreeing with Sky's plan. 

"You're right" Jazz shakes her finger at Sky, with her lips turning up into a smile. "I'm going to get a test, right now" Jazz turns to head for the bathroom door when Sky stops her. By grabbing her leg

"You can't just go out there. Zoey is out there, and I don't want her to know I might be pregnant with her brother's baby" Sky explains, she can't even imagine how awkward that conversation would be.

"You're right, she'd flip her shit" Jazz sighs, and slides back down onto the floor

"So for now, I should clean up, and you should go out there and act like everything is normal" Sky tells Jazz. Jazz agrees and walks out the bathroom, and meets up with everyone in the kitchen. Everyone was greeting Nomi, because she just got in from her flight from Connecticut. 

"How's Sky? Is she okay?" Doug asks as he notices Jazz's dazed face

"Oh nothing, she just had the shits" Jazz quickly says. Ana and Vivek start cracking up, while everyone else just cringes. Jazz takes a seat at the counter. Pretending to be listening to their conversation.

"Nomi! How was your summer!" Jazz asks 

"Really good! It was good to spend time with my parents, who might I add are still supportive of my sexuality, and really tried to get to know more about me" Nomi beamed, Jazz smiles and nods

"That's honestly so amazing Nomi, oh my gosh!" Ana exclaims truly happy for Nomi. Jazz was still out of it, and Doug noticed.

Sky finally comes out of the bathroom, and everyone stares at her. Making her nervous that they knew. "What?" Sky questions everyone's looks

"How was your shit?" Ana comments, and everyone burst out laughing. Sky nervously laughs with them and flips them off.

"Oh hey Nomi! How was Alaska?" Sky asks

"I'm from Connecticut" Nomi rolls her eyes, and laughs at Sky's attitude.

"Girl, it's the same place" Sky shrugs

~

The next morning, Sky is woken up by Jazz shaking her viciously. "If you don't stop, I will slap you" Sky says groggily . 

"Well it's time for you to take the test" Jazz informs her

"Jazz, its 5am. When did you get the pregnancy tests?" Sky questions

"I couldn't sleep all night, so I ran to the store just 30 min ago. Now, come on" Jazz begins to drag Sky out of bed and into the bathroom. 

They enter the bathroom, and Sky walks over to the toilet, and pulls her pants down. "So you're gonna watch me pee?" Sky asks Jazz.

"I ain't going nowhere" Jazz huffs, Sky sighs and opens the box, and pulls out the test. 

~

5 minutes pass, and the results come out. Sky picks up the test to get a better look, and there it was. The clear plus for positive. She drops the test onto the floor in shock. Jazz quickly grabs the test from the floor, to get a look for herself. Sky shuts down, she zones out, all of Jazz's rambling, and thinks to herself that she has a child growing inside of her. She then thinks about her athletic career. How it's all over. Tears start sliding down her face, and she slides off the toilet and sits on the floor. Jazz calms down from her rant, as her notices Sky crying. She down to Sky's level, and embraces her.

"Oh Jazz, what am I gonna do? I ain't ready to be nobody's mama. Dad, he's going to be so disappointed in me. They're probably going to kick me out of school, because who needs a pregnant track star. And Zoey, she didn't even like that I was hooking up with her brother. Now I'm carrying a Johnson. It's all over for me now" Sky sobs into Jazz's chest

"Your life isn't over, they can't kick you off the track team because you're pregnant. If they do we'll sue. And Sky your life isn't over, you have options" Jazz reminds Sky. Sky calms down and looks up at Jazz

"Before I even think of my options I have to tell Junior" Sky says sadly

"What for?" Jazz questions "If you tell him, then you'll have take his opinion into consideration"

"But Jazz, it's his baby too. He should be apart of the conversation of options" Sky reasons with Jazz. Jazz sighs and understands that's probably the right thing to do, but she honestly doesn't care about the right thing. She cares about what's best for her sister.

Sky picks up her phone and texts Junior. "Hey, we need to talk. When can you come over?" Sky sends 

"Omw!" Junior replies quickly. Sky giggles, because she realizes he thinks he's getting some action. She shakes her head

"Hey do you want me here, when you tell him?" Jazz asks. "Actually no, I think you should try to keep everyone away from the house for at least an hour" Sky tasks Jazz.

"I'll try" Jazz says.

~

The doorbell rings, and she knows it Junior. So she gets up and heads to the door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. As soon her eyes lock with Junior's he smiles. Before she could say anything, Junior crashes his lips into Sky's lips. Pushing them into the house, and closing the door behind them. He picks Sky up, and they drop onto the couch without breaking their kiss. Sky was already intoxicated by his touch. This is how she got in trouble in the first place. 

Sky pulls away from the kiss, and Junior moves to her neck.

"You don't know how great your timing was, some pipes at Stevens & Lido burst, so they gave us the day off" He said through kisses. "You are definitely what I need" he recaptures Sky lips. She really needs to stop allowing this to happen and tell him. She pulls away from their kiss again, this time she says "Junior, we need to talk".

"We are talking" He chuckles and the vibration form his laugh sent shivers down Sky's spine. Junior tries removing Sky's oversized sweater.

"I'm not wearing anything under" Sky tells him, trying to slow him down 

"That's even better" He smirks, Sky realizes she needs to stop in order to be taken seriously. She gets off of Juniors lap, and sits beside him.

"I have to tell you something" She says.

"Okay, what is it?" He asks 

"You know how lately I've been bitchy-er than usual"

"Yeah, I've noticed. But I'm not complaining" Junior smirks making yet another innuendo.

"Well this past week, I've been extremely nauseous. So yesterday, I took and pregnancy test. And well..." Sky pulls out the test from her pocket and hands it to Junior.

His face looked like he'd seen a ghost. He puts his head in his hands. 

"My parents are going to kill me. I'm so dead. They've already don't approve of my choice of not going to college, just wait till they hear this. I can't believe it" Junior says, in utter shock. He puts the pregnancy test on the coffee table, and sit back into the couch.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me, obviously not trying to focus on himself.

"Right now, I'm fine. But this morning, I had a small breakdown" Sky admits understanding Juniors reaction. He nods at her, and still shock over this whole thing

"It looks like we're going to be parents, depending on what we decide" Sky states

"We decide?" Junior repeats, and Sky nods her head

"Sky, I will be okay with whatever you decide. It's your body that's going to change. You do what's best for you, and I'll be by your side, for what ever you decide" Junior tells her, Sky sometimes forgets how sweet Junior is.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, Junior. Right now, I'm honestly in shock. I really don't know what to do" Sky sighs 

"I get that, it's a lot you have to factor. It's not an overnight decision" Junior says, and rubs her back, to comfort her. She snuggles into his chest. She looks up into his eyes, and they both lean in, and kiss. Sky can't believe even after telling Junior she's pregnant, he still want to have sex with her. Not that she's complaining. The kiss deepens, and Junior grabs Sky and put her in his lap once again. Sky laughs at how they are so ridiculous.

Then the front door swings open, and Sky and Junior break their kiss. 

"Jazz I don't want to get ice cream-" Zoey stares at Junior and Sky in Junior's lap. "If you two are gonna hook-up I would prefer it not be in the living room, or anywhere where I could see you" Zoey throws up a little in her mouth, Zoey was about to insult Junior when she noticed a stick on the coffee table.

"What's that?" Zoey asks

Sky, Junior, and Jazz all look the pregnancy test just sitting there on the coffee table for anyone to see. Sky immediately snatches the stick from the table.

"Nothing important" Sky says knowing realizing she's already seen it, so there's no use. Zoey walks over to Sky, with suspicion on her face.

"Why was there a pregnancy test on the coffee table?" Zoey presses, Sky sighs and pulls the rest out, and hands it to Zoey.

Zoey's eyes widen, as she loses the words to even say.

"The test is mine. I just found out I'm pregnant, and-"

"Junior is the father?!" Zoey finishes Sky's sentence. "Oh my god" Zoey grabs the nearest pillow and starts attacking Junior with it.

"Zoey, stop" Junior says trying to block the shots she's taking at him.

"This is for knocking up one of my best friends" Zoey says as she slams the pillow into Juniors side "This is for hooking up with her in the first place" She hits h again with the pillow. "And this is for making me an Aunty at 20 years old!" She slams the pillow into him, one last time. Junior doesn't respond but instead he rubs his new bruises. Sky starts laughing. Zoey, Junior, and Jazz all look at her like she's crazy.

"What's so funny?" Zoey questions.

"This entire situation" She laughs. "Junior is my baby daddy" She says laughing even harder, Jazz joins in on the laughter 

"I'm carrying the first Johnson-Forster grandchild" She cackles Junior now joining in on the laughter. 

"Now we're all related" Jazz adds Zoey couldn't hold her laughter any longer.

"Me being pregnant is the biggest joke of all" Now they we're all basically rolling over. Laughing so hard.

The laughter finally dies down, and everyone was just in their own head. Thinking about what's next. 

"Doug has been blowing up my phone all morning" Jazz states looking at her phone.

"Why?" Zoey asks

"Because apparently last night, I looked like something was bothering me, and then I didn't text him back last night. So now he thinks there a problem between us" Jazz sighs 

"Why were you a acting weird?" Zoey questions further 

"Well Sky has just told me she thought she was pregnant. So I tried to act normal when I walked out of the bathroom" Jazz informs, Zoey nods her head.

"What if played a joke on him?" Jazz states definitely trying to cheer her sister up.

"What kind of joke?" Sky asks

"What if I sent a picture of your pregnancy test to Doug, and not say anything. Just send the picture" Jazz proposes

"That is best idea you've had all day" Sky smiles. Jazz picks up the test, and takes a picture of it, and texts it to Doug.

~

Doug, who is currently at lunch, with Aaron and Vivek. Is telling them there something up with Jazz.

"Guys, she's been dodging my texts all day. Did do something? This is mad annoying" Doug sighs 

"Maybe her phones broken" Vivek suggests 

"But on her Insta, it says she was active 5 minutes ago" Doug informs them. Vivek and Aaron shrug. 

"On the subject of avoiding. Zoey, deadass ignored me all day yesterday. She didn't even look at me once" Aaron comments.

"Maybe, she's not ready to talk y'all about y'all kiss" Vivek suggests 

"But still, acknowledge my presence. She kissed me, not the other way around" Aaron sighs. Doug checks his phone again, and sees a text notification from Jazz.

"Ha. She finally texted me back" Doug opens the message, only to reveal a picture positive pregnancy test. Dougs mouth drops open. 

"Dude, what'd she say?" Aaron asked curious at Dougs reaction. When Doug stays frozen, Aaron snatches Doug phone from him, seeing the picture. Aaron's eyes widen in shock, and Vivek gasps.

"Congratulations?" Vivek says awkwardly.

"Well, I guess that would explain her behavior. She's pregnant" Aaron states.

"She can't be" Doug says completely shocked. "This is crazy, she's on the pill" Doug states 

"Doug, those aren't 100% effective, they may be in the high 90s, but not 100%" Aaron states,

"Give me back my phone, I've got to respond" Doug tells Aaron.

"Before I give this back to you, I've got to make sure you don't reply with something stupid. You've got to gentle with these kinds of things" Aaron advises

"Dude, give me my phone" Doug says taking his phone back from Aaron.

He looks down and replies to Jazz's picture. "Please tell me your joking" He types honestly, because Doug is a stand up guy.


	5. five

Ana bursts through the front door of the house, to find Jazz, Sky, and Zoey in the kitchen eating pancakes. 

"What's going on?" Ana questions the girls 

"Sky wanted pancakes, and so we're eating some" Zoey answers 

"No, that not what I meant. I meant why did I have to hear from Vivek, the Jazz is pregnant" Ana says upset. Sky, Jazz, and Zoey all looked at each other, and laughed.

"I'm glad, me being left out is so funny" Ana huffs

"No, it's not that. We were joking with Doug, we just wanted to see what his reaction would be, if it were me, who was pregnant" Jazz informs 

"What do you mean by if it were you?" Ana asks confused, Jazz freezes not knowing what to say next. She looks to Zoey and Sky for help. Zoey just shrugs

"She said that, because.. I'm the one who is pregnant" Sky admits to Ana.

"Oh my goodness" Ana says surprised, Ana rushes over to Sky's side. 

"How are you feeling about it?" 

"Honestly, I don't want to talk about it. I'm craving pancakes, so I want to eat pancakes and hang with my girls" Sky says honestly. Ana hugs her, and serves herself a plate of pancakes. Sky grabs the can of whipped cream, and sprays it all over her pancakes. Ana, Zoey, and Jazz stare at her tower of whipped cream.

"What? Hey, there are perks with being pregnant, and one of them being eating whatever I want" Sky smiles.

~

Junior is pacing his room, thinking about what he should do next. He couldn't believe he did this, now he's going to be a father. A logical plan would be to tell his parents first, but what if they kick him out of their house. He doesn't know how they'll react. Bow has been harsh about her feelings about Junior not going to college, she has not been on his side lately. Junior knows Bow will not be happy about this. And Andre has been very clear that Junior is not his favorite child, but lately Andre hasn't been looking at Junior as a disappointment, and been supporting his choice. Junior is not sure how Andre will feel about him having a baby. 

"Nope, I'm not telling them" Junior says to himself, while he paces. 

Then Junior thinks about what could happen if he doesn't tell them. Junior may have been great at taking care of Devante, but there's more to being a parent then taking care of the baby. Babies cost money, money he doesn't have right now. Junior sits down and puts his head in his hands. Junior can't believe he's messed up like this, he wanted to figure out what he wants to do with his life, and a baby was not in his short term goals. 

Junior frustrates with not knowing what to do, he grabs his sweater and heads down the stairs, Junior tried head straight for the front door, but Andre and Bow were waiting for him in the kitchen

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Rainbow says from the kitchen, Junior mouths curses to the air.

"I'm going out for a walk" Junior replies 

"Where were you today? You were supposed to pick up Devante from daycare. Instead I had to leave work to get him" Bow tells him 

"And that's such a bad thing? I'm sorry, you got to spend an extra hour with your son" Junior snaps at his mother, Bow taken aback.

"You do not talk to your mother like that" Andre defends Bow

"I take care of Devante 24/7, and today I had to figure something out for myself" Junior states 

"It was not a problem, that you had to go "figure something out" the problem is that you didn't tell one you were doing it" Andre tells Junior.

"I mean what are you even figuring out?" Bow questions "It's not like you're going to college and studying for a future. So what are you figuring out?" Bow questions

"Mom, now's not the time to pick a fight with me. I get that you don't understand that I need to figure out my life, my way. But you don't need to keep reminding me that I'm not going to college" Junior sighs.

"I just want to know what you are figuring out? Considering that you had the day off. So I'm wondering is making you act out of character?" Bow questions further

"You really want to know" Bow and Andre stare at him, obviously waiting for answers. "I got a girl pregnant, okay" Junior admits. Andre and Bow started laughing hard. 

"It's not funny, it's true!" Junior huffs, annoyed at the laughter. 

"Mama, Pops!" Andre calls his parents, still laughing. Grandma Ruby, and Grandpa Earl walk into the kitchen. "What's so funny?" Ruby asks

"Junior, says he got a girl pregnant" Bow tells Ruby and Earl. Then they start cracking up.

"You don't have to lie, just be honest with what you were doing today" Andre laughs along with everyone.

"I'm telling the truth! She's pregnant" Junior exclaims 

"All right Junior, I'll humor you. Who's pregnant?" Bow asks Junior

"Sky. She's one of Zoey's college friends" Junior states, and they're all silent thinking about it. "You know, the girl I've been hanging out with all summer" Junior explains further. They look at each other once they realized he's serious. "I went over to their place today, and that's when she told me" Ruby, Earl, and Bows smiles faded.

"Oh my god, you're serious" Andre's smile drops from is face. "Boy, you meaning to tell me, your making me a grandfather at 44?" Andre asks him, before Junior could respond. It hit Andre that this wasn't a joke. "Oh my god" Andre takes a seat.

"Look, I didn't mean for this to happen, but it's happening. I know I'm already a disappointment you guys, Dad more than Mom, but I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do" Junior sighs.

"What about this new career, you are building for yourself? Don't you know how much babies cost? How could you be this careless?" Bow raises her voice, Junior sighs wishing his mom would be supportive of his decision, not to go to college. Junior feels like he's proven that his own path is working for him, considering he works with is father at Stevens & Lido.

"Junior, go upstairs" Bow tells him, trying to get him away so she could talk Andre and his parents about him.

"I'm just going to go on my walk, okay" Junior tells his parents, and not appreciating their reaction, but how are they supposed to act. Junior walk out of the house. Instead of going on a walk, Junior takes the car, and drives it to Sky's place. 

~

He texts her to come outside, as soon as he gets there. He parks the car in front of the house, Sky walks out of the house in her pajamas, and head scarf. Sky opens the car door, and takes a seat into the passengers seat.

"Junior it's 1 in the morning. What's up?" Sky asks Junior 

"I told my parents" Junior tells Sky.

"What? You told them?" Sky says very surprised at how fast he told them.

"I'm sorry, but we were arguing, then it came out. And they didn't necessarily handle it well" he says.

"Of course, the wouldn't. They're your parents, parents usually don't take this kind of news well" Sky responds.

"Well actually they laughed at me, and then when they realized I wasn't joking that's when it went from a joke to a disappointment" Junior admits. Sky smiles and how honest Junior is.

"Well after telling them, my body compelled me to come here" Junior tells Sky.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Because after the prank we all pulled this morning, my phone and Jazz's phone has been blowing up. I know it's only been a day of knowing, but if the rest of this pregnancy is like today we're definitely on to have to lean on each other" Sky tells Junior, Junior nods in agreement. They both sit in the car, in silence. We all know what they're thinking.

"You know, these pregnancy hormones have made everything so sensitive. Like my emotions, and even touch" Junior looked up and liked over to Sky.  
"And when you touched me this morning, I haven't been able to get rid of that sensation, all day" Sky traces her hand on Juniors shoulder. 

"You know, the backseat has more room, to satisfy your cravings" Junior smirks.

Junior and Sky move to the back seat, and push down the chair. Sky then straddles Junior. Junior feels that Sky isn't wearing any panties. "You came prepared" Junior smirks

"Of course" She attempts to kiss him, but stops her.

"You shouldn't have told me your body is hypersensitive to my touch" Junior whispers into Sky's ear. It immediately send chills down her spine. Junior slides his hands from Sky's thighs, under Sky's oversized T-shirt. Sky moans from his touch. He grabs the ends of her shirt, and pulls it over her head, leaving her completely naked.

Junior starts kissing her neck, down to her chest, and sucks on her boobs. Sky moans, Junior's touch is intoxicating her. Sky tries to move Juniors face from her tits to her mouth, but instead Junior smirks and kissing her cheek.

Sky slaps Junior. "Kiss me, damn it" Sky groans, Junior laughs it off, but the slap turned Junior on even more. Sky crashes her lips onto Junior lips. Junior pulling Sky closer than imaginably possible, and Sky grinds on Junior, and Junior groans. Sky takes off Juniors shirt, and then pulls his basketball shorts down to his knees. She takes on control, and inserts him into her. The both moan, and Sky starts bouncing even his dick even faster. Junior is thankful for Sky having the stamina of a track star. 

~

Sky and Junior put their clothes back on. Sky smiles, and peck Junior lips. 

"I've got to drive home, so I'll call you tomorrow?" Junior tells Sky

"You've got to go now? It's 1:45am, why don't you come upstairs with me, and drive home in the morning" Sky suggests

"Hmm, that's not too bad of an idea. I don't have work until 1pm tomorrow, so that's sounds perfect". Sky leads Junior into the house, and up the stair to Sky's room.

"It's crazy I haven't been in your new room yet" Junior tells Sky, putting his things in the corner of her room. Sky hops into bed, and waits for Junior to get in bed with her. Junior removes his shirt, and gets under the blankets with her. Sky gets comfortable in the bed, and her and Junior start spooning, and then fall asleep. Soundly.

~

Sky and Junior were abruptly woken up by a shrill scream from the one and only Jazlyn Forster. She has screamed like this before. Jazz had walked into Sky's room to wake her up, but when she walked in she saw Sky and Junior spooning. I know, what's so bad about spooning? Well, Sky's oversized T-shirt had risen up to her waist, and she wasn't wearing panties so, it looked like they were... you get where I'm going with this.

After hearing the scream, Sky realized her shirt was up, exposing her so she pulled it down. Just fast enough before Ana and Zoey came rushing to Sky's door.

Once Zoey saw the scene she was about to throw up.

"Junior when did you get here?!" Zoey questioned

"I got here last night" Junior yawned 

"Why did you come here? Especially at night when we're all supposedly sleeping?" Zoey asks, and Junior was about to respond before Zoey interrupts him. "If the answer will make me throw up, please do not answer" Zoey pleads

"I told Mom and Dad about Sky, and they didn't react that well. Which was expected, I needed air so I came here" Junior answers honestly

Zoey was about to ask another question, but Sky interrupted her this time. "Stop with the interrogation! Junior is here, so what? We should all be minding our own business" Sky states annoyed. "And for the future, y'all should knock before entering" Sky informs.

"That's probably for the best, I don't think I can handle walking in on you two another time" Jazz shudders in disgust 

"Okay now y'all have officially woken me up, can y'all leave?" Sky asks, Zoey rolls her eyes and leads the way out of the room with Jazz and Ana following behind her. 

Sky sighs and falls back into her bed. Junior checks the time it's 9am. 

"I wonder if it'll be like this every time you're over" Sky groans

"Well, I know my sister, and she'll always be weird about it" Junior chuckles, and Sky smiles back him. 

"When's your first class?" Junior asks 

"At 11am" Sky says getting up and putting pants on. Junior stares at her, like everything she does is sexy. Sky catches him staring. 

"Boy, if you keep looking at me like that, I might have to do you right there on this bed" She flirts and Junior chuckles 

"I wouldn't mind that" Junior says pulling her into him, and kissing her neck. He tried to kiss her lips, but she curved it. 

"Junior I have morning breath" Sky giggles as he nibbles on her ear. 

"You know, I don't care" he whispers in her ear. Sky smiles and pushes Junior back onto the bed, and then gets on top of him, leans down and whispers in his ear "I need to do my morning routine" She gets off of Junior and laughs at his face while she heads to the bathroom. Junior rolls his eyes at her and shakes his head. But he liked the tease. He sits up on the bed, and he looks over to his left and her drawer is cracked open. He saw the pregnancy test inside. Junior thinks about how his life is truly going to change.


	6. six

Sky had kissed Junior goodbye, and she was currently headed to her first class of the day. Which happened to be the class they all took together. Sky was definitely in denial about her situation. She definitely didn't want to think about how there is a baby growing in her stomach. It doesn't even feel real to her yet, she just wants everything to stay the same. Sky was seated next to her sister, and they all were chatting around laughing about the joke Jazz played on Doug.

"All right, all you all laugh now, but you wouldn't be laughing if you got a picture like that with no context" Doug snaps at them, causing the group to erupt in laughter once again.

"Dude, just say it. She got you" Aaron chuckles, and Doug rolls his eyes

"I just know, that I have no idea what I would've done if it were real" Doug sighs, Sky and Jazz's smile fades as they remember that they did not tell the boys and Nomi, that the test was Sky's and is completely real. 

"I mean, Jazz I love you, but I still have so much I want to do before I have kids" Doug states, and Aaron nods in agreement. 

"Yeah! I feel like we all have so much, we want to accomplish before having babies" Aaron adds talking to the entire group "Like the obvious one, graduate and get our degree"

"Travel" Doug adds

"Be financially stable" Vivek adds

"Accomplish our goals" Aaron adds

"Find love" Nomi adds surprising everyone. "What? I know I come off as this playgirl, but I do want to settle down one day" She admits to everyone. Sky slowly distances herself from the conversation, because it was bumming her out. Obviously she knows she's going to miss out on many things, but Sky hasn't even really dealt with the full troubles and worries that come with being pregnant in college. She's currently in denial, and knows what she's accepts what is happening to her it will all feel real. Zoey noticing Sky's energy go down, 

"But things don't always happen the way you plan them" Zoey pipes in. "With Doug being blindsided with a picture of a pregnancy test, is similar to the way life can blindside you" 

"Yeah, although we may have a plan for our lives, there's always a chance of life getting in the way for that plan" Ana adds. They all nod in agreement.

~

Junior got home from Sky's place, and he walked into the house. He snuck up to his room, and quickly showered and got dressed for work. He quietly went down the stairs, and peeked to see if anyone was in the kitchen. Happily, no one was there so Junior begins to make some breakfast for himself. He cracks the egg on the frying pan, and seasons it while it was sizzling.

Grandpa Earl walks into in the kitchen, and Junior internally sighed and rolled his eyes. Earl took at seat at the countertop. There was an awkward silence, with the sizzling of the eggs as background noise.

Pops breaks the silence. "Grandson, I remember when I first found out Ruby was pregnant. "I thought damn, now I'm stuck with her" Junior cracks a smile and shakes his head. 

"I know you scared, for what's to come but just know I ain't disappointed in ya. It's life" Pops shrugs and sips his bourbon. 

"Thanks Pops, it's comforting to know, you have my back" Junior informs Pops, and Earl shrugs it off. "I honestly don't even know what to do now. I know I got 9 months before the baby gets here, but what do I do before then?" Junior asks

"The pregnancy ain't none of your business. All that matters is when the baby is out of your baby's mama. It's easier this way" Earl advises, and Junior nods his head in understanding. 

"Well, at least I know how to take care of a baby after it's born" Junior smirks referencing how well he took care of Devónte. Pops nods his head in agreement. "Grandpa I'm so relieved I can talk to you about this, because yesterday when Sky showed me that stick that told her she was pregnant, I didn't know what to do next, and I still don't" Junior sighs

"Wait, you mean to tell me, you let your girl tell you that you are going to be a father after only one test?" Earl questions, and Junior nods his.

Earl sighs "I blame your father for your lack of knowledge" He shakes his head "Boy, you've got to go to the doctor to confirm if she's pregnant. It's just basic facts" Junior perks up.

"Your right!" Junior picks up his phone, and texts Sky fast.

"I know I'm right, and those pregnant tests can be wrong sometimes. On top of that she could be trying to trap you, son!" Earl adds. Ruby walks into the kitchen and adds "Your grandfather, is right. These fast ass girl's, trying to trap men into relationships. I've seen all too many times" Ruby sighs

"She wouldn't do that, we were just friends" Junior tells his pops 

"Which is why she would tell you she's pregnant. To change the status of y'all relationship" Ruby states, Junior shakes his head

~

Sky was done with classes for the day, and heads to Chic-fil-a for lunch, with her sister and Zoey. Sky orders her food, and sits in a booth with Zoey and Jazz. They all dig in, especially Sky. She had been craving their spicy chicken sandwich all day.

"So what's going on with you and Junior?" Jazz asks Sky bluntly, obviously still disturbed from this morning.

"We're friends" Sky responds not looking away from her sandwich.

"You sleep with all of your friends?" Zoey snaps back at Sky.

"Um, no. Just Junior. Guys we don't have a label, and neither of us want one. We like what we are doing currently, no need to complicate things with something as trivial as a label" Sky informs her girls

"Well, you do have a label now" Zoey says matter of a factly. Sky looks up confused " Baby mama, and Baby Daddy" Zoey smirks, and Sky frowns.

"I can't believe Zoey and I are going to be aunties" Jazz comments

"Yeah, now I have 2 new sisters. The fam is getting huge" Zoey chuckles. Sky looks down to check her phone, she had gotten a test message from Junior several hours ago. It was talking about going to the doctor to confirm, if she was pregnant. Sky herself was kind of relieved that there could be a possibility that she's not pregnant, but also going to doctor could make everything more real.

Sky starts crying. Which is 100% abnormal for her. Jazz and Zoey stop giggling and get serious. 

"Oh my god, Sky, Jazz and I were only joking around" Zoey says trying to make Sky understand 

"Yeah, we were trying to make light of a hard situation, that's all" Jazz adds, and Sky starts sobbing now. The people sitting in the tables and booth around them, turn over and look at them.

Sky continues to sob. Jazz scoots closer to Sky, and Zoey walks around the booth to sit next to Sky and embrace her.

"Sky why are you crying?" Jazz asks gently. Sky tries to calm down enough to answer her question.

"Junior asked me when we're going to the doctor to confirm" Sky sniffles. "Then it all hit me at once, that I'm potentially going to have a baby. Then earlier today was talking about having a kid getting the way of goals, and dreams. I definitely still want to accomplish, but now that's all in jeopardy. Another thing, I still have to tell dad, and I know he and the entire community are going to be so disappointed in me. Also, I don't know if I'll lose my athletic scholarship from this. On top of that I'm so emotional, from the stupid hormones that come with being pregnant" Sky sobs, now into Zoey's chest, from her embrace. Jazz rubs her back in circles, comforting her. 

Sky sits up from Zoey's chest, and wipes her tears. She looks over to Zoey and then to Jazz, and she starts laughing. Zoey and Jazz nervously laugh with Sky at first, and then the full blown belly laugh.

"Damn, Sky you scared me. I ain't never seen you cry before" Zoey chuckles 

"I know! I really scared myself, I need to get ahold of my emotions. Because crying in public, now that's embarrassing" Sky states

"It's definitely going to be a struggle, I remember when my mom was pregnant with Devante, she cried at everything. So get really for the next months filled with super high hormones" Zoey informs her.

"Great" Sky sighs 

"I almost started crying with you. I haven't seen you cry like that, since ashy-backed Gerald cheated" Jazz says, Sky laughs 

"Did you have to bring up ashy-backed Gerald" Sky sighed

"Remember when we tagged teamed on his ass after he broke your heart. One of our best moments" Jazz smiles and Zoey looked a little frightened. Sky laughs at that memory. Sky's phone buzzes from a text message. She picks it up and it was a message from Rodney.

You want to meet at Titanium's?

Sky's eyes widen. She completely forgot about this dude.

"Is it Junior again? What'd he say?" Jazz asks after seeing the look on Sky's face.

"It's not Junior, it's Rodney" Sky tells them while thinking about how to respond.

"Rodney? Who's that?" Jazz asks confused 

"He's a guy, I meet at our party. He didn't pay the $20 cover charge, so he wanted to make it up to me by taking me on a date" Sky sighs

"And you said yes to that? How corny?" Jazz frowns

"Don't judge, I was a little drunk and it was cute in the moment" Sky defends

"So what are you going to do?" Zoey asks

"I'm going to go on the date, what do you mean?" Sky says

"Sky you're pregnant, don't you think he'd like to know that?" Zoey says

"It's not his business, and besides it's just one date. It's no big deal" Sky says, Jazz snatches Sky's phone and reads the text messages.

"This boy want to take you out for drinks" Jazz points out

"Yeah, and..." Sky responds

"You're pregnant, you can not be drinking at all" Jazz says 

"All my drinks can be virgin, no big deal" Sky sighs

"What about my brother?" Zoey asks 

"Like I told you before, we're just FRIENDS" Sky states, frustrated

"Can we just leave?" Sky pleads to the girls, they nod in agreement, and take their food to-go.

~

Junior gets back from work, he walks into the kitchen to get a snack and Rainbow and Andre are in the kitchen talking. He tries to back up and get out of there, but they see him, and call him back into the kitchen.

"Junior, have a seat" Rainbow gestures to the chair by the countertop. Junior sits down

"Look I get that our reaction was not ideal" Bow starts off. "But you have to understand it, for what it was... a reaction. It's not how we actually feel" Bow says gently 

"Speak for yourself. I'm very disappointed, I mean I'm glad you got yourself a girlfriend. But come on, I've always told you to wrap it up. To avoid mistakes like these!Come on, son!" Andre exclaims

"She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends" Junior says coolly. Bow gasps, Andre looks up, and tears well up in his eyes.

"Could it be true? My son having a baby mama, that is just his baby mama. No feelings attached? I've created a replica of my father. What have I done?" 

"Dre. Relax. And Junior does she think y'all are just friends" Bow asks trying to make sure her son isn't a player

"Yes she does! No labels, just friends" Junior states

"Friends who get each other into situations, that they can't handle" Andre huffs

"I know! Grandpa said that we have to make sure that she actually is pregnant. Because those sticks are sometimes wrong" Junior tells his parents

"Pregnancy year are 99% accurate. If she took one, and it said pregnant. She's pregnant. Period. Junior you should've been more careful" Bow informs him.

"Well we still need to go to the doctor" Junior says

"I'll set up an appointment for you guys, with my OB" Bow sighs, Junior smiles and kisses his mom on the cheek.

"Thanks mom" with that Junior goes up to his room.

"Bow you're enabling him" Andre exclaims 

"Dre, that baby is going to be our grandchild. I'm not enabling I'm ensuring that the baby is okay" Bow says, Andre was about to respond when Ruby walks in

"What's all this y'all about grandchildren?" Ruby asks

"We were talk about OUR grandchild-" Bow emphasizes our, referring to herself and Andre.  
"-and your GREAT- grandchild" Bow teases. Ruby glares at her

"So what are we going to do about this, Dre?" Ruby asks 

"If this girl, is having Juniors baby. I mean there's not much we can do about that" Andre shrugs

"I meant about Rainbow" Ruby grumbles, Ana Bow sighs in annoyance.

~

Sky was in the living room, on texting Junior. 

How do you set up a doctors appointment? 

Ana runs into the living room, where Sky was. Sky looks up at her, from the couch. "What?" She asks confused as to why Ana rushed into the living room. 

"I was on Twitter just now, and you are trending meme. Why were you crying?" Ana tells Sky, then shows Sky all of the hilarious tweets using a video of Sky balling her eyes out, with the chicken sandwich in her hand. 

Chicken sandwich so good, brought a bitch to tears

When he picks up the phone, when he's alone😂

When you have one week to change your D to an A, but you've barely been to class all semester

Sky giggles at some of the tweets, but she is mostly horrified that someone recorded her and posted it.

"I blame myself" Sky sighs 

"What even happened? Why were you crying?" Ana giggles 

"Pregnancy hormones" Sky responds, and Ana understands. Jazz and Zoey come out of their room, and meet up with everyone in the living. 

"Y'all seen these tweets" Jazz says shocked at what she's reading.

"Yo, Sky you are blowing up. These funny as so funny. Although it was so wrong for someone to record you, like they deadass should've minded their own business. But damn, Twitter is having a field day with this" Zoey says as she continues to scroll through tweets.

"I need a drink" Sky sighs as she heads to the kitchen. Zoey, Ana, and Jazz all gasp.

"You can't drink any alcohol" Ana pipes up.

"I know, I'm getting some juice. Although I wish I could have a glass of wine" Sky grumbles, Zoey follows her to the kitchen, and sits by the countertop.

"So what's re you going to do about your anxiety about going to the doctor?" Zoey follows up, Sky closes the fridge and turns toward Zoey.

"Well, Junior said Bow was going to set up the doctors appointment for us, but that also means she's coming with us. I don't think I want to meet your mother this way. But then again, I don't even have the guts to face my own father, let alone y'all parents" Sky pours her juice into her glass.

"Yeah, my mom can be a lot. And that's just putting it lightly, don't even get me started on my dad. He's a handful" Zoey informs Sky, definitely not easing her anxiety.

"But I'm sure they'll love you as soon as they meet you" Ana chimes in seeing how Zoey was not doing a good job at making Sky feel better.

"If you and Junior are just friends, who just 'hung out'-" Jazz puts air quotations around "hung out". "-over the summer, how come neither of you ever meet y'all's parents? Considering Junior still lives with his parents, and you stayed with our parents all summer" Jazz pipes in, while walking into the kitchen, secretly annoying Sky.

"We never ran into them, when we were hanging out. And I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want to have run into us, if we were ever 'hanging out' in the house." Sky puts air quotation marks on "hanging out" and smirks at her sister cringing, and Zoey fake throwing up.

"That is an image I do not want in my head, ever" Zoey heaves. Sky rolls her eyes at how they are being so dramatic, and puts the juice back in the fridge.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you take Junior with you when you tell your dad the news, that way it'll be easier for you. Then when you meet the Johnson's it won't be so bad, because you and Junior have already dealt with a situation like that before" Ana advises, Zoey nods her head agreeing with Ana's idea.

"What? No way, that's a terrible idea. Our father would eat Junior up, and then spit him back out" Jazz says

"Maybe, Daddy will appreciate him coming to him, man to man" Sky tries to support Ana's idea

"I don't know. Remember when Dad took down my Insta page just because he knew boys were stalking my page. I'm not sure how he'll react to the man who impregnated his daughter" Jazz states frankly, Sky sees her point

"Yeah, Jazz is right. I can't have Junior with me when I first tell my dad. I'll just have to do it on my own" Sky sighs 

"You won't be alone, I'm going with you" Jazz reassures Sky, and walks around the countertop and embraces her


	7. seven

It was Saturday, and Sky and Jazz drove home together. Sky was so nervous, she was sick to her stomach. She was unsure if it was the morning sickness, or if she was so scared to tell her parents. That’s why Sky didn’t have a big breakfast. Jazz parks the car in the drive way, and was about to open her door when Sky says "Wait. I'm not ready" she panics

"Sky, I know it's going to be hard, but I support you and I'll be there for you no matter how daddy reacts" Jazz comforts Sky. Sky takes a deep breath and nods her head. They both get out of the car, and and head for the front door. 

Jazz rings the doorbell, and wait for a response. The door swings open, and Mr. Forster is there with the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh my goodness, what are you two doing back here so early? I just dropped y'all off last week, I wasn't expecting y'all till thanksgiving" Mr. Forster jokes, as Jazz and Sky walk into their house, and laugh nervously to his joke. Sky freezes up and doesn't respond to his question.

"Well, you know we just wanted to check up on you and mom" Jazz speaks up, and Sky nods her head in agreement

"Well, your mother is upstairs braiding some girls hair" Mr. Forster lets his daughters know their mother is working. "Are you guys hungry? We had breakfast, and there are some leftover eggs" He offers them.

"No, I'm good" Sky says knowing how sensitive her stomach is right now.

"Are you sure Sky? You can't resist my eggs" Mr. Forster states waves the plate of eggs in Sky's face. The mere smell of the eggs, caused Sky to feel nauseous. She books it to the bathroom, and Sky throws up her small breakfast. 

Mrs. Forster comes downstairs with her client, who has freshly braided cornrows. 

"Thank you!" The client says to Mrs. Forster before she leaves.

"Jazlyn! What are you doing here?" Jazz's mother exclaims excited to see her daughter, but also confused as to why she's here. 

"We're just visiting you guys, because we love y'all" Jazz lies carelessly, and very nervous because Sky is throwing up in the other room.

"Where's Skylar?" Brenda asks 

"She's in the bathroom, throwing up" Mr. Forster responds. Before Jazz could come up with anything to try and cover for her sister, she is interrupted by a loud dry heaving noise coming from the bathroom.

"What happened? Is she sick? Is that why you guys are really back home" Brenda says seeing through Jazz's lie.

"Hun, all I did was put these eggs in her face, and she books it to the bathroom" Mr. Forster informs their mother.

"She's throwing up, because she smelled your eggs? But she loves your eggs..." Mrs. Forster speech slows down as she realizes what is going on. Jazz avoided eye contact with her mother, because she knows she could see right through her.

“I know! She hadn’t even tried my egg yet, before hurling her entire stomach in the bathroom” Mr. Forster said confused, obviously not catching on like Brenda did.

Sky walked out of the bathroom, and into the dining room, everyone was standing. Jazz, Mr. and Mrs. Forster all look at Sky. 

"Skylar, what are you and your sister doing here? And don't tell me it's because you love us, because I know damn well, it's not that" Mrs. Forster states. Sky sighed knowing that her mom probably already caught on. Sky's dad is the only one who looks like he doesn't know what was going on.

"Mom, Dad, the reason Jazz and I came home today was because I have something important to tell you. It's best if you you both take a seat" Sky says to her parents, gesturing them to sit down in the chairs surrounding the dining table. Her parents follow suit, and look at Sky to continue.

"Um, almost a week ago I found out I am... pregnant" Sky spits out, Jazz closed her eyes in fear. Mr. Forster sat there with his eyes wide and mouth open. Brenda sighed and put her head in her hand.

"Really Sky?" Mr. Forster speaks up, Sky looks down at her feet. "Do you know how hard I worked to keep your image clean, so no one would look at y'all as some ratchet girls from the hood. And what do you do? You prove them right" Mr. Forster raises his voice. "What about your athletic scholarship? You think they're still going to let you run for the school, now that you're with child. News flash, pregnant people can't be award winning track stars" He says really hurting Sky. Sky held it together, surprisingly not bursting to tears while her father berates her.

"Sweetie, have you been in to see a doctor?" Brenda asks Sky.

"I haven't yet, but I have an appointment on Monday" Sky informs her mother.

"When did you learn to make your own doctor's appointments? Just this summer during your rehab, you needed me to set up everything for you. Did you set it up with an OB? because your pediatrician doesn't do pregnancy check ups" Brenda laughs as she tries to break the tension further.

"I'm assuming it's with an OB, but I didn't make the appointment. Junior's mom, Rainbow, made the appointment because she's a doctor, and knows a good OB" Sky says honestly, Brenda nods her head understanding.

"I can't believe you, Sky! Do you even know how much it costs to have and raise a child? And you're all nonchalant about it. This is not what I envisioned for you" Mr. Forster exclaims 

"Dad, just because I'm being chill right now, does not mean I don't care. Honestly I don't even know what I'm doing to do, or what's next for me. This wasn't planned, and believe me I'm just as disappointed as you are. But at the end of the day, god doesn't give us things that we can't handle." Sky sighs, as Jazz backs her up by saying 

"Amen!" Jazz praises raising her hands up, then seeing the anger in her fathers face, and slowly puts her hands down.

"So I'm going to just figure things out as I go along, and it would be great if I still had y'all's support through this new journey" Sky says to her parents

"Of course, I will be there to support you through, hun. But I just want you to understand, that what's coming ahead will not be easy, and I'm not going to be babying you through it. I'm only going to be here for support" Brenda informs Sky, and then pulls her into a comforting hug. They pull away and Sky looks up and at her father, who is still fuming.

"Skylar, I'm going to need time. Time to process the fact that my daughter, an amazing athlete, threw away her entire career for a few minutes of pleasure" He shakes his head in disgust and stalks off to his room. Sky looked down sad, that she disappointed her parents.

"Baby, give him some time. You know how you're father is. He'll still be there for you, he's just upset right now" Sky mom comforts her

~

Jazz and Sky left after several hours of discussing her situation with her parents. Sky was back in her room getting ready for her date, as she's putting on her necklace, she hears a knock at her door.

"Come in" Through Sky's mirror, she sees Jazz walk into her room.

"You're seriously going to go out for drinks with this guy, after the day you had today?" Jazz questions

"Jazz, please not now. I don't want a lecture, because honestly I just want to go out and forget about it" Sky says then turns around to face Jazz. "Jazz, I promise I'm fine, but I just want to keep on pretending like I'm not pregnant, until it's overwhelmingly obvious that I am" Sky says honestly.

"But I know you're hurting" Jazz sits down on Sky's bed. "Remember when I was determined to get us athletic sponsors, so I posted a bunch of thirsty pictures online" Jazz starts 

"How could I forget" Sky smiled softly remembering how crazy her sister was about being Insta baddies.

"Remember how dad hacked my account and took them all down, even after he did all that he didn't talk to me for at a month. So I understand if you're frustrated with him, because I have been there" Jazz explains, Sky looks down.

"But Jazz this is different. You were doing all of that so we could advance our career. I literally threw away career, like dad said. I'm the biggest disappointment" Sky says with watery eyes, Jazz pulls her into a hug. They pull away and Sky says "This is why I want to go out tonight, and forget about all this" Jazz nods her head supporting her sister's decision. Sky embraces Jazz, and then picks up her purse and heads out the door.

~

Rodney and Sky were really enjoying their date. He was a really great distraction for a Sky, but it was great before he started drinking. 

"C'mon take one shot with me" Rodney slurs.

"Ha. I'll pass, I'm good with my drink right here" She says trying to make it obvious that she doesn't want to drink.

"Really, you've only been drinking virgin drinks all night. I'm the only one drunk here. C'mon" He presses, putting the shot in front of her. Ah classic peer pressure.

"I quit drinking" Sky says 

"I literally saw you drunk your ass off at the homecoming party" Rodney points 

"A homecoming party, that you weren't even supposed to be apart of" Sky says sassily reminding him this date is only because he is making it up to her, for not paying the cover charge.

Rodney cringes and backs off with the shot. Sky laughs at him

"I think I should get you home" Sky says to him, as she watches him stumble to get back to his seat.

"No, we should dance" Rodney takes Sky hand and leads her to the dance floor. Where he starts busting out his terrible dance moves. Sky starts laughing so hard because his dancing reminded her of Junior's terrible dancing. Then that reminded her of the night she first met Junior. She sighed and thought "simpler times".

~

Sky un-locks the door and sees Nomi and Jazz sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream.

"Oooo I want some!" Sky smiles charging for the kitchen. Sky picks up a spoon and digs in as Nomi and Jazz stare at her.

"What?" Sky says with her mouth full of ice cream, and they all laugh.

"So you really didn't see me at Titanium tonight?" Nomi questions Sky. Sky's eyes widened, and shakes her head no.

"Well that's because you were too busy taking care of your drunk ass date" Nomi laughs at her, Sky rolls her eyes.

"I'll have you know, I still had a great time" Shy huffs 

“Oh really, because you didn’t look like you were having much fun” Nomi teased 

"I thought it was also so funny, that your date really looked like Junior. But like a shorter, more compact version" Nomi says bluntly, a Sky is taken aback. Jazz burst out laughing.

"He really looks like Junior? For real?" Jazz asks shocked 

"Yeah! I'll show you a photo I took of them" Nomi pulls out her phone and shows Jazz the photo. Jazz giggles.

"Looks like Sky has a type" Nomi teases, Sky rolls her eyes.

"Why are you out with these Junior look-alike's, instead of being with the real one?" Jazz questions, Sky shrugs.

"Jazz I don't know, I mean we haven't had that kind of conversation yet. On top of that I didn't want things to change" Sky admits

"Well, things are going to be changing a lot in the next 9 months, so I suggest y'all have that conversation" Jazz digs into the tub of ice cream, giving Sky a lot to think about. Nomi's eyes widen.

"What the hell do you mean, when you say things will be changing in the next 9 months?" Nomi questions, the twins look at each other. Sky totally forgot she didn't tell Nomi yet.

"She's pregnant, with Junior's baby. Sorry we forgot to tell you, things been really crazy with us" Jazz sighs, and Sky nods her head.

"Oh my god! This is some crazy shit!" Nomi laughs, and Sky shakes her head. “Plot twist! You were last one of the friend group I thought would get knocked up first. I would’ve bet money, it would’ve Ana” Nomi laughed and Sky and Jazz join in.!

~

"Congratulations! It looks like you are 12 weeks pregnant" The OB says from looking at the ultrasound. Sky and Junior's eyes almost pop out of their head.

"12 weeks! Isn't that.... like 3 months pregnant?!" Sky exclaims, the doctor nods her head yes.

"Oh my god" Junior says softly

"Why am I not showing then? And my pregnancy symptoms only started as off recently?" Sky asked very confused 

"Everyone's body is different, because you're an athlete it might take you little more time before you really start showing. For the symptoms, they can happen anytime for a woman, whether it's really early in the pregnancy or really late" The doctor answers.

"So Sky, I need you to be taken iron supplements, because you're iron is really low. Also you need to be taking prenatal vitamins. I know you play track at your school, but I'm going to need you to try and not over exert yourself, it can be dangerous for you and the baby" The doctor begins to advise Sky, but as soon as the OB said track, Sky remembered how she hasn't told her couch her situation, and fears they'll kick her off the team, and she won't be able to run for the school anymore. 

After informing Sky about what is to come, she hands Sky a pamphlet for more information, and left Sky and Junior in the room by themselves.

There was an awkward silence between Junior and Sky, as Sky looked down at the pamphlets she saw her future flash before her eyes, and she didn't like what she saw. 

"How do you feel about all of this? I mean it is happening to you too" Sky sighs

"Honestly, I'm terrified. I mean I still have things I want to accomplish, and I'm not sure how I'm going to do it with a baby. I just started working at my dad's firm, and I still live with my parents because I can't afford my own rent yet. How am I going to pay for all the costs that come with having a baby" Junior says frustratedly

"I totally get it. I love running and track, how am I supposed be amazing if I can't train as hard as everyone else. On top of that only reason I'm at Cal-U is because of the athletic scholarship, what's going to happen to that once they find out I'm pregnant" Sky worries, Junior slides over in the doctors swivel chair, and puts his hand on her leg and rubs it. Comforting Sky.

"If I lose my scholarship, I end up back at home, working at my dad's donut shop" Sky lets a tear slip

"Hey, don't think like that" Junior gets up from the swivel chair, and hops onto the exam table, and he pulls Sky into his chest.

"Look-" Sky looks up at him. "We have 6 months left of this pregnancy, meaning we have 6 months to get our crap together, and figure things out" Junior says rubbing Sky's back. Sky leans up to Junior's lips to kiss him, and Junior leaned into Sky too. Just as they were about to kiss, the door swings open and Bow and Brenda walk into the room. Junior and Sky pull away from each other fast, and Junior hops down from the exam table and clears his throat.

"Oh didn't mean to interrupt" Brenda says sassily and glared at Sky. Junior and Sky avoid eye contact.

"We just came in her to find out what's going on, Dr. Weaver won't tell me, because of the HIPAA law" Bow grumbled the last part. "Sooo... what's going on?"

"Well, I'm definitely pregnant. 3 months to be exact, and she couldn't tell the sex of the baby yet" Sky spills, and before she could add, Dr. Weaver walks into the room.

"Well here's the list of vitamins you need to take" Dr. Weaver hands Sky the paper. "Just follow the directions written and you'll be fine. Also here's a sonogram of the fetus" She smiles at Sky as she hands the picture to Sky, and hands the other copy to Junior, and Sky hesitatingly takes the photo. "Don't forget to set up your next appointment with the receptionist before you leave, alright?" With that the doctor heads out the door. Sky stares at the picture of her baby. 

~

Sky places the sonogram on the counter, to show her girls the picture.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so excited for you!" Ana exclaims, and walks around the counter to hug Sky. Sky looked very uncomfortable with the forced awkward hug. 

"So how do you feel about the situation?" Nomi asks awkwardly 

"What do you mean 'how do I feel about it?' It's upsetting, I know that this baby is going to ruin my life" Sky sighs, thinking about all of her dreams and plans she has for life.

"Don't say that" Ana hits Sky's arm, Sky winces and glared at Ana.

"I meant that how do you feel about your options to you know...." Nomi trailed off, and everyone knew what she meant.

"I hope you don't mean abortion" Ana exclaims. "That's a sin, and I know how much you love the lord. Sky, you don't want to spend eternity in hell? Do you?" Ana turned to Sky and asked

"Honestly, it's too late for an abortion, I would get one if I had known when I was 6 weeks, but now that I'm 12 weeks, and the baby kind off looks like a person, I just wouldn't be able to do it. Damn, irregular periods" Sky sighed 

"Well that means... We're going to have a house baby!" Ana beams, spreading her arms to hug Sky.

"Hug me again, and I will slap you" Sky says with so much venom it could kill. 

"Geez, what's up with you?" Ana backs off

"You. And your annoying excitement. Like shut the hell up" Sky snaps, Ana was taken aback. Jazz sensing that Sky was just getting started on ripping Ana to shreds.

"Umm. Don't mind Sky right now, she's very hormonal, and she can get very mean"Jazz stops Sky from continuing.

"Let her say what she's got to say. We were here together a week before everyone else, and every time Sky is about to say something about me, you stop her. Let her say what she wants to say, she's obviously been dying to say it" Ana says not knowing what she was walking into. Jazz shrugs her shoulders, and gestures Sky to continue. Sky completely rips into Ana, no stone left unturned, no insecurity left untouched. Everything Sky ever held back, came out in that instant. Zoey covered her eyes, Nomi sat there with her mouth wide open, and Jazz looked at Ana with an "I told you so" face. Sky grabbed her sonogram, gave Ana one last sarcastic smile, and stormed upstairs. 

"Like I said she's really mean, when she's hormonal" Jazz shrugged

"You said mean, not evil" Nomi said, as she rubs Ana's back comforting her.


	8. eight

Sky was in the athletics office, speaking to her coach about her current situation. She lets her coach know that she is pregnant and gives her coach, the doctors note about taking it easy. Sky had knots in her stomach, but she knew it had to be done for the baby's sake.

"Thank you for telling me Skylar. Especially during pre-season" Coach Spencer acknowledges, what's that supposed to mean? Sky worried in her head. Does it mean he's going to kick me off the team? Sky is so nervous she could throw up.

"So what does this mean for my standing on the team? and my athletic scholarship?" Sky asks 

"Oh Skylar don't worry, you are completely protected. According Title IX and NCAA policies it protects your scholarship and your standing on the team" The coach explains to Sky, the knots and aches leave Sky's stomach and she smiles.

"Really?!" Sky questions.

"Yeah, only change is that now your going to be competing a 'red shirt' season, instead of a regular season" Coach Spencer informs Sky, as he begins to fill out some paperwork. Sky's smile fades, a 'red shirt' season is when an athlete is still on the team, and on the roster, but you can't compete because of medical reasons. And pregnancy is a big medical reason.

"Alright Skylar, I've updated your status here at Cal-U. Thank you so much for letting me know about your situation. You're all set!" Coach Spencer says, Sky nods her head at the coach, and heads out the door.

~

Sky was sitting upside down on the couch, and Jazz walks over to her. 

"Sky What are you doing?" Jazz laughs

"Well they didn't kick me off the team, and I'm not going to lose my scholarship" Sky sighs to Jazz

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing news" Jazz exclaims, rushing time Sky side on the couch. "Why are you moping? It's good news" Jazz asks 

"I'm 'red shirting' this season" Sky huffs

"Hey! At least you're still on the team" Jazz says

"Yeah, but I was so looking forward to competing this season, and getting back on the track especially after a summer of rehab. I didn't get to compete at the NCAA, and now I won't get to this year either. It's like life is working against me" Sky admits sitting up from the couch and rubbing her belly.

"And I'm sorry about that, but our biggest worry is that you were going to lose your scholarship. Now that we know that you're covered, it should make you feel better" Jazz comments

"Yeah Jazz I know, but I have a right to be upset with the turn of events. Of course I'm happy I get to keep my scholarship and they're not kicking me off the team, but damn it's upsetting to me that another thing is stopping me from doing what I love. I mean, I know it is only pre-season, but my times are the best out of everyone, because of how hard I worked" Sky says 

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand how you can complain about anything. You're lucky they haven't kicked you off the team and your scholarship is protected, after you royally screwed up. Imagine if they didn't where would you be now?" Jazz exclaims frustrated with Sky, there was a pause, then Jazz continued "Exactly! Back in the hood working at dad's donut shop. So I think you should be grateful" Jazz concludes

"Tell me Jazz, what did you place in the NCAA finals?" Sky asks calmly

"You know I placed 3rd" Jazz answers confused, at the unrelated question.

"Yeah, and where was I, when you placed at the NCAA's?" Sky asked Jazz. Jazz's silence was answer enough. "Right, I was at home in rehab for my messed up leg. Where I spent the whole summer making sure my leg was all better for this upcoming season. I was ready to show everyone that my injury did not mean I was done" Sky lets a tears slip. "Just for me to slip up, again and get red shirted" Sky sighed "So if I feel upset that I can't compete this season, just know it's not because I'm not grateful, it's because I'm disappointed in myself" Sky gets up and storms off frustrated that her sister did not understand her feelings. Her own sister sees her as ungrateful, I wonder how she actually feels about me being pregnant.

~

Junior was at sitting at the table at Stevens & Lido, and told the guys about his situation.

"So you're about to have your first illegitimate child, congratulations" Stevens says to Junior.

"Do not congratulate him" Andre spat. "How would you feel if your son got a random girl pregnant?" Andre asks the guys

"Oohh I assure you, my boy would never get himself into a situation like that" Steven says, Andre rolls his eyes.

"First off, she's not a random girl, second, I want to do right by her and my child" Junior states 

"Oh Junior, you don't have to care, until after the baby is born" Stevens says

"Yeah definitely" Josh nods in agreement 

"Well I do care, and I worry about how much my life is change" Junior admits 

"Children can be a blessing and/or a curse. But one thing is for sure is that your life will change immensely" Andre tells Junior

"You're father is right, because now instead of just worrying about yourself, you worry about your child first" Stevens adds

~

It was 2pm, Tuesday afternoon. Junior had headed over to Sky's place, for their usual time they "hang out". All the girls and Vivek had classes at that time, so Sky and Junior had the house to themselves.

Sky had shut her bedroom door behind her. Junior who was already seated on the edge of the bed facing the window, and removed his sweatshirt. Sky slid up behind him, and started kissing his neck. From behind him she slid her hands down his chest. Junior turned around, and pushed Sky back into the bed. Sky giggles at his swift move.

"This is what happens when I don't see you in over a week" Junior says then kisses Sky deeply. He unbuttoned Sky's blouse, exposing her purple bra to him. 

"Well then let's not waste any time" Sky smirks, pulling Junior's face down, smashing her lips onto his.

~

After an exhilarating time with Junior, Sky was lying her head on Junior's bare chest. 

"So did you figure out what's going to happen involving track?" Junior asks Sky

"Yeah, I get to keep my scholarship, but I don't get to compete this season." Sky sighed and explained briefly not trying to get into details because of her and sister's argument earlier today.

"Damn, that sucks. I'm sorry" Junior holds Sky tighter acknowledging her sadness. Sky held Junior tighter appreciating him seeing her side of things.

"I know how tough this past summer was, with you not being able to go to the NCAA's because of your injury, and now you still can't compete because of the baby" Junior adds completely reading her mind.

"Exactly! I had dreams of competing at the NCAA's, winning nationally, and being a recognized track competitor. But now that dream probably won't ever happen" Sky says sadly.

"Why not?" Junior asks

"I'm Junior this year, I was going to use this year to show everyone how I bounced back from my injury, and do amazing at finals. Now I'm basically benched for the year, with no way of proving to everyone I'm a force to be reckoned with" Sky explains 

"I know you'll be out this year, but you'll still have your senior year to show them that you are that force, and you have that fire" Junior attempted to give Sky hope.

"After this baby I don't know how my body will look like, let alone act like. It's just not looking like my goal to place 1st nationally, will happen" Sky shrugs 

"Well I don't want you to give up hope, because we don't know what will happen in the future"Junior says, then Sky's phone gets a text message. Sky sits up and reaches over to grab it and check who it's from.

The text was from Rodney. 

Wyd?

"Who's Rodney?" Junior asked Sky

"He's some guy I went out with last week. He's cool, but honestly I don't know how he's going to feel about me when I tell him I'm pregnant" Sky admits.

"Why even go out with him? Considering our situation" Junior asks innocently.

"Is someone jealous?" Sky jokes with Junior.

"Not jealous, just curious" Junior defends.

"Well, he had asked me out before I even knew I was pregnant. So when he hit me up with the details of our date, I saw it as a distraction. You know how tough last week was for me." Sky admits and Junior nodded.

"So do you like him?" Junior asks

"Wouldn't you like to know" Sky teases, Junior rolls his eyes. Sky laughs understanding why Junior is so "curious" about Rodney. Rules of Sky and Junior's special relationship was, they could talk to or date anyone else they'd like, but they can't sleep with that another person unless they tell each other first. You know for safety reasons, because Sky and Junior have a friends with benefits relationship. Those were the rules before Sky got pregnant. Junior swings his legs over to the edge of the bed, and looks for his pants. Sky slides up behind Junior, and kisses his shoulder. "Look, I just want to thank you for listening, and always being there for me. I really appreciate it" 

"You know I got you, you can always count on me" Junior reminds her, Sky traces her fingers on Junior's back.

"I know, you may be the only one I can trust right now" Sky says quietly, Junior wanted to question it, but Sky distracted him by kissing his neck, Junior turned around and connected his lips with Sky's.

~

Junior had left an hour ago, and Sky was currently texting Rodney setting up another date. She was sitting on the couch with Zoey.

"Rodney is doing too much, I don't want to be the only girl he's talking to. Because I'll feel bad if I hurt him" Sky sighed 

"Sky are you really going to out with this boy, although you haven't told him you're pregnant?" Zoey questions with concern.

"Yes, it's only a couple dates Zoey it's not like he's my man or anything" Sky says

"Yeah, but he's obviously trying to be" Zoey says

"Look, he takes me out on really fun dates, and I enjoy myself. I'm not sure when's the next time I'll be able to go out with someone and get to forget about the fact I'm having a baby" Sky tells Zoey

"That's not true, what about Junior I'm sure he'll take you out, if that's what you're looking for" Zoey suggests 

"Junior and I are just friends, and he's my baby daddy. I wouldn't forget I'm pregnant, if I go out with him" Sky explains "If it makes you feel better I have a plan. When I sense him falling for me, I'll end it. Simple" Sky says nonchalantly 

"It's not always that simple. What if you fall for him?" Zoey questions

"Zoey, I like Rodney, but not in the way I think he likes me. On top of that, I keep him at a distance for a reason" Sky admits

"What happens if he finds out about Junior?" Zoey asked hypothetically.

"It's none of his business, we're not together. We've only been on a couple dates" Sky says confidently

"Okay, but I can definitely see this blowing up in your face" Zoey adds, Sky rolls her eyes. "Wasn't Junior supposed be a distraction from your fractured leg? And now you're in bigger trouble than you were before. I'm just saying maybe you should get rid of the distractions, and focus on figuring out your life" Zoey states her honest opinion before leaving Sky alone, Sky rolls her eyes at Zoey, but it's not like she can blame Zoey. At least, Zoey is honest about her opinions and isn't afraid to share them, Sky really wants to know how her sister feels after her reaction his morning.

~

Junior was in his room chilling, when Jack and Diane walk into his room. Junior looks up from his phone, to see the twins just standing there.

"What?" He asks confused as to why they are just standing there.

"What's going on with you and our parents? They are acting weirder than when you decided not to go to college. What'd you do this time?" Diane asked, Junior sighed unsure if he should tell them the truth, or if their parents wanted to be the ones to tell them.

"It's nothing, you should ask mom and dad" Junior advised

"Just tell us, because they're going to drag it, and turn it into a lesson. We just want the juicy details" Diane says

"I want to know why mom cries, like she lost a son" Jack pipes in

"The reason they're acting like that is because I got a girl pregnant" Junior admits to his siblings. Diane, Jack, and Junior stood there in silence for 5 seconds before Diane and Jack bursted out laughing.

"If you didn't want to tell us, you could've just said so, Long-head" Diane says as she calms down from laughter 

"Yeah, instead of making things up" Jack says. "We'll have better luck, just asking Mom and Dad what's wrong" Jack says Diane out of Junior's room, but leaving the door wide open.

Junior could hear them walk up to Mom, and ask her why she has been acting weird. 

"When we asked Junior he just gave us this bogus explanation" Diane said

"What was the explanation?" Bow asked.

"That he got some girl pregnant" Jack answered. Junior could hear the deafening silence Rainbow gave after hearing the answer. She eventually told them that what Junior had told them was the truth, and that they are handling the news the best way they can. 

Junior hears Diane and Jack run back to his room, shocked at the fact that it's true. 

"Damn, Longhead. So I hear you're about to be a father" Diane starts, Junior smiles and they all laugh.

"Who is the girl?" Jack asked

"Her name is Sky, she's in Zoey's friend group" Junior replied, and Diane started shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're making me an auntie at the young age of 14" She laughs

"Imagine how Devonte feels" Jack sighed seriously causing Diane and Junior laugh harder

~

The following weekend, Sky and Rodney were at the Museum of Illusions, spending their afternoon hanging out and taking cute pictures. As they were walking around admiring the art of illusion, Rodney says "I'm glad you came out with me today. I was afraid I totally blew it, on our last date. I only started drinking that much because I was nervous, but it only went downhill from there" Rodney explained to Sky.

"I honestly had a good time the last time we went out. I like hanging out with you, plus you plan out fun dates" Sky reassures.

"Oh so this is a date?" Rodney smirks at Sky's mistake.

"You know what I meant" Sky giggles, and flirtatiously bumped into him. Rodney slows down, and looks at Sky. "But in all honesty, I really like you" Sky blushes, as he pull her in close. He leans in to kiss her, nervous Sky looks past him and noticed Junior with all his siblings and Junior noticed her back. Sky's eyes widened as they make eye contact.

"Junior!" She exclaims to stop the intimate moment, she and Rodney were having. Rodney turns around and sees Junior walking towards them.

"Hey Sky" Junior says as he pull her into a friendly side hug, because they were in front of her friend. He also introduces himself to Rodney.

"Junior, what are you doing here?" Sky asked curiously

"I brought my siblings here, they wanted celebrate our news, since my parents aren't" Junior answers. 

"Y'all have news? What's the news?" Rodney pipes in confused, Sky eyes widened.

"Did I say our news? I meant my news, ummm I got a promotion at my job" Junior lied terribly.

"Why aren't your parents celebrating your job promotion?" Rodney questions further.

"It's complicated" Junior brushes off Rodney's question 

"So what brings y'all here?" Junior returns the question. Sky and Rodney both look away awkwardly. "Ohh this is a date" Junior teases.

Before Rodney could even respond Sky says "No, we're just hanging out" Junior nods his head in understanding. The awkward silence after that was too uncomfortable.

"Oh okay well, I'm going to get back to my siblings, but it was nice running into you guys" Junior smiles and walks back over to where Jack, Diane, and Devonte were chilling.

Sky and Rodney continue to walk together and enjoy the exhibit in silence. Until Rodney spoke up. "You know what, I just have to say what's kind of bothering me". Sky stops in her and tracks and listens to Rodney.

"When you said that we were just hanging out to your friend, it made me feel some type of way. But I realized that I can't be upset because we never clarified what we are and what we are doing with each other" Sky was seeing where this was going and got nervous. 

"So do you want to be my girl?" Rodney asks Sky with a smile on his face. Sky was silent and really didn't know how to respond. She doesn't want to tell Rodney she pregnant, nor does she want to drag him along any further. 

"Rodney, we'be only been out a couple of times and I've only known you for a couple of weeks. I-" Rodney cuts Sky off.

"I know it's soon, but for me I already know how I feel about you. I like you, Sky. And I don't need time to prove it. I'm grown, and when I feel this strongly I have to act on it" Rodney explained, and Sky didn't know how to respond. "Look, you don't have to give me an answer right now. Just think about it. Okay" Rodney looks her in her eyes, and Sky nods in agreement. Damn, Zoey was right. There was no way of predicting that Rodney was going to fall hard for Sky, I mean they've only been on one date, and yes they text almost everyday, but to Sky it's only because he cracks her up and sends her funny memes. This is definitely going to blow up in Sky's face.


	9. nine

Sky flushed her vomit down the toilet, washed her hands, and walked out of the bathroom and made eye contact with Ana, who was in the the kitchen. 

"You still get morning sickness. Aren't you like 12 weeks now?" Ana asked 

"Um, I'm about 14 weeks now. But it's not as frequent as it was in the beginning. I'm glad the morning sickness will be over soon, because it's really been an inconvenience" Sky answered, and Ana nodded. It was obvious Ana was holding back everything she wanted to say because of Sky blowing up at her the other day. "Look, I'm sorry I blew up at you the other day. I appreciate that you care so much, but I was so overwhelmed that it was all too much" Sky apologized

"It's okay, I know I can be a bit intense. I just hope everything is okay with you" Ana says. Sky takes a seat by the counter table. 

"I'd be lying if I said everything is okay. I mean everything with the baby is okay, but as far as my life is concerned. It's an absolute shit show" Sky admits to Ana.

"Try me. I'm a pretty good listener" Ana said

"I've gotten myself into a situation. I've been hanging out with Rodney, and he wants us to be exclusive. Problem is I haven't told him that I'm pregnant, or that I regularly hook up with my baby daddy" Sky says bluntly

"Yikes. Well how do you feel about him?" Ana asked

"Honestly? I really enjoy his company, and how he's able to make me forget that I'm expecting" Sky answered

"I meant what are your feelings towards him?" Ana rephrased 

"I'm sexually attracted to him, if that's what your asking" Sky answered

"No, I meant do you have feelings for him?" Ana rephrased once again.

"To answer that I need more time with him. We've only been out a couple of times, that's not enough for me to want to be in a committed relationship" Sky says.

"Maybe if you tell him your secret, you'll be able to figure it out" Ana replies

"I don't want to tell him though, the whole point of him was to make me forget everything. But if I let him into my life as my boyfriend, like he wants, he'll be another person I'll have to care about, and another opinion into my situation." Sky says

"You really don't have time on your side, soon enough your belly will tell Rodney everything he needs to know" Ana said, and Sky sighed frustrated. "Unless there's another reason, you don't want to be with Rodney" Ana suggests

"What?" Sky says lost, as what she could be referring to

"Maybe you have feelings for Junior, and that's why you don't think you're ready for a relationship with Rodney" Ana smirks, and Sky starts to laugh.

"I don't have those type of feelings for Junior. I mean he's one of my best friends, and I care for him. But to say I have feelings for him is dragging it" Sky responded

"Okay, whatever you say" Ana said obviously not believing her

"I'm serious, I really don't have feelings for him" Sky said frustrated, Jazz walked into the kitchen at the moment.

"Have feelings for who?" Jazz asked as she headed to the fridge.

"Sky claims she has no feelings for Junior" Ana explained.

"Oh, she definitely has feelings for him" Jazz stated with no hesitation, Sky sighed annoyed. Jazz grabbed her juice, closed the fridge, and walked towards Ana and Sky. "Look, you and I are Tauruses. Once we fall for someone, that's the only person we see." Jazz says

"Which would explain why you feel like you ain't ready for a relationship with Rodney" Ana referred back to what Sky told her. Jazz nods her head in agreement.

"I think it's normal for me to question a possible relationship with Rodney, especially since I'm lying to him, and on top of that we've only been out a couple of times" Sky defends

"But don't you two text almost everyday, obviously that was enough time for Rodney" Jazz says

"You know how you feel, you're just denying it" Ana states

"You know what I don't have the time for this" Sky rolled her eyes and got up to leave the kitchen, When Jazz said under breath. "What a dilemma, to have two guys that want you, yet you still have time to complain" then taking a sip of her juice.

"Do you have something you want to get off your chest?" Sky says walking back to the kitchen, totally feeling the huge shade from Jazz, and this was not new. Jazz had been making snide comments about Sky ever since they got the news that Sky would be red-shirting this season.

"No, I'm good" Jazz says

"No go ahead and say it, because I'm tired of your attitude" Sky exclaimed

"You're tired of my attitude? I'm tired of your choices. This was going to be the year of the Olympic trials, and our chance to make it into the Olympics. But you had to go mess that all up by getting knocked up. I have a boyfriend, and I am still careful, but I see you're too busy playing games to be careful. Instead of trying to figure out your new situation, you went and found another distraction. I can't believe you risked your career for some boy you barely even know. You should've kept your eyes on the dream. OUR DREAM" Jazz went off.

"And you want to know how I lost sight of "the dream"? Because I hurt my leg, and this summer when I needed you the most, you weren't there!" Sky snapped back

"Don't you dare blame me! I wasn't even going to go! You told me to go!" Jazz defends

"I told you to go represent at the finals, but I ain't tell you to abandon me for the entire summer! The only person who was there for me was Junior. He came to my rehab appointments, and helped me with the exercises. These days he's the one person who understands me. He's not just some boy to me, he's is to me what you used to be to me. My best friend" Jazz rolls her eyes. "I think it's so rich that you are coming at me for not being focused on "the dream", but you spend all of your time at Doug's, you aren't focused on track either. Even though it's pre-season didn't mean you could start slacking and showing up late to practices. Your times are trash, even I could beat you pregnant and all" Sky says, and Jazz laughs.

"I'm sorry if I find it laughable that you think you could beat me. Maybe if waddling were one of the events, you'd probably have me beat. Too bad they don't make events that accommodate knocked up athletes" Jazz sneered, and Sky glared at her for mocking that she will be waddling eventually, Sky was seeing red.

"You talk about the Olympic trials, but at the rate you're going I doubt they'll even let your lazy ASS try-out." Sky scoffed fed up, and Jazz gasped "Yeah I said ass, because you've been looking a little plumper lately. If I didn't know any better I would think you were the one pregnant not me" Sky smirked referencing the fact that she hasn't gained any baby weight yet, but Jazz gained weight over the summer. Jazz step so close to Sky their chests were almost touching. Ana was very uncomfortable with the tension so tight, you couldn't cut it with a knife, but she knew better than to intervene. She lowkey hasn't recovered from the last time Sky lashed at her.

"At least under these clothes I look like a woman with beautiful curves, and not a 12 year old boy who has yet to reach puberty" Jazz spat, this time Sky gasped. "But hey, don't worry this pregnancy will give you all the curves you need. At least something good come out of your distractions" Jazz seethes

"You talk about my distractions, what about yours? Doug is a huge distraction to you. Whenever he calls, you go running. No matter if you have something important. It's like you don't have balls to say or do anything for yourself" Sky spat, Zoey slowly walked into the kitchen, seeing the battle that was happening between the twins.

"You're such a bitch!" Jazz growled

"At least I ain't nobody's little bitch" Sky claps-back, Jazz was about to step closer to Sky, when Zoey physically puts herself between the two of them.

"Woah, woah, woah what is going on between you two?" Zoey asks while still being the barrier between them. 

"You think it's okay to be a bitch, just because you think you're "keeping it real". But in reality you are just rude and disrespectful" Jazz stalked off up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. Sky rolled her eyes and left the house. Confused, Zoey looked back at Ana for answers.

"Why didn't you intervene?" Zoey asked

"Look I am not going to intervene in any verbal fights with the Forster sisters. Sky hasn't teared into every insecurity you have, and I didn't want a second round of it" Ana defended

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that" Zoey says

"You only caught the ending of the this fight, they just brutally disrespected each other. That right there was a verbal knife fight, honestly I don't know how they are gonna come back after that" Ana said honestly 

"They're sisters, they probably fight like this all the time. I have a sister, so I would know" Zoey says

"I don't know, this fight felt different" Ana says 

~

Sky rang the doorbell of the Johnson family house, she waited for someone to answer the door. When the door swung open Sky was face-to-face with Rainbow Johnson, Junior's mother, Sky was disappointed when she answered the door. It's not a secret Bow is not the biggest fan of Sky"Hey Mrs. Johnson! Um, is Junior home?" Sky asked, Rainbow opened the front door wider for motioning for Sky to come in the house.

"Um.. yes he is. Is everything okay with the baby?" Rainbow asked concerned, as she closed the door.

"Yes, everything is okay. I just need to talk to your son" Sky admitted, Sky hear footsteps come down the stairs, and looks up to see Junior. She smiles when he sees him.

"Hey Sky, what are you doing here?" Junior asked confused, but Sky gave him the face letting him know they should y'all about it in private.

"Honey, who was it?" Andre asked while walking towards the front door.

"It was Sky, Junior's...um..."Rainbow struggled to find the correct words to define Sky to her husband.

"Hi I'm Sky, I'm a friend of Junior's" Sky extended her hand to Andre, and Andre shake it with a smile.

"Oh so you are the infamous Sky, the woman is carrying my grand child. Do you have any dinner plans? Because we'd love to have you over for dinner, so we could all get to know each other better" Andre asked

"I'd love to!" Sky answered politely with a smile.

"Dinner is tonight at 6" Andre informed Sky

"Okay guys, Sky and I are going up to my room" Junior announces as he grabs Sky's hand and heads up the stairs. Once they get to Juniors room, Sky walks in and started pacing, and Junior closed the door behind them.

"Sky, what's up? Why didn't you call me?" Junior asked

"My phone died, and I just got into the biggest fight with my sister. I am so furious, you don't even know." Sky explained. Junior seat in his swivel chair across from her. "Can I borrow your charger?" Sky asked as she grabbed Junior's phone charger, and Junior nodded yes.

"Why were you two fighting? I don't understand" Junior inquires

"Okay so I noticed that Jazz had been annoyed with me lately, but she never voiced what was annoying her until today. I was having a conversation with Ana about what Rodney had asked me yesterday and-"

"Wait, what'd he ask you?" Junior asked

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, but before I could say no. He told me to think about it and tell him later" Sky answered, and Junior nodded. "But anyway as I'm talking to Ana, Jazz puts inserts herself into the conversation. Then I make her tell me what's her problem with me, because she kept making snide remarks. She let me know the she was pissed that I got pregnant, and ruined our dream" Sky eyes watered remembering the harsh words from her sister. "Right now, I can't tell if I'm emotional because of my hormones, or if what Jazz said to me really hurt me. All I know is that it all feels the same" Sky sighed and plopped down onto Junior's bed.

"I totally get it, my mom used to be my best friend in this house. We were extremely close, since my dad and I didn't have a close relationship at all. I would tell her everything and do many things with her. Now she barely speaks to me, and when she does look at me, her face is full of disappointment. It hurts when you feel someone you were so close to, push you away and act differently. All because of a decision we made. In those times it's so hard, to try not to blame yourself. Especially since the people around you blame you" Junior looked over to Sky, who had tears streaming down her face. Junior stood up, walked over to Sky, and embraced her on the bed.

"She blames me for everything, the worst part was the disgust in her face while she was insulting me. I never thought there was anything I could do to make my sister look at me like that" Sky sobbed into Juniors chest. "I know I've made a bunch of mistakes, but I'm trying to deal with them the best I can. I wish we could make mistakes, and still count on people to be there for you, when you need them the most"

"Is that what you meant when the other day you said you could only count on me?" Junior asked

"100%, because you have been the one person who actually listens when I talk. I know it might be because you feel obligated to do it, but I really appreciate it" Sky stated, and Junior pulled her into a tight hug.

"And it's not because I feel obligated, it's because I care about you" Junior reassured Sky as they pulled away from their hug. He looked into her eyes to make sure she knows he's being honest, and she looks up at him and smiles. Sky loves how Junior makes her feel seen. Sky leaned her head onto Junior's shoulder. "Did you at least get a few good shots in?" Junior smirked

"Come on, you know me. Of course I did" They both chuckle. "But I have to admit, it didn't make me feel better after I said it. I crossed several lines, and so did she, but in the moment I really wanted to hurt her, the way she was hurting me" Sky admits

"At least you got to get everything off of your chest. Most of the things I want to say to my parents, I can't say because I have to be respectful, and grateful that they haven't kicked me out yet. But I'm afraid that me keeping it all inside, I'll eventually explode" Sky nodded completely understanding. "My parents don't get that I already feel bad that I've disappointed them. The way they've been treating me is worse than how my dad used to treat me. My dad has never been shy about making it known I'm his least favorite child, and that I'm not the son he wanted. I felt like back then he didn't have a valid reason, but now I've given him one. Just as our relationship was getting better, I go an ruin it" Junior choked out, shocked how emotional he got.

"Felt that" Sky said compassionately "My father hasn't spoken to me in 2 weeks, my mom checks in on me and then just fills in my dad. So I totally understand the feeling of being a disappointment" Junior wiped the tears from Sky's face, and locking eyes with her. They slowly leaned in, when their lips met they kiss slowly and sensually. The kiss was completely intoxicating mixed with her tears and saliva. Sky felt butterflies and like she was on clouds when they kissed. When they pulled away they both stared into each other's eyes for a couple seconds, Junior felt like she was staring into his soul. They reconnected their lips and fell back onto the bed.

~

Jazz went up to her room, where Doug was waiting for her. "Jazz what took you so long? and where's my juice?" Doug asked as he noticed Jazz empty handed.

"Sorry I forgot your juice, but I just had a big fight with Sky and she completely disrespected me like I was just anybody. The bitch blamed ME for her getting pregnant in the first place, then proceeded to call me fat, pregnant, and your little bitch. Just because I have a man, doesn't mean I don't think for myself" Jazz sighed as she took a seat in her desk chair facing Doug.

"My little bitch? What did I do to get brought up in y'all's fight?" Doug laughed

"She thinks you're a huge distraction from track. She says you're the reason my times are bad, but she's wrong! I made the decision to be with you all the time" Jazz informed him

"What's been up her ass lately? other than that baby" Jazz giggled at Doug's remark. "I mean, you don't believe that I'm holding you back, do you?" Doug asked

"No! absolutely not" Jazz said quickly reassuring him.

"Good, because we're going to prove her bitter ass wrong" Doug said very determined.

"How?" Jazz asked

"She coming at you, because you're falling behind in track. Then only way shut her up is catch you up" Doug said

"So what you want to be my coach?" Jazz asked

"Yes!" Doug said enthusiastically

"I'm sorry, what do you know about track?" 

"Hey, I watch ESPN. Besides, all I'll be doing is keeping you focused on getting better. You're going to be doing all the work" Doug answered

"You just might be right" Jazz complimented

"I know" Doug smirked

"We've had fights before, but we've never crossed the line like this" Jazz stated

"I'm surprised, you held up with Sky. I mean, Sky is a professional insulter" Doug said

"Hey! Just because I'm not as blunt as she is, don't mean that I don't think it" Jazz smirked, and Doug grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed.

"You don't think of insulting things about me? Do you?" Doug asked

"I mean if I were to say everything that came into my head, like Sky, I could really violate you" Jazz chuckled

"Well I'm grateful you made the conscious decision to spare me" Doug said with a smile. "Now could you go get me some juice, please?" Doug asked, and Jazz laughed and jokingly hit his arm.

~

Sky was awoken by the vibrations she heard coming from her phone. When she woke she was shocked it was dark outside. She looked up from Junior's chest, who was still asleep. Sky tried to get up and out of Junior's arms, when she felt his grip tighten around her. Sky laughs realizing he's up. "Junior you have to let me go."

Junior replied with his eyes closed "Mhmm 5 more minutes", Sky smiled. "Come on, we don't even know what time it is. Plus your parents invited me to dinner, and I don't want them to have an even worse impression of me" Sky wriggled out of Juniors grip. 

Junior groaned: "Ugh who cares what they think." "Um I do! I don't want to give them more reasons to hate me" Sky sat up and leaned over to grab her phone, she checked the time. It was 7pm, and there was a bunch of notifications. 2 texts from Rodney, 3 missed calls from Zoey, 2 missed calls from Ana, and 1 missed call from Mom. Sky listened to the voicemail her mom left, saying "Sky where are you, your friends are worried about you. They keep blowing up my shit, girl call them back" Sky ended the voicemail and deleted it, she ain't going to call nobody back because she doesn't have the energy. 

"So what are you planning to do?" Junior asked after hearing the voicemail, and looking at his own phone, seeing multiple missed calls from Zoey. Sky got up from the bed, while pulling the flat sheet to cover herself whilst she grabs her clothes.

"I was going to ask you if I could spend the night here" Sky suggested as she began to put her clothes on.

"Come on, Sky. You can't run away from them" Junior

"I'm not running, I'm merely postponing seeing them until tomorrow" Sky said

"I'm only letting you stay because I know you had a rough day" Junior said, as Sky jumped into her jeans

"Don't lie, you like having me around. Especially overnight" Sky said seductively, then leaned in and pecked his lips. "Now, get dressed I want us to help your mom set the table." Sky demanded, and Junior sighed fell back into the bed.


	10. ten

Everyone was seated around the dinner table, and the room erupted with laughter. Sky was getting along with almost everyone and with Diane and Ruby a little too well. But Rainbow was not sipping any tea, Sky spilled. Ruby and Diane were into everything Sky said. Junior was not surprised Sky loved insulting people, Diane is the dark one, and Grandma Ruby loves to scam. The combination of the 3 of them was dangerous for the entire family. During the dinner, Sky was taking shots at Junior, Diane was taking shots at Jack, and Ruby handled Dre and Bow, it was brutal. But brutally funny to the 3 of them.

"Junior you picked a good one. I like you Sky" Diane complimented

"Yeah! You're alright, Sky" Grandma Ruby said to Sky. "So what are your plans for my grandson?" Ruby asked the question on Junior's parent's minds.

"I don't have any plans, right now. Junior and I are just good friends, who have found ourselves in a tough situation. The only plan is to do right by this baby" Sky said Ruby smiled at her honest answer.

"How do two supposed 'friends' find themselves in a situation like this one? Hmm" Bow asked Sky, Sky was unsure how to answer the question, and unsure if it was rhetorical, so she stayed silent. "You say you plan to do right by this baby. So what is the plan? Do you plan on keeping the baby? If so, do you have insurance or even a job to support the baby? And don't tell me you planned to raise the baby in that sorority, you live in with Zoey. Motherhood is much harder than you think, it's not a game. The responsible plan for the baby would be adoption, and I suggest you two pick that option, because y'all are just two kids playing house, and the best plan for the baby are two responsible parents" Rainbow said, everyone was silent.

"I don't know where you got the impression that I thought this was a joke. I'm scared, and I worry every day if I'm making the right choices. Not only for me but for the baby. It's easy to think that Junior and I are not responsible enough to take care of a baby, I mean look at the situation we both got ourselves in. And honestly, I don't know a thing about being a mother, the only thing I know for sure is my baby belongs with me" Sky defended

"So adoption is just out of the question? Don't you have dreams? and you guys are still so young" Bow pushed

"I have a dream of becoming an Olympic gold medalist. Yes, my dream is in jeopardy, but this baby is obviously what God had planned for me. I'll deal with whatever comes my way." Sky said

"Mom, Sky, and I are still figuring out all the details, but we can't do it alone. I need your support and help in this" Junior pleaded with his mother. Bow sat there, the silence was deafening.

"I'm not going to enable you like we've been doing. We should have made you go to college! I mean look at the trouble you've gotten into because we let you decide" Bow huffed.

"Well, I get to decide what I do with my life. And I've decided I'm keeping my baby" Junior snapped back.

~

Bow was in the kitchen having yet another glass of wine, everyone had gone upstairs to bed after dinner. Dre came downstairs to comfort his wife, who was upset.

"Bow, what's going on? Why did you blow up at them like that? Although I commend you for doing it though. Even my mama commends you" Andre says to Bow

"I hate the fact that they are being so nonchalant about their situation! When have you ever seen Junior so chill about anything? It's this Sky girl, I think he likes her" Rainbow said

"Why don't you like Sky? I think she's lovely" Dre said

"Because she is exactly like your mother! I thought Junior would be with a girl, who was more like me! Not the woman, who makes my life hell" Bow cried.

"You heard Sky, they're just friends. I get that Junior is your favorite, but you don't see me overreacting when I see that Zoey's boyfriend is nothing like me" Dre tried to help

"Zoey is not having a baby with her boyfriend, this is not the same. And there's no way they are just friends. They have feelings for each other. Sky was insulting him at the dinner table, and Junior just laughed it off" Bow explained

"Come on Bow, Junior has tough skin. He grew up with Zoey, Diane, and myself teasing him all the time" Dre said, and Bow took another sip of her glass of wine. "Bow you weren't serious when you suggested adoption to Junior and Sky were you?" Dre asked

"Oh, I was completely serious! Junior is not ready to be a father" Bow said

"Or maybe YOU aren't ready for Junior to be a father" Andre stated, Bow rolled her eyes. "You know damn well Junior is the one who is basically raising Devonte. We would be drowning if we didn't have Junior helping us with him" Andre pointed out, and Bow stayed silent.

"You would give up our grandchild, just because you don't like the idea of Junior being a father? or is it because you just don't like Sky?" Andre questioned, Bow took another sip of her glass of wine.

"Look at the choices, Junior has made for himself. He's running his life into the ground" Bow pipes up

"I know this isn't the life you envisioned for Junior, but you have to accept the fact that he's taking his own path. Look at us, we didn't plan to have Zoey, but it turned out more than fine" Andre pointed out

"We also struggled so much after we had her, with my residency and you looking for a job. We were totally unprepared. We built this life, so our kids wouldn't have to struggle as we struggled in the beginning" Bow exclaims

"I understand your disappointment, but you have to let Junior grow and learn from his own mistakes. We can't be the ones who always make the decisions for him, he has to do that for himself" Andre reminded Bow

Bow nodded completely understanding. "You're right Dre, but it's frustrating when what I envisioned for Junior isn't what's going to happen" Bow sighed

"I know, it sucks to not be in control all the time," Dre said as he pulled Bow into a hug.

~

The next morning, Sky left the Johnson family residence and came home. She opened the front door and walked in. Sky shut the door behind her quietly. Sky walked into the living room when Zoey rushes in.

"Sky!" Zoey exclaimed as she hugs Sky. Sky doesn't hug back and rolled her eyes. Zoey noticed, and pushed her. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick! You left really upset"

"I know, you blew up my phone, Junior's, and my mom's. Thanks for your concern, but as you can see. I'm fine" Sky drops down on the couch

"Where were you?" Zoey asked again

"I was at your parents' place" Sky sighed

"And they let you stay? How was it?" Zoey sat beside Sky

"Junior calmed me down after the fight with Jazz. I had dinner with your family and it was great. By the way, your grandma Ruby and sister Diane are my new favorite people. I'm so glad I got to meet them. Anyway, where dinner took a turn for the worst when your mother made it clear she doesn't like how I'm handling the situation with the baby" Sky tells Zoey.

"Don't worry about my mom she dislikes everyone my brother dates, it's nothing against you" Zoey assures Sky.

"But I told them, Junior and I were just friends," Sky said

"Well, it's obvious to everyone that that's not true," Zoey said, Sky rolled her eyes. "So what's going on with you and Jazz?" Zoey asked

"Nothing, she let me know that she's not cool with me being pregnant" Sky said pretending not to care.

"So I'm assuming yesterday's fight was more than just a sisterly squabble?"

"No, this was serious. She made it clear that she thinks I ruined everything, and she doesn't support my decision, to have this baby. She sides with my dad" Sky sighed

"Maybe some of the things she said was in the heat of the moment, what if she didn't mean it? " Zoey tried to make Sky feel a little better.

"Nah, she meant that shit. But it's cool to see her true colors. She doesn't even see how much I would do for her, because she's my sister and I love her. But she can't even support me in the time I need it most. That speaks volumes" Sky eyes watered, and she let a tear slip. "Fuck!" Sky said frustrated her emotions are all out of whack, and wiped her tear immediately. Zoey pulled her into a hug, and Sky hugged her back tightly.

They pulled away and Sky said "I'm just glad I didn't start crying when we were fighting, that would've really had me embarrassed" Zoey and Sky both giggled

"So what now?" Zoey asked

"Nothing, I need to study for my classes this week" Sky states as she gets up and heads to her room.

"Yeah, I have to plan out Joey's outfits for the week," Zoey said.

Before Sky could leave the room, she turns around and says "By the way, did you really have to call Rodney?" Sky questioned Zoey

"You weren't answering your phone! I called everyone!" Zoey defends, and Sky rolls her eyes and laughs at her overbearing friend. As she walks towards her room her smile fades because she realized that Rodney had asked her to be his girlfriend, and she has yet to give him an answer. She believes that's the reason why she can't move forward with Rodney. Sky plops down on her bed, once she arrived in her room. She groans she doesn't want to pop the nice bubble she and Rodney have been in, for the entirety of their relationship.

~

The week was filled with competition and animosity between Jazz and Sky. They both made everything into a competition, whether if it was on the track, or even who could get dressed faster. Not to mention they still were not speaking to each other. Jazz was trying to prove that Doug isn't affecting her times, and her focus on track. Sky was trying to prove that even though she's knocked up she can still be as fast and work as hard as everyone else, if not harder. And she's not gonna stop until she physically can't anymore. Jazz has been showing up to practice on time and be on top of her shit. Sky had been showing up to practice first and would be the last one to leave. Sky was determined to not let her pregnancy set her back. Jazz and Sky were in a relay and Sky had just handed her baton to Jazz after zooming far ahead of the other girls. Once Jazz got the baton, but she wasn't fast enough to keep the lead Sky had. Sky grunted frustratedly. "Come on, Jazz. I all but handed you first place" Sky sighed

"Do not try that okay, if you were up against Sheila. It would've been the same thing" Jazz defended

"At this point, anyone could beat you. Including myself. What happened? Miss 3rd place at the NCAA Finals" Sky said smugly.

"Shut up. You're so quick to talk, but I bet I could still beat you. Like I have been our whole lives" Jazz said

"Are you challenging me?" Sky questioned

"I mean if you are up for some good old fashioned competition" Jazz smirked

"When and where?" Sky asked

"Friday, 9 pm, at the outdoor track field," Jazz said

"Deal. What does the winner get?" Sky asked

"Bragging rights" Jazz said

"Alright, bet" Sky agreed, Jazz nodded and walked towards Doug who was waiting for her. Sky began fanning herself with her sweater. "Is it really hot outside or is it just me?" Sky asked the group.

~

Junior was job hunting because although working at Stevens & Lido was amazing and following in his dad's footsteps is great, but it doesn't pay enough. Even though he loves everything he's learning about advertising, his priorities are different now. Andre admires the fact the Junior was following in his footsteps, and that's why he gave Junior a stable job at S&L. He loved working with his son every day, and so did Junior.

Junior applied to manage many places. Walmart, Target, and other superstores because he saw they make bank, and had many benefits. Junior had also emailed Dynasty Typewriter a week ago, seeing if the position they had offered him was still open. They offered him a job managing their local venue, where he would be producing comedy shows (something Junior was very good at). They offered him this job several weeks ago when he was producing comedy shows in unconventional places, but he turned it down to continue working for Stevens and Lido. Dynasty Typewriter was offering creative control, benefits, and double what he was making now. The benefits were a big part of why he wants this job, the benefits include health, life, disability, and dental insurance. This job is something he really needed right now. When Junior opened his e-mail this morning, he heard back from them. They said the position was still open, and they would love for him to come in for an interview since they now have a few more candidates for the position. Junior smiled, and at the fact that the position was still open. The interview was this Friday at 12 pm, and Junior was ready to start preparing for the interview.

~

Sky was eating lunch with Zoey, Aaron, Vivek, and Ana, and she was filling them in on the race happening Friday night, between her and Jazz.

"Y'all are racing each other?" Vivek smiles, and Sky nodded

"Bet! I'mma be there" Aaron informed Sky, and Sky smiled

"Really? So instead of talking, y'all are racing now?" Zoey said annoyed

"Jazz thinks she can beat me, even though her times have been ass recently, and mine have been improving. I'll show her" Sky said with a hint of anger in her voice

"I think you and Jazz would benefit from a conversation, where both of you actually listen to each other" Ana suggested

"Ana, you really think they'll even be able to make that happen? They can't even stand to be in the same room with each other" Vivek pointed out

"How did you even set this up with Jazz, when you guys aren't even talking?" Ana asked, and Sky sighed

"Guys it doesn't matter how it was set up. What matters is y'all coming on Friday to support me" Sky said, and they backed off with the questions. "Is it hot in here?" Sky asked as she took off her sweatshirt, really feeling the heat.

"Sky, we're in an air-conditioned cafeteria. I wouldn't say it was hot" Ana stated.

"I don't know, but I'm boiling," Sky said

Sky was about to take a bite of her burrito when she got a text from Rodney. He asked if they could meet up tonight to hang out. It had been 2 weeks since he asked her to be his girlfriend, and she has been avoiding him and that question ever since. After looking at the text, she puts her phone down and continues to focus on her food.

Sky takes a big bite of her burrito, in frustration. "What's wrong?" Ana asked noticing the change in demeanor.

"Nothing, I'm just really hungry," Sky said

"Yeah Ana, she eating for two remember. I'm still lowkey mad that I was the last to know, about Sky's situation" Vivek said

"No Sky, I saw how you looked at your phone. What's wrong?" Ana pointed out, and Sky rolled her eyes at Ana's nosey ass.

"Rodney wants us to hang out, and I'm frustrated because he asked me to be his girl, and I still don't have an answer for him," Sky said

"Why don't you know if you wanna be with him or not?" Ana asked before Sky could answer Aaron pipes in and says "It's because she's pregnant and the baby ain't his"

"But that shouldn't affect whether or not she likes him or not" Ana defends

"Yes it would, because why get emotionally involved when you don't even know if he's going to want to be with you after he finds out your knocked up" Aaron points out

"Facts!" Sky said

"So you're meaning to tell me, you don't know whether or not you like Rodney. Based on the fact he doesn't know you're pregnant? So all this time you've been dating, what? you just thought he was a friend?" Ana asked

"It wasn't supposed to get serious. He was just supposed to be something fun, for me to forget the fact I was pregnant, help me feel normal for a little bit. Nothing serious" Sky said

"Did you tell him that? That you don't want anything serious?" Ana asked, Sky looked down and shook her head no.

"Oh, I wish someone would've told you that this was going to blow up in your face. Oh wait, I did" Zoey comments, and Sky flipped her off.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk communication, is the answer to most relationship problems. And it seems you are lacking in that department" Vivek said

"Maybe the reason you don't know if you like him is that you're in denial about something else" Ana proposed

"And what would that be?" Sky asked

"You're in denial about the fact that you're in love with your baby daddy" Ana suggested

"Girl, bye" Sky dismisses Ana's comment. Sky picked up her phone, to respond to Rodney's text. But she couldn't bring herself to respond to it.

~

Junior arrives at the Dynasty Typewriter, and walks in for his interview.

"Hi, I'm André Johnson Junior. I'm here for the managing position for this venue" Junior introduced himself.

"Hey Andre, I'm Rebecca and I will be conducting your interview. Follow me" Rebecca leads Junior into her office, and motions him to take a seat. Junior sits down.

"Andre how would you describe your management style?" Rebecca asked

"When I would produce my comedy shows in the unconventional locations, the biggest thing for me was organization. I always make sure I have a plan and a backup plan for shows. So the show can run smoothly and to maximize the enjoyment from the customers. So I would say my management style is structured, but also flexible" Junior answered confidently, and when Rebecca smiles back. Junior knew he had this in the bag. After the interview, Rebecca asked Junior. "How soon can you start?" Junior smiles immediately. "Really? Um, I can start as soon as tomorrow if you'd like! So I got the job?" Junior asked her. "Absolutely, you are exactly what we, at Dynasty Typewriter need" Rebecca replies elated.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Junior smiled and shook Rebecca's hand.

"Of course, you just have to fill out the paperwork, and you start on Monday" She handed Junior the papers with a smile and walked out of the room. Junior was so excited he got the job, but the other thing weighing on him was telling his father he was quitting Stevens & Lido.

~

Sky was on FaceTime with Junior, in her room. After track practice.

"It's official! I'm growing, I couldn't fit into my favorite pair of jeans. You know the pair, the high-waisted ones that make my waist look snatched" Sky tells Junior, and he rolls his eyes at her

"Isn't that a good thing? It means the baby is growing" Junior commented

"I thought with the amount I'm working out, and training, I thought it would prolong the belly growing, you've seen those personal trainers who get pregnant, and you can't tell they're pregnant till they're like 6 months" Sky admits

"You're belly growing is completely normal. Besides no one can even tell you're almost 4 months. And you should really take it easy with the training, you know for the baby" Junior suggested

"If I slow down that's how I fall behind, and I don't want to be far behind after I have this baby. Besides all I'm doing is running, I'm not doing heavyweights or any of the other events. I'm strictly running" Sky reassures Junior.

"Okay" Junior gives in. "Anyway, the reason I called was to tell you I got the job at Dynasty Typewriter" Junior smiled.

"Junior! This is amazing, I'm so happy for you" Sky said elated

"I'm excited to be having a steady income coming in. Plus the insurance is great too, this way our baby will be covered." Junior starts. "Did you know that although we're covered on our parents' insurance, our baby wouldn't also be covered. I just found that out today" Junior told Sky.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea. I'm so glad you've got it covered now and glad to have you." Junior smiled at Sky. "So how'd your Dad react, when you told him about quitting Stevens & Lido?" Sky asked

"I haven't told him yet" Sky gave Junior a disappointed look. "I know, I know. I'm waiting for the right time, I just don't want to crush him" Junior said.

"Junior there isn't a right time to tell him. Either way, your dad is most likely going to overreact. Of course, at first, he might be upset, but he has to eventually see that this new job is what's best for you" Sky advises.

"Easier said than done. And maybe you should take your own advice, and tell Rodney the truth" Junior says, and Sky's mouth drops.

"This is not the same!" Sky laughed shocked at Junior's clap back.

"How is it not? You're afraid to tell Rodney that you're having my baby because you don't want to disappoint him, and it's the same thing my dad" Junior explained

"That's not why I haven't told him" Sky lies

"Then what is it?" Junior smirked knowing she's lying.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend. And I don't know what I feel for him" Sky told Junior. Juniors smile fades. Junior was confused about the twinge of jealousy he felt. "So my plan is to avoid him until I figure it out," Sky said, Junior felt a twinge of jealousy. Confused at his reaction to Sky's unsure feelings for Rodney, he gets back to his point.

"So how is this different than what I said? You don't want to disappoint him" Junior points out

"Whatever. You should still tell him" Sky said

"I'll tell him, when you tell Rodney," Junior said

"So what are you gonna do? You can't go back and forth from Stevens & Lido and Dynasty Typewriter. What are you gonna tell him when you don't show up to work on Monday? Hmm" Sky asked

"Okay, you're right. I'll tell him this weekend. I mean it's the only time I have to tell him before it's too late." Junior agreed.

"I know I'm right" Sky smirked. As she began to feel hot again. "Geez, it's a sauna in here," Sky says to Junior, then proceeds to remove her shirt, leaving Sky in her Lacey bra.

"Oh I see what you're doing?" Junior smirked

"Oh please, I'm literally overheating, you're here thinking it's for you. Get a grip" Sky teased, knowing exactly what she was doing. Although she was really burning up, she might as well have some fun with it.

~

It was Friday night, and Sky and Jazz were on the track stretching. Everyone else was gathering in the bleachers, looking for a seat. Aaron was taking bets.

"Are we sure, this is even a good idea for them? They're not talking, but they're racing?" Junior asked Doug as he took a seat beside him. Expecting a similar concerning response.

"Look Sky, is the one who started this whole mess. Telling Jazz I'm the reason her times are awful. She thinks she knows everything, she's trying plant seeds of doubt in Jazz's head. My girl will show her" Doug said passionately. "Aaron, I'm placing my bet on Jazz to win" Doug announces as he hands Aaron his money, Junior did not appreciate the way Doug was talking about Sky.

"I'm pretty sure Jazz is the one who started the fight, by not being supportive of Sky's decision" Junior defends Sky. "I'm also sure, Jazz is the one wanted the race. You're mad at Sky, for just stating the facts. I mean if Jazz placed 3rd at the finals, and now her times are at a high school level. The difference between then and now is she spends her time with you. So I think it's pretty obvious Sky can beat Jazz any day." Junior said to Doug, and Doug glared at Junior. "Aaron, I'm placing my bet on Sky" Junior announced, Aaron smiled at the participation and wrote it down, then took Junior's money.

"Bro, you don't know these girls. You've known them for what? A couple of months. I've known them for 2 years. So back off" Doug said to Junior

"Why are you so threatened by what Sky said to Jazz?? Is it because it's true?" Junior pushed, Doug ignored Junior, but he was definitely getting under his skin.

"I think that this is a terrible idea. And this race is only going to make living with the both of them even more insufferable" Zoey said

"I know right" Ana said worried.

The entire friend group was seated and waiting for the race to begin, when they hear someone come down the steps. The gang looks up and sees Rodney coming down the stairs and towards them. They all greet him, most of them confused as to how he knew about the race, but here he was. Before anyone could even ask questions, Sheila, the twins' track mate, was counting down for them to begin.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Then Sheila blows the whistle and Sky and Jazz take off. Sky and Jazz were going to an 800m, which was two laps. They took off and Sky and Jazz were at the same place, for the beginning. With the same training, they knew, to take it easy at the start, so they'll have enough energy to push themselves towards the end. Jazz was beating Sky slightly. By the end of the first lap, Sky was trailing behind Jazz. Sky felt herself heating up already, dripping in sweat. Doug was cheesing hard in the stands, proud of his girl. Jazz smirked because she was beating Sky, but Jazz wasn't able to be smug for long. Sky used all her energy and zoomed past her.

Putting Sky far ahead of Jazz, Sky took off like a rocket she was so far ahead of Jazz. Like she had been doing all week, Sky was so proud of herself. Sky smiles as she starts to see spots and feel lightheaded. She crossed the finish line, smiling, and looking straight into the bleachers. But instead of seeing a crowd of her cheering friends. She sees a bunch of worried and scared faces and Junior running down the stairs towards her. Confused, Sky looked at what she thought was sweating rolling down her legs but turned out to be blood. Before Sky could react to the blood pooling at her legs she faints.

Jazz zooms over to her sister, and tries to shake her awake. "Sky!" She cries out. Junior comes to her side and calls her name too. "Call 911!" Jazz yells, Junior immediately pulls out his phone and gets to it.


	11. eleven

The paramedics arrive and the gang had Sky surrounded. Jazz had Sky's head in her lap, as tears streamed down her face. The uncertainty of her sister's life was messing with her head. The last conversation she had with her sister was an argument. Junior began to speak to the paramedics.

"Her name is Sky, she's pregnant with my baby. She's about 15 weeks pregnant. Um... while she was running, sh-she starting bleeding, and then she fainted" Junior said shakily.

"Thank you, sir, we're going to do all we can to help her" One of the medics assures Junior. The medics rush to Sky's side and pull Jazz away from Sky.

"No! I want to stay with my sister!" Jazz says hysterically.

"M'am we are here to help your sister. You'll be right here, you're not going anywhere" The medic assures her. The medics lift Sky off the ground, and onto the stretcher. They give her oxygen and rushed her to the truck. Everyone followed them to the ambulance. As they put Sky in the truck one of the medics states: "Only one of you can come".

Junior and Jazz look at each other. Junior motions for Jazz to get into the truck. Jazz nods graciously and proceeds to get into truck. Junior immediately runs to his car, to follow the truck to the hospital.

~

The whole gang was in the waiting room, waiting for new information. Sky's parents walk through the front doors and rush to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Brenda. Skylar Forster's mom, my baby was rushed in here half an hour ago, and I'd like to see her" Brenda said to a lady at the front desk.

"Your daughter Skylar is still being looked at by our doctors, you can wait in the waiting room until we get an update" The lady kindly tells Brenda. Brenda looks over to the waiting room and makes eye contact with Jazz. She immediately walks over to her.

"Honey, what happened?" Brenda asked Jazz.

"Sky and I were racing, then she started bleeding from her vagina, and then she fainted" Jazz explained to her parents. Brenda's face went blank as she slowly sat down. "They haven't updated us, on anything yet so we don't know what's going on with her" Jazz finishes. Tears begin to stream down her mother's face, as well as worry. "Mom, don't cry. The paramedics said Sky is going to be fine. She will pull through" Jazz tried to reassure her.

"Sky will be fine physically, but the bleeding most likely means she having a miscarriage. She won't be okay mentally. Losing a child, that sticks with you" Brenda said

"She's having a miscarriage?" Junior asked

"She might be having one, that doesn't mean she's having one" Zoey tried to keep Junior calm. Rainbow and Ruby walk into the waiting room.

"Mom, Mrs. Forster is saying it's most likely a miscarriage. Is it?" Junior asked Bow.

"From what you explained on the phone, yeah it sounds like a miscarriage" Bow said, Junior sits down completely shattered. Zoey laid her head on his shoulder to comfort him.

The doctor walks into the waiting room, and everyone looked up at her. "Skylar Forster's family?" She called out, and everyone stood up. "Hi, I'm Dr. Jackson, I examined Skylar. Skylar was unconscious, came in with vaginal bleeding. We have since then diagnosed her with placenta previa, meaning the placenta is too close to her cervix. Which caused the bleeding. Sky fainted because she overheated from over-exercising. Do you know why she was exercising so much?" Dr. Jackson asked

"We're on the track team, so we're training right now" Jazz responded

"So the baby is okay?" Junior asked

"Yes, the baby is just fine. But Sky is going to have to slow down. Once her baby grows and ascends more into her uterus, her placenta previa will absolve" Dr. Jackson informed them.

"Is she awake? Can we see her?" Brenda asked the doctor.

"Yes! But only 3 people at a time" Dr. Jackson stated. Mr. and Mrs. Forster and Jazz all follow the doctor to Sky's room. While everyone in the waiting room let's out a sigh of release.

Junior was still stuck in a zone. Zoey thought that maybe, he didn't hear what the doctor said. "Junior, she's okay! She didn't have a miscarriage" Zoey comforts Junior. Junior nodded to show he understood, but he was staring off into the distance. Trying to deal with how much worry and fear, he had just experienced. He didn't know how much he cared about Sky, until now. He knew he cared about Sky as a friend and the mother of his child, but he is seeing now that he has feelings for Sky. But he is unsure if it's his high emotions because of this incident or if he's had them all along.

~

Forster's were all smiling, and extremely happy that Sky was okay. But after the first 10 minutes, the silence became deafening. Brenda was the only carrying a conversation with Sky. Mr. Forster was still furious at Sky for getting herself pregnant in the first place, he made that very obvious. Sky knew he was only there to see if she was alive, and nothing more.

"I bet we're all hungry right? Well, your father and I can go gets us all some dinner. We'll be back" Brenda tells Sky, leaving Jazz and Sky in the room together. Sky rolled her eyes at the fact, that she's sitting in a hospital bed, and her dad still can't say a few sentences to her.

After their parents left, it was silent, but then Jazz spoke up.

"Look, I'm really sorry for how I've been acting all week. I mean, we're sisters, we have to move past this and be who we are. We're better as a team" Jazz suggested

"I don't think we can just move past it, without addressing it. You told me you don't appreciate my decision to have this baby. You acted like I got pregnant on purpose, and I ruined our lives. It felt like a knife in the gut, to feel like I don't even have my own sister on my side" Sky states the facts.

"I know it was hurtful, but it was how I felt. We had a plan and a dream to be Olympic track stars, and now it's looking like that's not going to happen" Jazz said

"But the dream might not only happen because of me. You might not make it to the trials if you don't improve your times" Sky shot back, Jazz stayed silent. "You know what, if the roles were reversed I would've made sure you knew I supported you no matter what. You don't even know how much I would do for you, just because you're my sister"

"I don't believe that, because the way you were on me about my times, tells me otherwise. Blaming my relationship with Doug for everything tells me if I were the one who was knocked up, you'd be doing the same thing I am" Jazz defended

"I guess, we'll just have to agree, to disagree on that point" Sky stated. "But, I'm sorry" Sky apologized. Jazz looked up from her lap confused.

"I never apologized to you for getting pregnant, and completely changing the plan we had for our lives. I understand how you feel." Sky said

"Sky, it's okay. I know we had the same dreams, but I realized we are two different people. And even though we are twins, we are going to have our own journeys. I'm sorry, for not being supportive of you in your decision to have this baby. I all but put you in this hospital bed, by making us compete against each other" Jazz responded

"Jazz, I put myself in this bed. I had no plans of slowing down, I was training harder than anyone. I didn't want to fall behind, I was completely ignoring the fact, that I physically can't go harder than everyone else, because I'm carrying a baby. My baby, who I almost killed tonight, because I wasn't listening to my body"

"I am going to make sure you don't overdo it. You have to slow down, from now on, whatever you need in this pregnancy. I will get it for you. I am officially your #1 supporter. I don't want anything happening to my niece or nephew." Jazz said the last part to Sky's stomach, Sky smiled

"And even though I can't compete with you this year, it doesn't mean the dream is dead. You are going to go to the Olympic trials this year. You are going to train hard, with me as your coach, and you will be selected to compete in the trials." Sky assured her sister

"I'll train hard, and that's a promise. I got defensive when you called me out about my relationship with Doug because I knew it was true. I love Doug, I don't want to lose him, but it's obvious I can't balance my relationship and track" Jazz admitted

"Maybe, you have put your relationship on pause, at least until after track season," Sky said, Jazz nodded, and she pulled Sky in for a hug. After the hug, Sky made Jazz get into the bed with her

"We have to promise we'll never fight this bad, ever again," Jazz said as she laid her head on Sky's shoulder

"Whatever is bothering us, we just have to say it. No matter how much it might hurt, we can't hold it back and let it fester" Sky responded and Jazz agreed and they both smiled.

"Tonight, I beat you for the first time. And it wasn't even close!" Sky gloated, and Jazz rolled her eyes and laughed

"Yeah you kicked my ass tonight" Jazz admitted

"Rodney came to the race tonight. And he most definitely knows you're pregnant now" Jazz informs Sky, Sky looked at Jazz completely shocked

"Ugh. This is not how I wanted him to find out, I have to talk to him" Sky finally groans. "But surprisingly that's not a conversation I'm dreading. The one I'm dreading is the one with Junior. I almost killed our baby, I can't imagine how he's feeling" Sky said

"He held it together, and he was really strong when everyone was hysterical" Jazz informed Sky.

~

The doctor's kept Sky overnight, to monitor her. Junior came in the morning, right before they were about to discharge Sky. When he came into the room, Jazz was still dead asleep on the couch, and Sky was wide awake.

"I'm surprised you are up this early" Junior said

"These hospital beds are really uncomfortable, I've tossed and turned all night" Sky opens up as shifts in the bed, Junior nods his head. And they stood there staring at each other for a couple of seconds too long. Junior was nervous to talk to Sky, especially with his new knowledge of the feelings he has for her.

"Junior, I just want to say I'm so sorry, for putting our baby in danger. I have one job, protect the baby, and I couldn't even do that. I'm sorry, for putting my ambitions before the baby" Sky apologizes emotionally

"Sky it's okay, you didn't know you had this condition. As for track, I get how much you love running track, and how difficult it is to not be able to train like everyone else. Now that we know all the facts, you'll just have to be more careful" Junior responded completely understanding because he knows how much pressure Sky is under. Sky opens her arms for Junior, motioning him to come over and hug her. Sky was very emotional.

"I love you," Sky said to Junior as they embraced. Junior's eyes widened during their hug, thoughts racing his mind, and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Junior pulled away and smirked

"Did thee Sky Forster say she loves me?" Junior asked rhetorically, Sky playfully hit his shoulder

"I obviously said it because my hormones are all out of whack." Sky laughs off the underlying embarrassment that she said 'I love you' to her baby daddy, and she was the first one of the two to say it. She prays that Junior doesn't take it in the wrong way, feelings destroy friends with benefits relationships. Sky believes she said it because she was so emotional, and his kindness evoked that from her.

"Obviously," Junior said sarcastically, and then rolled his eyes.

The nurse walks into the room, with Sky's discharge papers, her clothes from last night, and more information about her condition. "Hey Skylar, these are your signed discharge papers, so you are free to go. The doctor also told me to remind you that with your condition, you must take things easy. Go easy on the exercise, physical activity, and no activity that triggers uterine contractions or irritates the cervix, like sexual intercourse or orgasms. And you are on bed rest for the next week" Sky nodded understanding because the doctor gave her the run-down on her condition the night before. But Junior looked at the nurse completely shocked. "Alright Skylar, you're all set. You have a good day" The nurse smiled before she left the room.

"Really? No sex" Junior looked back at Sky

"You really thought that we could still have sex after this? Newsflash, sex is a physical activity" Sky shrugged

"Don't act like you it's going to be easy to abstain from sex. You're addicted" Junior calls out

"I am not addicted-" Sky responded

"I mean... I can't blame you for being addicted, I'm pretty amazing" Junior toots his own horn

"Get over yourself" Sky rolled her eyes.

"Time will tell" Junior smirked. "Well, I just wanted to see you before you leave the hospital and get an update on you and the baby. So I'm glad you're good" Junior said as he came closer to Sky and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you later, Junior" Sky smiled as he left the room. As soon as Junior left the room, Jazz bolted up from the couch startling Sky.

"Just friends my ass" Jazz stated making it obvious she was listening to the entire time.

~  
Junior arrived at home, after leaving the hospital. He walked into the living room, and plopped on the couch, letting out a huge sigh of relief. He had been worried about Sky. Andre walks into the living room and sits beside Junior.

"Hey, how's Sky and the baby?" Andre asked

"Sky's fine, and the baby is going to be okay as long as Sky takes it slow for the rest of the pregnancy," Junior told Andre.

"That's good news! Charlie told the guys at Stevens & Lido, asked about Sky, and sent their best wishes" Dre informed Junior,

"Speaking of Stevens & Lido, Dad, I'm quitting. I got a job a Dynasty Typewriter, and I start on Monday" Junior finally admits

"What? Why? Do you not want to work with me anymore? I knew this day was coming, but I didn't know it was going to come so soon" Andre said dramatically

"No, no, no! Dad, I loved working with you. I'm quitting Stevens & Lido because I have new priorities, and they can't offer me what I need" Junior explained

"But I thought you wanted to be in advertising, more than producing comedy shows?" Andre asked concerned

"I do, and hopefully I stay with Dynasty Typewriter long enough to do some advertising for them. But right now I'm focused on providing for the baby" Junior tells Dre.

"I am really proud of you son, taking responsibility. So what is your plan before the baby comes?" Andre asked

"I hope to find my own place and move out. I want to be financially stable. Also, I want to have everything ready for the baby in my new place" Junior spills to his father.

"I'm glad you took action and did what was best for you. But I am going to miss working with you" Andre said proudly

"I will too, Dad" Junior replied

~

It had been 4 days of Sky mandatory bed rest, and she was slowing going insane. Sky's room was filled with flowers and "get well soon" cards and balloons. She desperately wanted to be out of the bed, and even simply go for a jog outside. It was depressing Sky that her running days were over until her condition was over. Which very well could be at the end of her pregnancy. She is 4 months pregnant, so that means she has 5 months until she can be herself again. Sky had one friend in each of her classes have her on a video call, so she could attend the classes virtually. Jazz had been bringing Sky's assignments to her classes and making sure she gets everything she needs. Sky can see Jazz's guilt working overtime.

There was a knock at Sky's door before the person just walked right on in. It was Junior with a burger from Twerk Burger.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since you visited me in the hospital" Sky asked Junior as she took the bag he handed her, and placed it on her bedside table.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy. I started my job at Dynasty Typewriter, and today was only my second day, but I'm totally killing it. I auditioned so many comedians today and yesterday. It's been very interesting" Junior explained, as he took off his shoes, and hopped into her bed with her.

"I'm so glad, you've had an interesting day at work. Meanwhile, I've caught up on all my shows, and I'm bored as hell" Sky complained

"Hey, at least I ain't come empty-handed. You love eating, so I brought you a burger. Yet, you haven't even looked at the food" Junior pointed out.

"Because that is not what I'm hungry for," Sky said with lust quickly filling her eyes as she rolls to her side, and crashes her lips on Juniors. His hands slide down to Sky waist as she rolls on top of him. Their kiss deepens as Sky pulls Junior closer to her than even possible at this point. The kiss was electric for Sky, and Junior was getting butterflies again. Junior snaps out of his trance and gently pushes Sky off him.

"No. We can't do this, you're on bed rest" Junior reminds Sky.

"But all we're doing is making out, nothing more" Sky tries to assure Junior, as she slowly rubs her hand across his chest, and softly grabs his chin, turning his face towards her. Trying to convince him to continue where they left off.

"That kiss was not the kind of kiss for just a makeout session, and you know it" Junior smirks as she he grabs her hand and pushes it back to her.

"But it's been a week and 4 days since we last time we did it, this is the longest we've gone without it" Sky groans, and Junior laughs at the obvious withdrawals Sky was going through.

"And it's going to be this way until the baby comes," Junior said. "I told you, you were addicted," Junior said. Sky glared at Junior, grabbed her burger, and took a big bite out of it

"Sky you only have to be on strict bed rest for a week, then you can get out of bed and do things. You're halfway done with your week, you'll make it" Junior reminds Sky.

"How can the doctor give me strict orders to stay in bed and never leave the house for a week. This is cruel and unusual punishment" Sky groaned

"Don't think of it as punishment, think of it as allowing your body to heal" Junior said wisely

"Whatever, I'm done talking about this" Sky said, and Junior laughs knowing she knew he was right. "More important matters, I have a doctor's appointment on Friday. I can't wait for them to check me, and tell me what I can and can't do for the rest of this pregnancy" Sky stated sarcastically. "Can you come with me?" Sky asked Junior.

"What time is the appointment at?"

"3 pm," Sky said cooly

"Dang, I have work during that time. Jazz can go with you, right?" Junior felt bad he couldn't go with her, and the disappointment stretched across Sky's face made it worse.

"Right, and it's not even a big appointment" Sky reassured Junior, but she couldn't control how her face reacted.

~

Sky was doing her nails when Jazz came into Sky's room. Sky looked up from her nails. "Girl, Rodney is here"

"Oh shit, for real?" Sky asked shocked and Jazz nodded her head.

"If you don't want to see him, or if seeing him will cause you to stress, I will send him on his way," Jazz said

"No, he can come up here" Sky stated. Moments later, Rodney walks into Sky's room, and Jazz shuts the door behind him.

"Hey," Sky said awkwardly, not really knowing how to start

"So I hear congratulations are in order?" Rodney said snippy, Sky was taken aback. "I'm sorry, that was petty"

"No, um I deserved that," Sky said

"No, you didn't. The better question is how are you?" He asked

"I'm doing better. The only thing is I'm dying of boredom form staying in this bed for days" Sky responds trying to lighten up the mood, but the awkward silence takes over.

"I had what I was going to say to you, ready in my head. But now that I'm here, everything is blank" Rodney starts. "Uh, I spent the past 2 weeks beating myself up for obviously moving too fast. Because you ghosted me after I asked you to be my girlfriend. Granted, I understand if you thought it was too soon, but you could've just told me you didn't want a relationship, instead of completely avoiding me" Rodney vented

"I'm really sorry for hurting you. The truth is I only went out with you because I was using you to try and forget about my problems. I felt like I could escape, and I thought it was all fun until you asked me to be your girl. Then I couldn't with good conscience accept without you knowing that I'm pregnant. That's why I avoided you because I didn't want to tell you, and I was afraid it would hurt you" Sky admits.

"So to avoid hurting me by telling me the truth, you opted to ghost me instead?" Rodney asked confused with Sky's logic, and to be honest, Sky doesn't understand why she does things she does.

"Look, I really didn't mean for it to get like this. When we first met and you asked me out, I didn't know I was pregnant. It wasn't until before our first date that I found out. And instead of canceling, I decided to go and have a good time. Which we did, and after we went out a couple more times, I noticed what a good time we both we're having being together, I didn't want to ruin it." Sky explained. "There's no excuse for what I did. Lately, I've been trying to run away from my problems. It wasn't until reality hit me, that I realized that I can't run away from things just because I'm afraid to face them" Sky finished.

"I get that, but did I give off a vibe that I wouldn't be understanding to your situation?" Rodney asked

"Be honest, on our first date, if I had told you I was pregnant then, do you think there would've been a second one?" Sky answered back with a question. Rodney looked down at his shoes because the reality is he wouldn't have continued to see her.

"So if your pregnancy wasn't in the picture, would you want to be in a relationship with me?" Rodney asked

"I still would've thought that it was too soon," Sky said honestly, Rodney nodded

"That's fair" He responded. "So what are you and Junior? And I don't mean to be intrusive, I was just wondering" Rodney asked nervously, not trying to offend Sky in any way.

"Junior is a really close friend of mine, who just so happens to be my baby's father. We're not exes, nor do we have romantic feelings for each other" Sky left out the fact that she and Junior are fuck buddies. He doesn't need to know all of that information, that ain't his business. Rodney nodded and didn't say anything further.

"So, are we cool? Can we still be friends?" Sky asked trying to see if her answers satisfied Rodney enough to not be mad at her anymore. She really did regret how she handled things with Rodney.

"Yeah, we're cool" Rodney responded with a smile, and Sky smiled back. "But I don't think I can be just friends with you. Even though you ghosted me, I still have feelings for you" Rodney admits, Sky was shocked and didn't know how to respond

"If time is what you need, let's spend more time together. I really like you Sky, and even just listening to you now, makes me want to know more about you" Rodney proposed being very forward and transparent with his intentions. Sky was taken aback, although she did like Rodney, she honestly could only see him as a friend.

"You still want to be with me, even though I'm having a baby with someone else?" Sky tries to get clarity

"I don't care if you're having someone else's baby, I have feelings for you," Rodney says confidently.

"I don't know what you want me to do with that information" Sky states.

"I just want you to know, I'm here for you," Rodney says, leaving Sky very confused at how he's still into her, after all the drama she just put him through, but before she could further question it, Rodney's gets a text message. "That's my job calling, I've got to run, but you can hit me up anytime, okay?" With that Rodney smiles, gives Sky a gentle hug, and leaves her room. Leaving Sky utterly in shock at how this conversation ended. She thought he'd still hate her after this conversation, she really doesn't know how to react to what just happened.

~

It was Sky's last night on bed rest and she wanted to spend the night with her girls. So she arranged a girl's night in her room. Jazz set up the room for Sky since she couldn't do it. She brought chips, candy, drinks, turned on Sky's LED strip lights, and turned on the color Pink. Zoey, Ana, Nomi, and Jazz were all in Sky's room in their perspective spots around the room. They had just finished watching B.A.P.S, and they were listening to Zoey vent about her current situation-ship with Aaron. Ana and Nomi were telling Zoey to get over her fears and just tell Aaron how she feels, while Jazz and Sky were telling her not to forget about Aaron's triflin' ways. It was obvious that the only opinion of Aaron that mattered was Zoey's, so Zoey finally shut up and thought about what she was going to do in her head. At this point the room was quiet, and everyone was doing their own thing on their phones.

Sky spoke up and gave the group a "hypothetical" scenario "Guys, what would you do if a guy ghosted you for more than 2 weeks after you asked him for a relationship, and then after the 2 weeks you want answers so go and ask him why he ghosted you and he gives you an 'okay' reason, and also tells you he has a baby mama. What would you do?" Sky asked the group.

"He would've been clipped after he ghosted me, for real I would've deleted his contact. Period" Jazz stated boldly, Sky knew she was going to say that. 

"He lost me after he told me about the baby mama like who wants that additional drama, especially after him ghosting me for a B.S reason" Nomi pipes in, and Sky nods her head.

"He sounds like an Aquarius, and that would've been an automatic no for me. But in this situation, I would not want to stay with him, because he definitely sounds toxic" Ana said, "I know that's right" Jazz added as she fived Ana, completely agreeing with her answer.

"Him ghosting me after I asked for a relationship would've been a goodbye for me, that tells you everything you need to know. He is not into you, girl" Zoey says, and Sky nodded appreciating these sane answers to her situation.

"So who ghosted you?" Ana asked Sky, because it was obvious the scenario was about her.

"Actually, in this scenario, I'm the guy. I ghosted Rodney, and I have a baby daddy" Sky explains to her girls.

"If it's about you, why did you want us to answer your hypothetical?" Zoey asked lost.

"I asked because when I told Rodney the reason why I ghosted him, instead of him cutting me off as y'all would do in the hypothetical he continues to confess his feelings for me, and tells me he doesn't care that I have a baby daddy, he wants to be with me," Sky tells the girls, they look at her with lost looks on their faces.

"Huh? He wants to be with someone who wasn't even honest with the fact she's having another man's baby, never mind the fact that you ghosted his ass, and didn't even call him over to explain, he had to come to you-" Nomi was cut off my Sky, "Okay, we get the scenario"

"He sounds desperate," Zoey says honestly, and then takes a sip of her drink

"Sorry, no offense but Sky I feel like it's so obvious that you're toxic. How does he not see that?" Ana states.

"Offense is taken!" Sky said defensively

"Maybe he likes toxic girls, you know, a girl that will keep him on his toes," Nomi says

"He's definitely crazy," Jazz says as she eats a potato chip.

"We can all agree it's not normal, but maybe he forgave Sky, and he wants to move forward with her. Maybe he ready to be a step-daddy-" Zoey couldn't even finish her sentence before she busts out with laughter, with the entire group joining her. "I'm sorry, I just heard how that sounded out loud," Zoey said through chuckles.

"There's no way he forgave Sky, after one conversation. I don't buy it" Jazz said referring to Zoey's explanation.

"I know, I didn't even know how to respond what he was talking about," Sky tells the girls

"You've never known how to respond to anyone confessing their feelings for you" Jazz stated the fact, and Nomi laughed, and Sky flipped off her sister. Ana used her hand to block Sky from seeing what she was mouthing to the group. Ana mouthed "Toxic" earning a laugh from Zoey.

"I would definitely be suspicious of it, maybe he's a psychopath and is trying to get revenge on you for ghosting him, and getting pregnant" Nomi says honestly.

"It's either that, or that he's completely blind to that fact that Sky and Junior are in love with each other" Ana said, and Sky gave Ana a stank face and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, why would you want to be with someone who is so into their baby daddy," Nomi said

"Big facts! Ana has been right, I ain't see it before, but I see it now. Sky and Junior have feelings for each other" Jazz agreed with Ana. "You know, Sky told Junior she loved him?" Jazz told the girls, and Sky glared at Jazz.

"I meant that I love him as a friend" Sky defended "And I told Rodney there's nothing going on between Junior and me, beside him being the father of my baby," Sky tells the group.

"Why do you keep lying to this man?" Jazz asked Sky

"At this point, he's dumb if he took her word for it," Nomi said as she opened a bag of chips

"So you're telling me you've never thought about being with Junior? or having feelings for him" Zoey asked.

"Absolutely not" Sky lied, she's definitely thought about it, but she tries not to. It's mainly for her protection. Sky and Junior are friends who have sex, and the death of this kind of relationship is someone catching feelings and the other person not feeling the same way. Sky is not allowing herself to feel that way for Junior, because Junior is a very lovable person. Sky values her friendship with Junior, and she'd rather not confuse it by adding feelings to it.

"BULL," Ana and Jazz say at the same time. "How is it that you are able to be honest about everything except your love life?" Ana adds

"Believe whatever you want to believe" Sky rolled her eyes. "Y'all we need to focus on the fact that, Rodney is not okay in the head" Sky tries to refocus the group

"I say see how it goes, but keep him at a distance," Zoey says giving Sky a clear idea of how to proceed.

"I say talk to him. I mean you two got yourself in that predicament because there wasn't any communication. Ask him what you're asking us, go straight to the root" Nomi advised. "Don't ask him exactly how you asked us, formulate an actual question" Nomi clarifies

"I knew what you meant," Sky said

"I just want to be clear because you can be rude when you are confronting someone," Nomi tells Sky.

"A bit?" Ana said under her breath, pointing out a huge understatement. Zoey jabbed Ana in her side. "Ow," Ana said while rubbing her arm.


	12. twelve

It had been 2 weeks since Sky had been on bed rest. Sky and Zoey walked back to the car, after Sky's weekly check-up with the doctor. Sky sat in the passenger seat, and Zoey took the wheel. Zoey has been going to the appointments with her because Jazz has track practice at the same time, and Junior had work. Sky was still annoyed with how the visit went, and Zoey could tell.

"Hey! At least you're not on strict bed rest. You can go out now" Zoey reminded Sky to try and help her focus on the positive. They had added another week of bed rest because Sky was healing slower than they wanted. Zoey starts the car and pulls out the parking space.

"Yeah, but I still can't run" Sky complained

"You're supposed to be taking it easy anyway," Zoey said as she focused on the road.

"I know how it sounds, but running is how I cope with things. I have this scary condition, that puts the life of my baby at risk. My pregnancy is a high-risk pregnancy, so it's all weighing on me. I wish I could do the thing that soothes me, but that thing could very well kill me" Sky said frustrated, she began to rub her stomach she had new growth, from taking it easy she had a nice bump coming in.

"Well, now you have all the time in the world, you can find another way to cope" Zoey suggests. Sky sighed as she looked out the window, realizing that Zoey was right.

"Hey, I know you wanted Jazz or Junior to come with you to your appointment, and I know you're disappointed that they couldn't come" Zoey acknowledged, but Sky didn't want to talk about it. "But I'm glad you asked me to come with you-" Sky cut her off.

"You know what would make me feel better? Stopping at McDonald's" Sky said as soon as she saw Zoey drive past a McDonalds.

"Sky, I just drove past it. Besides Ana is making tacos for everyone at home" Zoey reminded Sky, but Sky could not get McDonald's out of her head. As soon as she saw the Micky D's it was like she had to have it or she'd die.

"Zoey you have to turn this car around and take me to McDonald's. I don't care about what's at home, I NEED this now" Sky said with such urgency, Zoey quickly listened and made a U-turn. They pulled into the McDonalds drive-thru and Zoey rolled down her window.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" The voice asked with a slight attitude.  
"Can I get, a Hot' N Spicy McChicken, with a large fries, an apple pie, and an Oreo McFlurry" Sky states her order.

"Sorry, ma'am our ice cream machine is broken," The voice told Sky monotonously, Sky could hear her rolling her eyes. Zoey looked over to Sky who was mad, was trying to calm down, and not cry or have an outburst.

"Fine, then just a large sprite. And that will be all" Trying to hold back what she wants to say. Zoey pulled up to the first window.

"Your total is $8.87," The girl at the first window said, and Sky recognized the attitude in her voice and no longer could hold back her thoughts.

"How come your ice cream machine stays broken?" Sky asked the girl.

"M'am we can't control whether or not the machines work or not" The girl informed Sky.

"If a machine continuously keeps breaking down, then y'all should order a new one," Sky said annoyed

"Look, ma'am, if you got a problem you can take it up with the manager," The girl said directly to Sky, clearly addressing her now.

"You know I heard that the machine doesn't even be broken like y'all claim it is. I heard it's because you're too lazy to clean it" Sky shot back, Zoey's jaw dropped.

"If you want to clean that big ass machine be my guest" The girl sassed back, Zoey looked in her lap so uncomfortable

"Don't they pay you to clean? I'm pretty sure it's apart of your job description" Sky argued

"M'am are you gonna pay for your food? Or continue to argue with me? Because I can go there with you if you want me to" The cashier said with an attitude.

"Let's go there! First off your eyebrows look like they're strangers, and I knew you were lazy when I heard your lazy ass attitude over the intercom, but now seeing your inability to finish your make-up I can see how lazy you actually are." Sky said before handing Zoey her the cash to hand to the cashier, Zoey felt very nervous handing the gobsmacked cashier the money. "You bitch-" cutting off the heated cashier Zoey quickly drove up to the second window, before that cashier could finish. Sky received all of her food, then stuffed her face with fries, and Zoey stared at her and then shook her head. "I don't know what kind of customer service I thought we were going to get. But I didn't expect that" Zoey said frankly and Sky laughed "I mean it is McDonald's". 

Zoey drove home. And they both entered the house greeting Ana with a smile. Ana noticed the bag of McDonald's, "Really? Y'all had McDonald's, I told you guys I made Tacos for everyone" Ana groaned

"It's just Sky, she was craving Mickey D's, and she was going to die if we didn't stop and get some" Zoey explained, Sky sat at the counter dug into her spicy McChicken.

"What?" Sky said with a mouth full. Zoey starts to laugh, and Ana shook her head at Sky.

"Sky went off on the cashier," Zoey told Ana, and her eyes widened as she began to have war flashbacks. "That cashier will be in my prayers," Ana said, and Zoey cackled at the fact that Ana still was not over Sky tipping her a new one. "Look, I'm sorry I blew up at that cashier, but it's ridiculous how their ice cream machine is always 'broken'" Sky said then another took a bite of her sandwich.  
"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. You projected your anger with what's going on with you, onto that poor cashier" Zoey said.

"Poor cashier? Don't tell me, you didn't hear her attitude. She was so rude" Sky defended

"Because you riled her up. You've been avoiding talking about your feelings. But holding it in isn't working" Zoey pointed out to Sky. Sky didn't respond and just stared at her sandwich.

"It's definately not working if innocent bystanders are getting verbally abused" Ana commented, and Sky rolled her eyes. "Why is Sky in a mood?" Ana asked before she digs into her taco. Zoey looked to Sky to explain herself.

"I'm not in a mood. I'm not avoiding talking about my feelings. I'm just annoyed that I can't do what I want, and I'm getting fat, Junior is avoiding me and I don't know why, and my sister walks on eggshells around me like I'm going to break if she tells me what's going on. Everything is so different now, so if it seems like I'm in a mood I am not, I'm just dealing with a lot of things" Sky explains

"So why don't you talk to them? Tell them what you feel?" Zoey suggested. 

"You think I haven't. They act like everything is fine, and nothing is different. I couldn't get on honest answer out of either of them" Sky sighed

"What about Rodney? He's here all the time" Ana asked

"He's fine, and I like the attention I get from him. But I still have my guard up with him, because I don't buy the fact that he wants to be with me even though I'm having another man's baby" Sky explained and Zoey and Ana understood.

"Man, the draaaaama" Ana said in a sing-songy voice, Sky rolled her eyes

~

Junior was on a break with a colleague, Cameron. Junior had become close to him. So close that Junior considered him a work friend. They were eating lunch together, after a long day of working with comedians.

"Today has been so slow," Junior said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, they were not funny today. Collectively the group was slacking" Cameron replies

"It was difficult to watch" Junior sighed exhausted, and with a lot weighing on his mind

"Hopefully this was just bad first practice, next time will be better" Cameron sighed in relief, and Junior nodded in agreement, but a lot was still going through Junior's head. "What's up with you? You seemed out of it today" Cameron acknowledged.

"If I'm being completely honest I've been a little distracted today" Junior admits

"What's on your mind?" Cameron asked

"So recently I've been dealing with the fact that I have feelings for one of my closest friends. But I'm unsure if it's because she was recently rushed to the hospital or because she had an accident or if I've had them all along" Junior explained to Cameron.

"I'm pretty sure feelings don't work that way. Your friend being rushed to the hospital won't make you have feelings for her if you hadn't already had underlying feelings you probably weren't aware of" Cameron said, and Junior nodded because he was stating the truth.  
"But I'm also worried about ruining our friendship, this will change how we interact with each other" Junior stated the truth

"That's true, but it could change it for the better. I get why you'd want to hold back telling her how you feel, but I feel like telling her is the best way to go. Because you may not know this, but when something is on your mind it shows on your face. and I bet you she can feel you holding back. So I say be honest because I would do anything to be able to tell the one I love how I feel" Cameron advises. Junior was surprised at the amazing advice he got from Cameron, someone he only met this week.

"What happened?" Junior asked curiously about who Cameron was talking about.

"I was in a situation-ship with someone I cared about, and I let my fear stop me from committing to her. So she moved on and wants nothing to do with me" Cameron admits. "That's why it's better to tell her how you feel even if you lose her. Because it's better to let her know than to live with regret" Cameron advises

"You're right, I need to tell her. I can't live in fear of rejection" Junior agreed

"Yes, because the worst thing that could happen is that she says she doesn't feel the same. If so, you can just move on" Cameron continued.

"Only thing is, I can't spare myself from the embarrassment of her not feeling the same way, by leaving" Junior pointed out.

"Why?" Cameron asked

"Because she's my baby mama. I'm stuck with her for the next 18 years" Junior revealed, Cameron nodded understanding his situation. "I'm going to tell her this weekend. Cameron since you encouraged me to tell her how I feel, do you want to come to Titanium with me this weekend?" Junior invited

"I'd love to! Sounds fun" Cameron agreed excited to party this weekend.

"You sure do advise like you're a therapist" Junior complimented, and Cameron chuckled and resumed eating his food.

~

The next weekend the gang was hanging out altogether for the first time in weeks. It was to celebrate the fact that Sky wasn't on bed rest anymore, her first night out of the house in 2 weeks. Rodney was seated beside Sky, he was her date for the evening. He asked her out this weekend, but Sky already has plans with the gang, so she invited him along. Luca pulled up with his new girlfriend Jillian, Aaron and Zoey still haven't talked about their (kissing) situation, Doug and Jazz are being distant with each other, and Ana and Nomi are drunk and dancing with each other on the dance floor. Sky was drinking a virgin Piña Colada, watching the mess unfold in front of her.  
"I'm going to the bathroom, who wants to come with?" Jazz stated as she stood up from the table. Zoey, Ana, and Nomi all exclaimed that they wanted to come. Sky denied the offer and stayed at the table because she was too tired to get up and go to the restroom with the girls. When the girls left, Sky scooted closer to Doug. "What's going on between you and Jazz?" Sky asked  
"I don't appreciate you acting as if you don't know what's happening. You won, Jazz and I are taking a break" Doug said moodily, Sky was shocked to hear they were even doing so.  
"I'm not acting. I had no idea, Why would that be a win for me?" Sky responded, Doug rolled his eyes and take a shot of Hennessy "Yeah right" Doug slurred sarcastically, and he got up and joined the dance floor to get away from Sky.

"Looks like Doug is in a mood," Sky said to Rodney.

"So is everyone else. Except for Nomi and Ana" Rodney pointed out the fact that everyone is going through some shit. Junior walked through the front doors of Titanium with Cameron. Sky looked up from her drink as soon as Junior walked in. They made eye contact, and a big smile stretched across Sky's face as she waved him to come over to their table. Junior and Cameron got the signal and made their way to the table. Sky got up from her seat and hugged Junior. Rodney was oozing with jealousy. "I'm surprised, you even came with how busy you've been. I haven't seen you in forever" Sky said as she pulled away from the hug.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. How have you and the baby been?" Junior said noticing that Sky now has a noticeable bump

"We've been fine, I'm just glad I finally get to get out of the house," Sky said, and Junior smiled knowing that Sky hated being on bed rest.

"Who is this?" Sky asked about Junior's guest.

"This is Cameron, from work. He didn't have any plans tonight so I invited him along" Junior introduced him. Cameron stepped forward and shook Sky's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you," Cameron said with a smile, and Junior quickly jabbed him in the side. "Ow" Cameron winced

"Oh really?" Sky smirked at Junior before Junior could explain Rodney jumped in. "So I see you have time to talk about me, but not to me," Sky said shadily. Junior chuckled at Sky's shady comment picking up the vibe that Sky is annoyed with him. But before Junior could say his witty response, Rodney spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Rodney. Sky's date" He stated wanting to make it very clear that Sky was dating him. Junior's heart sunk. Cameron avoided eye contact with Rodney, and Junior shook his hand. "Yeah, we've met. Remember at the illusion museum" Junior reminded Rodney

"Right! I was on a date with Sky and you were there with your siblings" Rodney said explaining it to Cameron. Junior quickly got bad vibes from Rodney. There was an awkward silence.

"Cameron and I are going to get some drinks and we'll be back" With that Junior and Cameron went to the bar.

"Why'd you invite Junior? I thought tonight was going to be about us" Rodney asked Sky.

"Jealousy is an ugly color on you" Sky laughed but Rodney didn't laugh back. "You're not serious? It's a friend's night out, and he's my friend and not to mention Zoey's brother. You need to relax" The girls come back from the bathroom, and joined the table. "When did Junior get here?" Zoey asked

"Just about a couple minutes ago" Sky replied and Zoey nodded. Jazz took her seat next to Sky, and Sky stared at her. "What?" Jazz asked confused

"Why didn't you tell me you and Doug broke up," Sky said a little loud. The whole table went quiet. "What?!"

"Wait. Jazz and Doug broke up?" Zoey asked baffled

"We're not breaking up. We're just on a break until the track season is over" Jazz briefly explained Junior and Cameron walked back to the table with their drinks. Jazz tried to change the subject by talking to Junior. "Hey Junior, hows your new job going?"

"Now it makes sense why Doug is so drunk at the moment. Look at him dance sloppily with Ana" Nomi pointed out Ana and Doug dancing on each other. Jazz broke eye contact with Junior and looked over to the dance floor and saw the scene with her own eyes. Jazz was fuming, Doug knew what he was doing. When Sky saw the scene, she wanted to throw hands. "You want me my handle this because I will," Sky asked Jazz. "No it's fine" With that Jazz got up left Titanium.   
Sky got up from her seat to go and confront Doug, but Junior got in front of her stopping her in her tracks. "Hey, hey, where are you going?" Junior asked

"I'm going to talk to Doug," Sky said completely lying to Junior, she planned to verbally annihilate him.

"Yeah, let's go over here, and talk first" Junior puts his arm around Sky and takes her to the area with the couches.

Rodney's jealousy began to rise again, seeing Sky and Junior walk off alone. Rodney looks over to Cameron who was innocently drinking his drink when Rodney pulls Cameron aside.  
"Hey Cameron, buddy. How are you doing?" Rodney asked although he didn't care how he was doing.

"I'm okay-" Rodney cut him off. "Great. So what do you have on Junior?"

"Okay first off, it takes time to get close to someone. It took me 2 weeks to even get to this point. I'm going to need more time" Cameron explains

"Unless you want your job, and your parents to know about your extra-curricular activities, you will tell me all you know about Junior" Rodney threatened

"I know our parents go to the same church and we've known each other for a long time, doesn't give you the right to threaten me. It would be helpful to know why you need to know all this information about Junior. So I can know what to look out for" Rodney glared at Cameron for not getting to the point. "Junior started working there for the better benefits the job offered, to support his baby, and to be able to afford his apartment. His main passion is advertising, and he still hopes to be able to do that, but as of now, he's fine with being the manager. Junior also admitted he has real feelings for his baby's mother-" Rodney cut him off

"He has feelings for Sky? I knew it. They ain't no way their situation was strictly platonic" Rodney said with a smirk. "You said you need a reason why I need this information, and the reason is to make sure Junior and Sky don't ever get together. I want Sky to be my girl, and he can't get in the way of that" Rodney explains

"But he's the father of her baby, he's always going to be in the way. Don't you think you're doing too much for a girl you've only been on a few dates with?" Cameron asked

"Those few dates were enough to know I want her in my life. I've been hanging out with her almost every day for 2 weeks. She's hilarious and she keeps me on my toes." Rodney said

"I wish you had told me, that the reason you wanted the information was to keep them apart. Because then I wouldn't have advised Junior to share his feelings with Sky, as soon as possible" Cameron said nervously about how Rodney would react. Rodney immediately looked over to Sky and Junior who were seated on the couch chatting away, and Rodney was mad at the incompetence of his lackey, but he was too busy plotting to react to Cameron's error.

~

After pulling Sky away from heading straight over to Doug, he pulled her to the couches to talk.  
"I know your thinking about protecting your sister, but I'm thinking about avoiding combat," Junior said

"I wasn't going to hurt him" Sky rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and then what were you going to do?" Junior asked

"I was going to verbally assault him, there's a difference"

"C'mon he's not worth the energy" Junior tried to convince Sky.

"You know who's not worth my energy? You" Sky said matter-of-a-factly. "You can't come here and tell me what to do. Especially when you haven't said more then a couple of sentences to me, in the past couple weeks" Sky called out.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you were lonely" Junior shadily pointed Rodney. "I see you're dating Rodney now?"

"I've always been dating him-"

"You know what I meant, then you weren't seriously dating, but now it seems like y'all are on the fast track to being in a relationship"

"Glad to see your eyes are still working, unlike your ability to communicate" Sky snapped. "Yes, Rodney has been keeping me company. And yes we've gotten close in that way, and it seems fast but you forget I was on bed rest for a week longer than I was supposed to. I needed you, and you were nowhere to be found. So you can't judge me if I've grown accustomed to Rodney's company"

"Sky I'm sorry" Junior apologized

"It felt like you ditched me because we couldn't have sex anymore. I mean that is mainly what we do. There were very few times where we just hung out without sex. Like damn Junior, you couldn't pick up the phone and call me?" Sky said vulnerable.

"No, that was not the reason. And please don't think that way, you've become one of my closet friends, and I see you way much more than just a friend who I sleep with." Junior began to clarify. "These past weeks I've been so consumed at work, and I used it to hide how I was feeling. I've been hiding something from you for a while now" Junior began, and Sky was fully engaged waiting for Junior to continue when Rodney interrupted the moment.

"Babe, I just wanted to make sure. You're okay, you were steaming" Rodney lied, he just wanted to interrupt whatever intimate moment they were having.

"I'm good. If anyone can get me down from a 10 to a 4 it's Junior" Sky explained to Rodney, as he took her hand. Rodney didn't let go of her hand, and she let Rodney hold her hand. Junior was staring at the hand holding, and his heart fell. "Thank you for checking up on me," Sky said appreciatively

"You're welcome" Rodney replied then kissed Sky's hand. "I mean I've been doing it for the past two weeks, I think it's a habit now" Rodney jokes with Sky, and Junior rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Junior you were going confess something before the interruption" Sky remembered, Rodney didn't leave to give them the room to continue their conversation in private he stood there waiting for his answer.

Junior noticed Rodney and Sky's connection, it was obvious to Junior that Sky was feeling him, and Rodney is basically in love with her. So Junior adverted the plan.

"Oh. The reason I wasn't with you the past few weeks, was that I've been apartment hunting, and I think I've found a place" Junior lied. Sky rolled her eyes at the anti-climatic news Junior had to share.

"So the reason you avoided me was that you were looking for an apartment?" Sky clarified and Junior nodded his head. "Why you couldn't just tell me, is what's confusing to me," Sky said, but Junior just sat there awkwardly. "Well, congratulations," Sky told Junior very annoyed, and Junior took a sip of his drink. Sky wondered why Junior was lying to her. There was an awkward silence between the three of them. So Junior took it upon himself to leave.

"Okay well, I'm gonna head out" Junior stood up from the coach. "Tonight was fun, but I have to go" Junior informed Sky

"Already! You've only been here for an hour" Sky complained

"I know, but I have plans tomorrow. So I'm going to turn in early tonight" Junior lies, Sky nodded and stood up along with Rodney. Sky pulled her hand away from Rodney's hand to hug Junior. Sky got on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Junior's neck. Junior put his hands at the small of her back and gave her a nice squeeze. His touch felt electric to Sky, but she assumed it was because they haven't touched or seen each other in a while, but it felt amazing to hug Junior. This hug hurt Junior because he felt so much during the hug, and he knows Sky doesn't feel the same. "Please don't avoid me, I need you" Sky whispered into Junior's chest. Junior heard and whispered back "I won't. I need you too". They pull away and give each other a longing stare. Rodney noticed this and pipes in. "Okay, see you later Junior," Rodney said breaking their gaze. Junior waved and walked away from them. Sky watched him walked away, but she felt sad that he was leaving. 

Sky turned over to Rodney and said "Why did you call me 'babe'?" Sky asked already knowing the answer

"It felt like a natural pet name for me to call you since we're dating," Rodney said

"Cut the BS. You called me babe in front of Junior because you were jealous" Sky called out.

"I'm not jealous" Rodney lies

"Rodney, I've already told you. Junior is just a friend, you don't need to be jealous, or fear something is going on between us. The only thing he is is the father of my baby" Sky explained to Rodney once again. "You being jealous like that was not cute," Sky said as she got up from the couch and walked back to the table. Although it looked like Rodney was receptive of Sky explaining her and Junior's relationship, he was taking it with a grain of salt.

Junior walked up to Cameron and asked him if they could leave and Cameron agreed. "Did you tell Sky how you felt?" Cameron asked

"No, I didn't Rodney interrupted us" Junior briefly explained to Cameron, and Cameron silently rejoiced.

"But you're still going to tell her later, right?" Cameron asked trying to squeeze out more information.

"Dude, she's dating another man. I don't think so" Junior said defeated, and Cameron nodded.


	13. thirteen

The next morning Sky got up early, and went downstairs and made breakfast for herself and Jazz. She made oatmeal with a side of fruit. After finishing making breakfast, she texted Jazz to come downstairs. Jazz came 2 minutes after her text and walked into the kitchen and smiled at the breakfast already made. Jazz was already dressed and ready for what it looked like track practice.

"You have practice on Sunday?" Sky questioned

"No, I'm just going to practice my sprints on the track. I've been putting in extra time to beat times" Jazz responded as she took a seat at the counter. Sky grinned proudly of her sister.

"Thanks for making breakfast" Jazz appreciated.

"Not a problem at all. So why didn't you tell me you and Doug broke up?" Sky asked straight to the point.

"Damn Sky, the oatmeal hasn't even cooled down yet" Jazz replies, and Sky stared at her waiting for an answer.

"It's not a big deal, Sky" Jazz lied.

"If it wasn't a big deal, then why didn't you tell me?" Sky asked, Jazz stayed quiet, and stared down at her steaming oatmeal. "I'm sick and tired of you treating me like   
I'm fragile. Contrary to your belief, I am strong, okay" Sky said setting the record straight.

"I ain't wanna tell you because I didn't want your input" Jazz lies

"And what's wrong with my input?" Sky asked her sister defensively.

"You know how you are. You lack the ability to empathize. Especially when you think you are right" Jazz said

"You act like I'm some cold-hearted bitch" Sky said, and Jazz gave her a look saying "Are you serious?". "I mean, you act like I'm cold-hearted to you" Sky corrected. Jazz sighed at the fact that Sky doesn't understand.

"Well, why is Doug out here blaming me? I know it was my advice, to break up. But I ain't force you to do it" Sky asked.

"Not breaking up, taking a break"

"Whatever, Doug thinks I'm the reason. And I need to know if you told him that"

"So what if I did? Like you said it was your idea"

"Yes, it was. But I didn't expect you to throw me under the bus. I ain't force you to break up"

"Taking a break"

Sky rolled her eyes "You need to tell Doug, that you fully believe that taking a break is what's best for you. Not that Sky said so." Sky said. "I know it's easy to make me the villain, but I thought you'd have my back. I thought we said we weren't going to keep things from each other. And here you going again. Keeping things from me" Sky said upset with Jazz. Jazz looked down at her oatmeal, guilty that she is doing exactly what he said she wouldn't do.

"Sky, you're right and I'm sorry. The real reason I didn't tell you, was because I didn't want to add any more drama to your plate. I don't need you feeling any kind of stress" Jazz admits

"I knew it. You have been treating me like I'm going to break, ever since I got out of the hospital and you need to stop. I'm a lot stronger than you think"

"I just don't want-" Jazz was interrupted by the front door swinging open and Ana and Doug walkthrough, and enter the house. Sky and Jazz look at the two of them, shocked.

"Wow. So this bitch really wants an ass whooping," Sky says looking at Jazz. "Ana, why can't you find a man that hasn't been with one of your so-called friends?" Sky asked prettily

"Sky, don't start" Doug stated

"I know you ain't talking because you deserve a backhand slap for what you did yesterday" Sky spat, Jazz still sat there quietly, and Sky took that as she wants to handle them alone. "You're both lucky, I'm pregnant," Sky said as she glared at the both of them, and went upstairs.

"First thing I'd like to say is that I didn't know you two were broken up. Or else I wouldn't have even danced with him. But you know how sloppy I get when I'm drunk, and I'm really sorry Jazz" Ana sincerely apologized

"So where are you coming from?" Jazz asked addressing the fact that Ana and Doug walked in this house together, and Ana ain't come home last night.

"I was afraid to come home because I didn't want to face Sky or you. So I slept on the couch at Hawkins" Ana explained, and Jazz nodded. "Jazz, I'm so sorry. I know how it looks" Ana apologizes again

"Girl, it's okay. I ain't mad at you. I'm glad you're home safe, and you should go take a shower because you smell like the floor of the bar" Jazz said, Ana was about to leave, and head upstairs when she remembered Sky is upstairs, and she paused.

"I don't think I want to go up there alone" Ana said concerned for her safety.

"Are you that afraid of Sky? Sky is harmless, she's all talk, she won't hit you" Jazz assures Ana, but Ana still feared going upstairs alone.

"I know she's hormonal, but sometimes I feel like she wants to burn the house down. With me inside it" Ana said.

"If you're that scared, then get Zoey to walk you up there" Jazz suggested. Ana nodded agreeing and left the room, to call Zoey, and wake her up from her sleep to come downstairs and walk her upstairs.

Doug and Jazz were alone in the kitchen. "So you've resorted to dancing on my friends?" Jazz asked annoyed with Doug  
"Why do you care? Or did Sky tell you, you have to care?" Doug said sarcastically Jazz rolled her eyes. "I know you're upset, that I want to take a break-" Jazz started before Doug interrupted

"No, I'm upset. That you can't make your own decisions. You and your sister may be twins, but you're two different people. What's crazy is that if she told you to break up with me, you would" Doug said heartbroken

"That's not true! I made the mistake of telling you that it was Sky's advice. It was completely my idea, I believed we needed to take a break"

"Then why do you think we need a break?" Doug asked

"Because Doug you are a distraction. When I'm around you, I don't want to do anything else, but be with you. Because I love you. But I can't balance having a relationship with you, and focus on track" Jazz explained

"If focusing on track is the only reason, then I can help you focus on track. I can make sure you get to your practices on time, and-" Jazz cuts off Doug.

"We tried that remember! When I was beefing with Sky, you said you'd helping practice so I could prove her wrong. Then when I was practicing, I got through like one or two drills before you starting making cute jokes and complimenting me, and then we ending up leaving the track and having sex in the back seat of your car. While it was wonderful I didn't practice" Jazz pointed out, and Doug looked down.

"Baby, I know it's a lot to ask for you to wait for me while I train. But it's what I need. And if you feel like you can't wait or you don't want to wait. Please let me know" Jazz finished, and she and Doug stared at each other in silence. They both love each other so much, but Jazz doesn't want to sacrifice her career for her love for Doug.

"I'll think about it" Doug responds, and then leaves the house. Thoughts ran through Jazz's head, what does he have to think about? Whether or not he wants to be with me? Or if he can wait 6 months?

~

Junior swung by the house to drop off a couple of clothes Zoey left at the Johnson residence, and Zoey asked him to bring it for her.

"Thank you for bringing my clothes. I've been so focused on styling other people, I forget about myself" Zoey laughed with Junior.

"Alright if that's it, I'mma head out," Junior said

"What, why? I thought you were going to stay, I was going to make breakfast"

"It's 2 pm," Junior said

"Well, I want some breakfast food. And it doesn't matter when I eat it" Zoey said sassily. "Why are you leaving so fast; you told me you don't have work till 5. So why are you lying?" Zoey caught Junior in a dead faced lie, and he can't even continue to lie because he texted her that.

"The truth is I don't want to run into Sky," Junior said honestly

"So I see, you're still avoiding her" Zoey pointed out.

"I don't want to see her with Rodney. I found out this weekend that they hang out almost every day. And I know it'll hurt if I see them" Junior admits

"But avoiding Sky is hurting her, and especially when she knows you're lying. On Saturday, you told her that you were not avoiding her because y'all can't do what y'all we doing" Zoey said referencing their sex buddy relationship with a disgusted face. "But instead of explaining why you've been avoiding her, you continue to lie and say you have found an apartment" Zoey pointed out.

"I had to lie, Rodney was sitting right next to her. I couldn't admit that to her with him sitting right there!" Junior exclaimed

"Admit what?" Zoey asked confused

"Admit that I like Sky. Like I have feelings for her" Junior tells his sister

"I knew this was going to happen" Zoey squealed. "Friends with benefits relationships never work. Someone always catches feelings. Haven't you seen any of the movies?"

"Whatever, I like her okay. But she's dating someone else. And it looks like he's really into her" Junior explained to Zoey.

"What matters is if she's into him. From my viewpoint, you still have a chance. As long as he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend, and she says yes. She's fair game. So if I were you I wouldn't let that get in the way of sharing my feelings for someone I like" Zoey advises Junior

"Wow, who knew you could give such insightful advice" Junior teased, Zoey rolled her eyes. It was advice Junior had heard from everyone he talked to, but it was easier said than done.

"I'm glad it helped, now you can stop avoiding Sky" Zoey sighed. "Maybe if you avoided Sky this past summer, you wouldn't be in the predicament you're in now" Zoey said jokingly, and Junior sarcastically laughed at her joke.

"You know how I get when I like someone. I get weird and awkward, and I didn't want to feel embarrassed" Junior said

"She's seen you naked. What's there to be embarrassed about?" Zoey said bluntly. Junior lightly punched Zoey's shoulder as she laughed. "I'm joking, I know how you get" Zoey responding understanding why Junior acted the way he acted. "I hope for the future you don't let fear lead the way" Zoey said.

"Are you high?" Junior asked confused at how chill, and zen Zoey is being. "Have been smoking with Luca?" Junior asked obviously joking.

"Whatever, come eat breakfast" Zoey smiled as she leads Junior to the kitchen.

"What breakfast? You haven't made anything" Junior pointed out.

"What I meant to say, was come make breakfast" Zoey smiled as Junior rolled his eyes.

~

Sky and Rodney were at an infant's clothing store looking for outfits for the baby. "This is so pointless, babies don't need nice ass outfits, they are just going to spit-up on it, and outgrow it. I think this it's a waste of money" Sky complained.

"I read on yahoo answers that getting prepared for the baby might help make it more real for you. Since I know you've been struggling with it" Rodney said while flipping through clothes

"This is not helping-" Sky started when an employee showed up.

"Help? Do you two need help?" The employee asked. Her name tag said, Emily.

"Yes. What do infants wear?" Rodney immediately asked the lady, before Sky could say anything.

"Aww. You guys must be new parents. How far along are you?" Emily asked

"I'll be five months next week"

"Oh well, see you two are shopping in the toddler section, which are clothes that are way too big for a newborn. I'll bring you over to the newborn section" Emily said while bringing Sky and Rodney to the other side of the store.

"Thank you so much," Rodney said

"It's my pleasure. I love seeing new parents, especially new dads" Emily gave Rodney a flirty smile. Sky was going to interrupt the longing eye contact the employee was giving Rodney, but she saw where it was headed.

Sky left them and looked in the newborn section for something cute, while Rodney and Emily continued to chat. Sky was flipping through clothes, not caring because she thinks this was pointless. Finding a stupid outfit for a baby is not going to help her feel a connection to the baby. Sky stopped flipping through the clothes and stopped when she saw the cutest track themed outfit for the baby. Sky smiled looking at the outfit, and she quickly looked around to see if it had matching shoes and it did. Looking at the 'fit, Sky knew this was the one. Although it didn't make her feel any different towards the baby, she still wanted to buy the outfit. Sky walked up to Rodney and interrupting him and Emily.

"I found an outfit and I'm ready to go," Sky said annoyed with the fact that Rodney made her come here, and he ain't even help her find an outfit, he spent the time chatting away with an employee.

"This is what you want?" Emily asked and Sky nodded. "Consider it on the house," Emily said with a smile

"No, it's okay! You don't have to do that" Sky said

"Look at it as an incentive to come back, when you need more cute clothes for your baby" Emily smiled.

"Thank you, Emily" Rodney with a flirty smile, and then he rushed Sky out of the store, and they both hopped in the car. "I just want you to know I am so pissed off at you," Sky said as she put on her seatbelt. "So is this what you do? flirt with other girls while you're on a date with someone? Good to know" Sky said as she folded her arms and looked out the window

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy, there?" Rodney teases, and Sky stayed silent, obviously trying to ignore him. "Sky, I was only flirting with the employee, so she'd give us free stuff. And it worked" Rodney explained, and Sky lightened up.

"If you would've just told me it was a scheme, I wouldn't have snapped at you just now. Besides I love schemes, I wish you would've let me in on it, I could've helped" Sky complained

"Oh yeah," Rodney said in disbelief

"Yeah, I could've been way more bitchier to you, so she could feel sorry for you" Sky stated

"I just figured out what we could do today. We should go out in the city and pretend to be tourists, and see who can get the most free items" Rodney suggests

"Bet. Let's do it" Sky said excitedly.

~

Rodney and Sky walk up to the front porch of the house, laughing, and holding bags of free stuff. "Today was incredible," Rodney said  
"I totally would've beat you, if I wasn't pregnant," Sky said disappointed Rodney got the most free things today.

"Whatever you say," Rodney says sarcastically

"I'm serious, guys will do anything for you, if they think they have a chance at sleeping with you. Too bad this baby was a cockblocker" Sky joked, and Rodney laughed. Once their laughter died down, Sky and Rodney stare at each other. "Today was the most fun, I have had in a long time. It was so fun to explore the city in the eyes of tourists, and getting a bunch of free stuff was also a plus. I just wanna thank you, for always trying to make me feel better and making sure I'm okay. The whole point of today was to help me make a connection with my baby, and it turned into the most fun day I've had in a while. I'll never forget today" Sky said to Rodney gratefully.  
"It was my pleasure. I like doing things with you Sky. It doesn't matter what we're doing, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy" Rodney smiles, and Sky looks into her purse for her keys to the front door. 

"I know last time I asked you said it was too soon. But this moment feels right to me" Rodney started, and Sky looked up from her purse. "Sky, I enjoy hanging with you and making sure you're okay. Like I said before you make me happy. So I'd like it if you'd be my girlfriend?" Rodney asked Sky out again.  
Sky paused and thought about how to proceed. "Sure, I'll be your girl" Sky accepted even though she did need more time to think about how she feels about Rodney. But she knew how he made her feel today, the question is what she felt friendly feelings or romantic feelings?  
The biggest smile stretched across Rodney's face once he heard Sky accept. Rodney leaned in, and slowly placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Their lips connect, and Sky kisses him back. Sky dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rodney kissed Sky with so much aggression it was like he was mad at her. Sky felt like the kiss was not in sync at all. Sky pulled away dissatisfied with the kiss but made sure it didn't show on her face. Sky assumed the kiss was bad because it was their first kiss, and they need more time to get to know each other in that way.

~

Junior was thinking about what Zoey had told him, it ain't over until she's officially his girlfriend. So Junior decided to call Sky. He left work and drove straight to the girls' home.

"Hey Junior, I was just about to call you" Sky answered, Junior was at their front door, and Zoey was there waiting for him and let him in the house. Zoey smiles at Junior knowing that he is about to tell Sky how he feels.

"Oh really!? Well I was calling to check in on you since I didn't see you today" Junior says as he tries to silently walk up the stairs

"Yeah, I was on a date with Rodney today," Sky told Junior, and Junior winced at the mention of Rodney.

"Oh, well. I have something important to tell you. But I don't want to say it over the phone" Junior continued waking in the direction of Sky's room.

"I have something I need to tell you too. When are you coming over tomorrow?" Sky asked as she rolled over on to her stomach.

"I'm not coming tomorrow, I'm here now. Open your door" Junior said standing outside Sky's door. Shocked Sky got up from her bed, and went to the door to open it. She swings the door open, sees Junior, and hugs him immediately.

"Wow, did you plan this?" Sky asked

"Yes, because I have something I need to tell you" Junior reminded her.

"I have something I need to tell you too, but I'll go first because your news seems way bigger than mine" Sky suggested and Junior agreed and allowed Sky to share her news first. Sky pulled Junior to have a seat on her bed with her.

"So today! I had a crazy-ass day. Rodney and I went shopping for an outfit for the baby, and he finessed the employee to give me an outfit for free." Sky explained with a smile, but Junior was trying to make sure his face didn't read "please stop talking about Rodney".  
Sky continued "That lead to the day spent pretending to be tourists in the city. We had different names, personalities, and we had to see who could get the most free things. It was thrilling" Sky laughed. "Anyway after our day together, Rodney asked me to be his girlfriend again" Sky explained. "But this time, I didn't think about it. I said yes" Sky told Junior, and his heart sank. The disappointment Junior felt was heavy, he was too late.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations! So what's changed from last time he asked to this time?" Junior asked trying to mask how heartbroken he was.

"Last time, it was all too soon, plus the fact I was keeping this pregnancy from him. Then it didn't seem fair to him for me to be his girlfriend and he didn't have all the facts. Now he's knows everything so... I'm okay with it" Sky answered

"So do you have feelings for him?" Junior continues to question, trying to see if she is as into Rodney, as Rodney is as into her.  
Sky paused before answering. "I do like Rodney. He makes me feel seen, and he's helping me through this pregnancy" Sky admitted. Junior was hurting, but he knew it was his fault. He took too long to tell Sky how he felt, and he avoided her. There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"The reason I wanted to tell you, was because I wanted you to hear it from me. And not Cameron, at work. And I remember our deal we made this summer. Before we got into this sex buddy relationship, we said we would give each other a heads up if we got into a relationship with someone" Sky explained to Junior.  
Junior remembered that fun day and his heart ached even more. "I know we haven't been able to be sex buddy's because of my condition, but I still felt the need to tell you," Sky said, and Junior nodded understanding but not knowing what to say next.

"Okay, so I've told you my news. What was your big news?" Sky asked trying to change the subject, because of the awkward silence coming from Junior. Junior panicked scouring his mind to think of something to tell her, other than the fact that he has feelings for her. "I am officially the owner of a new apartment! Technically I'm renting it, but whatever" Junior stated sticking with the apartment lie. Sky looks at Junior with an annoyed look because she knew it was a lie the first time he talked about the apartment.

"I'm serious. It's a 2 bedroom apartment, with 2 bathrooms. A room for me and the baby. It's great!" Junior said adding more lies on top of more lies.

"Oh really, so can I come to see it tomorrow?" Sky asked

"Oh no. My apartment isn't furnished yet. But you can come to the house warming party I'm throwing once I get all of my things into my new apartment" Junior quickly lies.

"Okay, I can't wait. When is this party?" Sky asked

"It's in 2 weeks" Junior added. "I'll text you all the extra details later"

"If this is true. Congratulations Junior, I'm proud of you" Sky smiled making Junior melt at her beautiful smile.

"Alright" Junior sighed as he sat up from Sky's bed, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Sky said as she also got up from the bed. Sky walked closer to Junior and pulled him in for a hug. Junior immediately hugged back, so happy to be in her embrace. It was bittersweet for Junior because it felt like the last time they were ever going to be this close again. To Sky it felt amazing to hug her close friend Junior. When they pulled away Junior asked.

"I know this might sound crazy since you have a boyfriend now. But since this is the end, how about we end with a last kiss" Junior suggested, this was really for Junior to get one last thing from Sky. He knew it'd be a long shot, but he had to try. Sky looked at Junior like he was crazy. "I mean, the last time we did it. I didn't think that was going to be the last time. And I feel like it's only fair we kiss, to end this sex buddy relationship" Junior further explained his logic.

"You think you're slick" Sky smirked, and Junior shrugged his shoulders waiting for Sky to decide. Sky continued to stare at Junior to see if he was serious, and she saw that he was dead serious. So she thought about it, and also agreed in her head that this was the best way to end their weird relationship.

"If we do this, no one can know about it," Sky said stepping closer to Junior.

"Of course" Junior responded also taking a step closer to Sky.

"This stays between us," Sky said as she took a step closer to Junior, he nodded knowing where this was going. At this point, there was zero space between them. They were so close they could hear their breathing. Junior slowly placed his hands at the small of her back, and Sky put her hands on his shoulders, as they leaned in and connected their lips in a soft kiss. The kiss felt electric to Junior, which is something he knew he felt. But what was shocking to Sky, was that she felt fireworks during the kiss. The fireworks that were missing from her kiss with Rodney, she was feeling them with Junior. The kiss deepened, Junior took advantage of how good the kiss felt by holding her tighter, so they'd kiss for longer. Juniors' hands were slowly roaming her back, and Sky was always sensitive to his touch, but this time she felt like her body was on fire, and it felt so good. Satisfied with the kiss Junior pulled away and grinned. Sky was disappointed the kiss was over.

"I'll see you later, Sky" Junior said one last time before leaving her room. Junior thought to himself, how is he going to get an apartment in 2 weeks? Sky was in her room, in a daze from the kiss. One thing was clear to Sky at that moment... Junior is a way better kisser than Rodney.

~

Sky came downstairs to the kitchen where she saw Ana, Jazz, and Nomi in the kitchen. Jazz and Ana were eating spaghetti and Nomi was popping popcorn in the microwave. Sky entered the kitchen, saw Ana, and she was suddenly filled with rage.

"Y'all can't be serious" Sky sighed seeing Ana, and Ana rolled her eyes. "Ana, tell me. Is the prerequisite before getting with you, must have been involved with at least one of my best friends?" Sky asked rhetorically.

"Sky, stop," Jazz said, trying to stop Sky from going any further.

"I definitely picked the right time to make popcorn," Nomi said as she took out her freshly popped popcorn.

"I just want to know if what happened yesterday was a coincidence, or a pattern of behavior" Sky asked bitchily. Fed up Ana turned around and faced Sky.

"Leave me alone, Jazz and I worked out what happened yesterday. And I don't need you dragging along" Ana said back to Sky.

"Whatever, glad to know who I shouldn't bring my boyfriend around" Sky said snootily.

"Which one?" Ana fires back. "Is it the baby daddy? Or the other one who follows you around like a lost puppy?" Sky was shook, and Ana continued. "I just find it funny, that you're judging me when your new 'boyfriend' doesn't know that you and your baby daddy still mess around. So don't come in here thinking you're any better than me" Ana stood up for herself. Sky was surprised that Ana defended herself by coming at her.

"Sky, you don't have to be so angry with Ana. She explained everything, I'm not mad at her so why are you?" Jazz asked her sister.

"You never told me that y'all fixed things. Damn, Jazz stop leaving me out of the loop" Sky said frustrated

"I was meaning to tell you, but you've been out all day. But you saw me in the same room as Sky why ain't you assume things were cool between us" Jazz said

"Jazz have you not met you? Your whole MO is passive-aggressiveness. How was I supposed to know this was different" Sky defended, Jazz nodded seeing she was wrong.

"You're right, my bad" Jazz said

"But if I'm being honest, these days everything is so heightened. Today I was mad at Ana, and then that anger turned into fury, and I couldn't help it. Yesterday I was listening to Beyoncé, and I started balling for 30 minutes" Sky explained to her friends

"It's the hormones," Nomi said, speaking up. "Your hormones are constantly changing, which is why you have these mood swings. Which explains why you’ve been so irritable. Sadly, Ana you've gotten the brunt of her mood swings" Nomi explains

"Y'all I've only ever snapped at Ana one other time" Sky rolled her eyes at their exaggeration.

"No, you come for me every time you feel irritated. Unluckily for me, I'm always there when you feel that way" Ana reminds Sky. "You came in here ready to fight me, and you didn't even know Jazz and I made up" Ana pointed out

"I've always known you've had a smart mouth, but lately it's been deadly" Jazz tells Sky

"Well, if we're ever at opposite sides, remember it's not me. It's the hormones" Sky said with a wicked smile. "Oooo that spaghetti smells good. Is there some leftover?" Sky asked, changing the subject.

"Sky aren't you forgetting something?" Nomi asked Sky looked up from the pot confused. "Don't you think you owe Sky an apology?" Nomi suggested.

"Jazz, did she apologize to you?" Sky asked

"Yeah" Jazz answered

"And you forgave her?" Sky asked

"Mhm hmm," Jazz agreed.

"I don't have to say a damn thing. Think of it as a price you had to pay for dancing on Doug in the first place" Sky said sweetly.

"No argument there" Jazz said as Nomi, and Jazz laughed and Ana rolled her eyes. "So is there some more spaghetti in the fridge?" Sky asked hungry as hell.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Friday evening, and Junior and Cameron just finished their shift. They were walking to their car. Junior didn't talk much all week, Cameron could tell he was sick about Sky and Rodney's new relationship. Cameron told Rodney that Junior probably already knew that he (Rodney) and Sky are together. But Rodney still instructed Cameron to tell Junior that Rodney and Sky are boyfriend and girlfriend, as if he didn't know. Rodney wanted to rub salt into the wound. Cameron knew it would hurt Junior, but he listened.

"Junior, you have to stop beating yourself up" Cameron advises Junior as they head towards their cars. Junior didn't respond to Cameron.

"Come out with me tonight, and we won't go to the Campus Tavern that all of your sister's friends hang out at" Cameron suggested guilty that he made Junior feel worse today.

"Cam, I'm not in the mood to party. I just want to go home, and binge watch hours of meaningless television" Junior said as he walked closer to his car.

"Please, come out with me. If you go home, You'll spend the night sulking, thinking about the situation, and Sky on loop. But if you come out with me It'll be fun, and it'll   
take your mind off of her" Cameron says

"Fine, I'll only go with you, if you're buying" Junior said

"Done! Meet you at The Lounge in 2 hours" Cameron said with a smile.

~

Sky was sitting on the couch of her counselor, Ms. Parker, office. Since bed rest Sky had been seeing one of Cal U's counselors, Sky's track coach advised her to do so, especially after her traumatic incident. Aaron also advised Sky to go see a counselor, he told her that his Black Minds Matter event helped in hiring more diverse counselors for students.

Sky was hesitant to talk about her emotions to her counselor, but once she started it was like she was an open book. They had discussed Sky's feelings towards Jazz, their relationship as sisters, and how this pregnancy has affected them. Ms. Parker has helped Sky open up and say how she feels out loud.

"Ms. Parker, I hate being pregnant, and I know I shouldn't say that, but it's how I feel" Sky admits

"Many women hate their pregnancy, Sky, you are not alone in the way you feel" Ms. Parker assures Sky.

"But Sky, we've already established that fact" Ms. Parker laughed. "You associate being pregnant as the thing keeping you from pursuing your dream, of being an   
Olympic track star. Therefore, blocking you from bonding with your baby" Ms. Parker concluded

"Damn Doc, you're good. So do you have anything that could help with that" Sky asked

"You could try talking to your baby, because it can hear you. Maybe you can connect with it by rubbing your belly, responding to your baby's kicks, and/or play music to you baby" Ms. Parker suggests, Sky nodded. "Last time we were here, you talked about, and in your words not mine, your "mess of a love life". How's that going?" Ms. Parker asked

"Oh it's still messy. Rodney asked me to be his girlfriend-" Sky started

"Again?" Ms. Parker questioned seeing that it was a little soon after Sky had rejected his previous proposal

"Yeah, but this time I accepted. After he asked me, we shared our first kiss... from hell. It was so bad, and at first I thought it was because we weren't in sync, but I've come to the conclusion that it's just him" Sky winces at the memory of their kisses. "But then like an hour after he asked me out I kissed my baby daddy, but it was a goodbye kiss, because I had told him about my new relationship status" Sky informed her counselor.

"So let me get this straight. You accepted to be Rodney's girlfriend, just to make out with your baby's father right after?" The counselor reaffirmed, and Sky nodded her head. "You were right, it is messy"

"Yeah, to make matters worse. The kiss with Junior was so good. It made me feel like how I'm supposed to feel when I kiss Rodney" Sky tells Ms. Parker.

"Why do you think you feel this way?" Ms. Parker asked

"I don't know. I'm confused, but I'm not sure if I felt this way about the kiss, because my kiss with Rodney was so bad" Sky shrugged

"Do you have feelings for Junior?" Ms. Parker asked

"I don't," Sky said instinctively.

"Why do you always deny the fact that there is a chance you may have feelings for Junior?"

"Because I know what our relationship is, er was." Sky corrected herself. "It was a friends with benefits relationship, and I've seen the movies. Someone always catches feelings, but in real life the person who catches the feelings is the one who gets hurt" Sky explained

"Gets hurt from what?"

"The other person is not feeling the same. If I allow myself to have feelings for Junior I'm only going to get hurt because I know he doesn't have feelings for me"

"And how do you know that?"

"I know that, because as soon as we couldn't have sex anymore, Junior stopped visiting me. I thought we were more than just friends who hook up. I thought he was someone I could tell anything to, but it turned out he was only tuned in because we were having sex" Sky admits,

"But didn't Junior tell you he wasn't avoiding you for that reason?" The counselor said

"I can tell he's lying. Recently, every time he lies he brings up an imaginary apartment" Sky informs her counselor

"What if Junior does have feelings for you? What then?"

"I don't know. We'd have to have a serious conversation. Because if he does have feelings for me, he sure has a funny way of showing it" Sky said

"Alright so let's flip it, What are your feelings towards Rodney?" Ms. Parker asked

"I love that he's always there for me, he knows how to make light in a dark situation, and he's super fun to hang out with. I really like him" Sky explained

"Yet, you don't feel the butterflies?" Ms. Parker pointed out, and Sky sat there really thinking.

"No, I do not. But at least I know he has feelings for me. There's a saying that the guy has to like you more than you like him" Sky said

"Yeah, but you have to at least like him for that to apply" Sky rolled her eyes.

"I like Rodney, it's just that the sexual chemistry isn't there" Sky shrugged

"Is sex an important part of a relationship to you?" Ms. Parker asked.

"Yes, it is. But at the same time, it's not like I can be having sex anytime soon, so I'm going to have to enjoy the relationship without sex anyway" Sky deflected.

"Aside from the sexual chemistry do you feel the butterflies, even when you're just hanging out? Something you say you really like about Rodney" She asked, and Sky sat there really trying to recall, and think. "I'll let you sit with that one" Ms. Parker shook her head. "Moving on. How are things with your dad?"

"Nowhere. He still won't talk to me, or even acknowledge that I'm his daughter. Like I get it, I disgraced and embarrassed you. But I'm still your child I would think you'd love me unconditionally"

"How does that make you feel?"

"I'm not going to lie, it hurts like a bitch. My father, someone who I used to be so close to, can't even look at me. Even when I landed in the hospital-" Sky choked up, a couple of tears slipped. "-he wouldn't even say a word to me. Like why was he even there if he wasn't going to speak to me? It's hurtful, I didn't think there was anything I could do to make my father stop loving me" Sky sniffled

"Have you tried reaching out to your father? Or try having a conversation just the two of you?" Ms. Parker suggested

"I've tried calling him, texting him, and even just talking to him when he's there. It's like talking to a bare wall" Sky blew her nose in a kleenex.

"I say you should call him out on it, and let him know that what he's doing is hurting you. Even if he doesn't respond to what you've told him, at least he'll know" Ms. Parker advised and Sky nodded agreeing with her advice.

~

Cameron and Junior were at the bar, and just like Junior predicted it was a waste of time. Junior didn't want to be there, but Cameron was so wasted Junior didn't want to leave him there alone. Cameron said it would take Junior's mind off the situation, but it didn't. Because instead of thinking about Sky in his bed, he's thinking about Sky in this bar. Junior was very annoyed to be here.

Cameron had taken 7 shots, back to back, no breaks. Cameron was so drunk he could barely stand up. Junior was confused as to why he got so drunk and wondered if Cameron brought him here so he won't be drinking alone.

Cameron became friends with a girl from a bachelorette party. He was dancing with the whole party, Junior saw that Cameron could barely hold his own, but the whole scene was too funny. Cameron saw Junior watching. "Girls, that's my boy, Junior. He is single, and a hopeless romantic" Cameron slurred to the bachelorette party. 

Embarrassed, Junior went outside for fresh air. He sat down at a bench, loving the cool breeze on his skin. A girl walks out of the bar and sits next to Junior on the bench. Junior notices her, gives her a brief smile, and looks off overthinking about how he waited to tell Sky he has feelings for her.

"What'd she do?" The girl asked, seeing Junior's distracted state. Junior was startled by her voice. "Or he" She joked, and Junior smiled. "I'm only asking because in there (the bar) you looked out of it, and then you come out here and you look completely lost in your thoughts," She says

"It wasn't her, it was me" Junior replied honestly

"Oh, what'd you do?" She corrected

"I didn't tell her how I felt," Junior said briefly

"The case of the one that got away" The girl jokes and Junior chuckled nodding his head.

"Why are you out here?" Junior asked

"I'm here for my best friend's bachelorette party, but I'm not really in the mood to party. So I called an Uber" The girl started and Junior tuned in by turning his body towards her. "Last weekend, I caught my boyfriend in bed with his co-worker" Junior's eyes widened, and the girl nodded, seeing the sympathy in his eyes.

"So why are you here tonight?" Junior asked

"I could ask you the same question" She smirked

"Well, I asked first" Junior laughed

"It's my best friend's wedding week. I didn't want to burden her with my relationship problems, so instead of telling her what happened I came out tonight" The girl sighed, Junior nodded. "You?"

"I came because my work friend invited me out. But he only invited me out because he feels sorry for me" Junior said

"Why do you think he feels sorry for you?" the girl asked

"I got one of my closest friends pregnant, and then I fell for her. Then, I didn't have the balls to tell her, and now she has a boyfriend" Junior admits to the stranger.

"Wow. So I guess we were both in no mood to party" The girl said and Junior laughed.

"Yeah, but I've got bigger problems. You see, I've spun myself in a web of lies" Junior speaks and the girl looked up at Junior confused as to what he means. "I lied and told the girl I like that I bought an apartment and I'm throwing a housewarming party in a couple weeks, when in reality I still live with my parents. All because I couldn't tell her the truth about my feelings" Junior tells the stranger, and she laughs at his predicament

"I'm also a liar. I told my friends that I'm showing up to the wedding with a date that isn't my boyfriend because my boyfriend can't make it because he has work" The girl admits to Junior.

"So I see we both have lying in common" Junior jokes

"Yeah, but lucky for you. I can find you a decently priced apartment in a week, just in time for the housewarming party you planned without a house" The girl laughed

"Seriously!?" Junior asked surprised

"Mhm hmm. I'm a real estate agent, and I can definitely help you out" She said seriously.

"Thank you so much...uhh" Junior trailed off giving the girl time to fill in her name.

"Chanelle" She filled in

"Thank you so much, Chanelle. I'm Junior" Junior introduces

"It's no problem" Chanelle smiles

"It's your lucky day, too" Junior starts

"And how's that?" Chanelle asked pretending she didn't know what was going to come out of Junior's mouth.

"If you need a date to the wedding, I can be your date" Junior suggests, and Chanelle laughs.

"I'd love to have you as my date" She smiles.

A car pulled up, Junior assumes it was the girl's Uber. "This is my ride" The girl told Junior.  
"Before you go, I need to have a way to contact my new date" Junior smirked. Chanelle grabbed a pen from her purse, and wrote her number down on his hand.

Junior smiled at that, and Chanelle smiled back. Leaving Junior on the bench and hoping in her Uber.  
Cameron stumbles out of the bar, and sees Junior.

"There you are, why'd you disappear?" Cameron asked

"I needed some air" Junior said

"Well, guess what? I got us invited to the reception of the wedding" Cameron slurred excited, and Junior shook his head at his intoxicated friend.

~

Junior went with Sky to her doctor's appointment, this afternoon. Junior feared that things would be hard for him. But once he got to the doctors office and was in the room with Sky, he acted like he hadn't been hurting all week. Junior was relaxed, and didn't act weird, like he had been ever since he realized his feelings for Sky. Junior was elated he could finally ignore his feelings, and just be Sky's friend. Maybe it's because he saw that he didn't have a chance with her.

"The baby still hasn't kicked yet" Sky expressed to Junior with a hint of worry in her voice.  
Sky was on the exam table, Junior was standing next to Sky. 

"Maybe because it hasn't heard it's daddy's voice in a while" Junior said rubbing her belly trying to feel if the baby would kick, and if it heard Junior's voice. Junior put his lips to her stomach and spoke to the baby. Saying "Hey baby, it's daddy. I know it's been a while, but I've been working. Working on getting a place for the two of us. But I'm going to make time to come see your mother and you more often. Promise" Junior spoke into Sky's belly.

The vibration of Junior's voice, and his touch, lingered. Sky had thought a lot about what she and her counselor discussed about her feelings for Junior. Sky was actively trying not to feel anything to Junior, but when Junior's hands were touching her belly, she felt butterflies. She couldn't help how her body responded to Junior's touch. Sky refuses to admit that her sexual feelings towards Junior are not only sexual, but romantic. She wanted to grab Junior and have her way with him, but those thoughts quickly left her mind when the doctor walked through the door. The doctor immediately started Sky's ultrasound.

"Everything looks great! Your baby's organs, bones, and brain are developing as expected" Dr. Jackson informed Sky and Junior, and they smiled at the ultrasound. 

"Would you guys like to know the sex of your baby?" Dr. Jackson asked noticing that the sex of the baby was obvious to her.  
Sky and Junior looked up at each other, and shrugged. "I'm down, for whatever you decide" Junior tells Sky.

Sky looked over to the doctor and said "Yeah, I want to know the sex" Sky nodded telling the doctor to proceed, as the doctor started Sky grabbed Junior's hand.

"See here on the screen" The doctor pointed to the baby's private part on the ultrasound "Your baby is a girl" Dr. Jackson smiled.

"Oh my gosh" Sky smiled and looked up at Junior who was also smiling.

"This is so great! My grandma Ruby, knew it was going to be a girl" Junior exclaimed

"You're all set. I'm printing two ultrasound photos for you two. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Jackson asked

"Yeah, I haven't felt any kicks from my baby yet, should I be worried?" Sky asked

"You're 20 weeks now, you should feel a kick from your baby any day now. Your baby looks fine, and she was moving during the ultrasound. It's completely normal if you haven't felt a kick yet, but you will soon" Dr. Jackson reassured Sky, and she handed Sky a paper towel to wipe the gel off her stomach.

~

Sky and Junior were walking from the car to the track field. It was the first track meet of the season, and Sky and Junior were late. They were elated from their doctor's appointment, and they couldn't wait to tell everyone about it after the meet.

"The house took bets on what the sex of the baby would be" Sky told Junior on their way to the bleachers. "What'd you think the baby was going to be?" Sky asked

"I thought it was going to be a boy, I'm not gonna lie. But I'm happy it's a girl" Sky nodded agreeing, Junior was unconsciously walking a little fast, he is 6'1 and he takes longer strides than Sky, who is 5'2, and Sky tried to keep up, but she had to slow down to catch her breath.

"Sky, my bad. I keep forgetting, you still have to take it easy" Junior said rubbing Sky's back, as she caught her breath. Sky was so annoyed that she can't even walk at the same pace as Junior. "No, it's okay. I even forgot that I have to pace myself" Sky said.

Sky and Junior made it to where everyone was seated. The whole gang was there, even Doug.

Doug told Jazz he's willing to wait for her, so there he was in the stands cheering her on, even though they're on a break. Sky thought it was sweet. Also near Doug, was Sky's dad. He never misses the first track meet of the season. There was an open seat next to her dad, Sky initially wanted to sit furthest away from her father, but then she remembered what Ms. Parker advised her to do. So she sat down right next to her father, and Junior sat down beside Sky.

"Hey dad" Sky greeted, and Sky's dad nodded at her, at least acknowledging her presence, but not saying a word. Sky continued to talk to him. "Dad, this is Junior. He's Zoey's brother, and a really close friend of mine" Sky backed out of ambushing her father with her baby daddy at the track meet. Junior reaches out his hand and says 

"Nice, to meet you sir" Left hanging. Junior's hand was ignored. Sky's dad didn't say anything to that, and just stayed focused on the meet. Junior pulled his hand back and Sky looked down on her lap disappointed.

"So where's your boy?" Junior asked changing the subject and trying the lighten the mood, for Sky at least

"Oh he went home for the weekend" Sky told Junior, and Junior nodded. The both focused their attention back to the meet, where Jazz was competing in the 400m. Once the race started Sky was staring at Jazz watching her go, and Jazz was leading the pack. She jetted ahead of all of the girls in that race. It was looking good for Jazz, until a couple of the girls behind her started picking up speed, and passing her. The race finished and Jazz placed 4th. Even though Jazz was getting better at practice, she still wasn't where she was last season. Sky's dad grew frustrated, stood up, and left the stands. Sky unsure where her father was going, she followed him. Turns out he was just looking for a place with shade, so he can cool off, and let off some steam. Sky followed him, and cornered him. Not allowing him to leave.

"Look dad, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. Even if you don't say anything back to me. At least you know how I feel" Sky said with courage.

"Dad, I know you're mad at me, but ignoring the fact that I exist is not going to change the fact that I'm pregnant. It hurts me every time I reach out to you, and you don't respond to me. I'd rather have you yell and scream at me, than this silent treatment. Because at least when you're yelling and screaming I know you still love, and care about me. When you ignore me it makes me feel like you hate me" Sky pours out to her father. "I know you hate the situation, I've put myself in, but no one hates it more than I do. And no one is more disappointed than me, I've been seeing a counselor, and she's been helping me work through my emotions. I just wanted to let you know that what you're doing hurts me greatly" Sky finished bravely, staring at her dad who wasn't looking at her. They stood there in silence, and for a second longer. Sky was about to give up and leave, when her father spoke up.

"All these years of training, and making sure your image was perfect, innocent, all-American girls, so no one has any reason to doubt your athletic ability. Just for you to throw it all away by getting pregnant. It's like you forgot everything I taught you, because I'm not with you everyday. And it's not just you. Your sister has been performing terribly today, because she was obviously distracted with something that isn't track. Tell me? Why did you two lose focus of what's important? I worked so much to help you reach your dreams of being Olympic track stars, just for you to drop the ball the year of the Olympic trials. Do you know how infuriating that is?" Sky's father exclaimed.

"I get that it might be frustrating, but you have to accept that we are going to make our own choices, and do our own thing. Just know that everything you've taught us is still instilled in us, but you have to allow us to make our own mistakes, and grow from them. It's not about you" Sky told her father, and for the first time in months her father looked at her, and really looked at all of her. He noticed her obvious bump.

"Sky, I'm sorry for making you feel like I hate you. I could never hate you, I love you so much. I just want to give you the world, but I see now that if you want the world, you have to go get it. You and Jazz are adults and more than capable of making your own decisions, and I shouldn't have let my pride get in the way of being your father" Sky's dad apologized, and Sky smiled. Sky was about to respond, when something didn't feel right. Sky quickly got worried, and it showed on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sky's dad asked noticing Sky's face change

"I don't think something's right with the baby. I knew something would go wrong, earlier in the parking lot I walked a little too fast" Sky shook her head worried.

"Let me see" Sky's father placed his hand on her belly, to feel if he could tell what was wrong. When he did, he quickly figured it out.

"Dad, why are you smiling, what's wrong?" Sky asked

"There ain't nothing wrong with your baby. Your baby is kicking that's all" Sky's dad reassured her, and the biggest smile stretched across Sky's face.

"Really? That's what that feels like? I've been waiting for her to do that" Sky smiled, as she placed her hand where her dad's was to feel the kick.

"Her?" Sky's dad questioned. "You're having a girl?" He asked with a smile

"Yeah, I just found out," Sky answered. Then she heard Junior call out her name, faintly. Then she saw him come down, and call her name. And she waived over at him. 

"I'm right here" Junior jogged over to Sky and her father.

"When you didn't come back, I got worried. So I came to check on you" Junior told Sky.

"Thanks," Sky nodded, and then she looked over to her dad. "Dad, this is Junior-" Sky knows she already introduced him. Instinctively Junior sent out his hand again for Sky's dad to shake it, and he did. "-the father of my baby" Sky dropped on her father mid handshake.

"Hi, sir. Nice to meet you" Junior said nervously, Junior let go of his hand, but Mr. Forster didn't let go of Junior's hand. He had a gorilla grip on his hand, and started squeezing it too.

"So you're the boyfriend?" Mr. Forster asked.

"No, I'm not her boyfriend. I'm just the one who got her pregnant" Junior said and winced when the grip on his hand got tighter, and Mr. Forster glared at him. Sky gave her dad a nervous smile.

"But we're really close friends," Junior said. Mr. Forster let go of his hand, and looked over at Sky, who just shrugged her shoulders. Mr. Forster chuckled and walked away from the two of them going back to his seat.

"You could've at least warned me you were going to tell your dad, I'm the baby daddy" Junior said to Sky once Mr. Forster was out of their sight.

"I didn't know I was gonna do it, until it happened. My bad" Sky chuckled, and Junior made a face a Sky. "Oh hey, you want to feel something cool?" Sky grabbed Junior's hand and placed it on her stomach. Especially where the baby was kicking. It took a minute for the baby to kick again, but she eventually did and Junior's face lit up.

"That was fast, I didn't think she'd start kicking today" Junior said surprised

"Same. I was arguing with my dad, and then boom. She starts kicking" Sky explained. Junior's hand stayed on Sky's belly long after the baby kicked. They stood there staring at each other not saying a word. To Sky it felt so good to be in Junior's company, her heart fluttered standing there but she was unsure if it was because of Junior or the baby kicking, most of all she was glad they could go back to being close like they used to. To Junior staring at Sky was bittersweet, he loved being in her presence as beautiful as she was, but he couldn't be with her in the way he wanted to.   
Breaking their eye contact and removing his hand, Junior cleared his throat.

"Junior, why'd you kiss me? Last week I mean" Sky asked

"What do you mean? I told you it was a last kiss, you know a goodbye to doing what we used to be doing" Junior explained

"So that was really all it was?" Sky stepped closer to Junior

"If I'm being honest, I just really wanted to kiss you" Junior admits getting lost in Sky's eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, the kiss last week felt different. It's been on my mind all week" Sky admitted

"Really?" Junior asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you-" Sky was cut off by Doug who came down the bleachers yelling Sky's name.

"Sky, Jazz just finished first in her last 2 races. Come!" Doug called out to Sky excitedly. Sky and Junior followed Doug back to the bleachers to see what was going on, and saw Jazz with a huge smile stretched across her face, the whole group clapping for her. Sky smiled at her sister, happy her sister's hard work paid off and will continue to pay off. Sky watches as the team high-five Jazz, for a job well done. She felt a twinge of jealousy in her, she wished she was down there also congratulating her sister, and competing too.


	15. fifteen

Zoey was sitting on Sky's bed, hanging out with Sky, and waiting for the baby to kick. "Why won't my niece kick for me?" Zoey whined. "She's kicked for everyone else, even Ana. And you don't even like Ana" Zoey complained.

"Hey! I don't, not like Ana. I just find her incredibly irritating. And she's not kicking because she's chilling right now" Sky explained as she took a bite of her burrito.

"She's always chilling. Make her unchill" Zoey whines

"You know, there is one thing you can do," Sky said

"What is it?" Zoey's face lit up.

"You can get me a slice of leftover cake from the fridge" Sky smiled as Zoey's face dropped. "But you're eating a burrito," Zoey said disgustedly

"Don't judge my food choices right now. I'm pregnant" Sky said Zoey rolled her eyes as she left Sky's room. 

Rodney had brought Sky a pink cake after finding out, Sky was having a girl. Rodney was upset that Sky found out the gender of the baby when he wasn't there because he wanted to throw her a gender reveal party, and make it this huge thing. Sky was low key grateful she found out when he wasn't there because she just does not feel like doing all that extra stuff. Sky has been feeling very overwhelmed by Rodney, and yes she is grateful that Rodney supports her and her pregnancy, but sometimes he does too much. Especially with how skeptical Sky is about her pregnancy, it's all too much.

Sky sat there in her bed, staring at her stomach. Thinking of what the counselor advised on how to bond with her baby.   
"Hi, baby girl" Sky started awkwardly. "I guess this is the first time I've talked to you directly." Sky continued unsure of what to say next to her baby. "You moved around a lot today" Sky rubbed her belly.

"Um. I want to bond with you. My counselor says talking to you will help. I feel like we should be bonded by now, but I guess it's going to take a little bit of work" Sky sighed.

"A little bit about me, your mom, is I am a track athlete. And a very good one. Your mommy misses being apart of the track team. I had a dream to be an Olympic track star. Now it most likely won't happen" Sky explained.

"I want you to know that how I've been feeling is not because I resent you. I know it's taken me some time to express feelings of joy when it's related to you, but I don't hate you. I deeply care for you so much. I blame myself for getting pregnant when I'm not ready" With Sky's hormones very high, she becomes overwhelmed with her emotions and she starts to cry.

"And baby, I am so scared. I act all tough and like I don't care on the outside, but on the inside I'm terrified. I have no business being a mother. You deserve a mom, who loves you straight off the bat. And it's taken me some time to get used to this because, in the beginning, I was in denial. This complication that I have brought me to reality about you, and it's been difficult. But I want you to know, I'm working through my feelings, I want to bond with you, and I love you. I promise before you come out to the world I will be ready" Sky confessed to her baby, and this was very emotional for Sky. But she's coming to terms with her pregnancy and realizing that she does love her baby. Sky wiped her tears and smiled. Zoey walked back into the room with two slices of the cake.

"Sky? Are you crying?" Zoey asked seeing Sky wipe her eyes. "Damn Sky, I came as fast as I could with the cake. There was no need for tears" Zoey said as she walked to the bed and hand Sky her plate of cake. Sky rolled her eyes.

"Thank you" Sky appreciated Zoey bringing her the slice. "You know, if you want to get her kicking, you should play some   
City Girls," Sky tells Zoey

"Don't tell me, you've been playing your baby the City Girls?" Zoey questioned

"Are you here to question my music taste? Or to feel a kick?" Sky asked wittily, Zoey quickly pulled out her phone and played some City Girls.

~

Junior was at a wedding reception with his date, Chanelle. The wedding ceremony was beautiful, and Junior was a little jealous of the married couple. They were able to confess how they felt for each other in front of family, friends, and even a stranger. And Junior couldn't even tell a close friend of his, how he felt.

Junior and Chanelle had just finished eating their dinner and we're chilling with each other.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you again, for finding me the perfect apartment in such short notice. I'm so grateful" Junior said appreciatively

"Of course. I'm jealous of your nice parents, who are helping you out with the security deposit" Chanelle said to Junior.

"Honestly, they'll do anything to get me out of their house" Junior shook his head, thinking about how enthusiastic his father was to hear Junior was moving out. "So how are things with your boyfriend?" Junior asked cautiously.

"Things aren't going with him. He did me so dirty after 2 years of a relationship, so this week I moved out of our apartment, and I'm staying with a friend while I find a new place to live. I did all this while not letting him know a thing. I pretty much ghosted him, I don't plan on ever seeing him ever again. I changed my number and all of the mailing addresses. I don't want to see him" Chanelle explained

"I'm glad you're doing what's best for you. Completely cutting him off, he doesn't deserve anything from you"

"Thank you, Junior. You're so sweet. You have to be the kindest guy I've ever met, and your baby mama has to be blind to not see what she has, right in front of her" Chanelle complimented

"How can she know, if I don't tell her?" Junior posed the question.

"Then tell her" Chanelle encouraged

"She has a boyfriend, I don't think now is the right time to tell her" Junior excuses

"Then when would be the right time? When she and her boyfriend break up, and she's on the rebound?" Chanelle said, and Junior looked down at his plate. "Junior there is never going to be a right time, you just have to let her know," Chanelle says

"What about you? You're ghosting your boyfriend of 2 years without even a conversation about what happened. Don't you need closure?" Junior deflected by flipping back onto her

"At this moment, I don't. I'm very hurt, and I don't even want to deal with seeing him or even hearing what he has to say. He threw our relationship in a paper shredder, and so he doesn't get to come back and try to put the pieces together" Chanelle explained to Junior, and Junior nodded completely understanding. "But my situation is far different from yours. You are so afraid of rejection, you leased an entire apartment to keep up a lie. I think once you get over that fear, I think you can conquer anything" Chanelle advised. One of Chanelle's fellow bridesmaids pulled her away, leaving Junior alone, thinking about what she just left him with. She was right, but it's easier said than done. Junior looked up and Cameron at the bar. He quickly walked over to him.

"Cameron! When did you get here?" Junior greeted Cameron with a handshake.

"I got here and about an hour ago, when did you get here?" Cameron asked

"I was one of the bridesmaids' dates to the wedding. So I've been here since the ceremony" Junior told Cameron, and he nodded. Then placed an order at the bar.

"So I heard you're having a girl. Congrats, dude" Cameron said

"Thank you, bro. It was refreshing to hear something good about Sky's pregnancy, and finding out the sex is always positive" Junior smiled, and Cameron grabbed the drinks he ordered. "How'd you know I was having a girl? Who told you?" Junior wondered because he hadn't told Cameron yet.

Cameron was instantly regretting even congratulating Junior because he found out this information through Rodney. Junior doesn't know that Cameron is Rodney's criminal informant. "Uhhh I-" Cameron was cut off by Rodney, coming up to Cameron asking. "What's taking you so long with the drinks?"

Junior was surprised to see Rodney in the flesh, at an event that didn't involve Sky. "Rodney? What are you doing here?" Junior asked

"I could ask you the same question" Rodney responded back

"Well, I asked you first" Junior flipped back at him.

"If you must know, the bride is my cousin" Rodney answered. "Now, why are you here? I would think you'd be with Sky, celebrating the fact that you're having a girl" Rodney said.

"Well, I have a date for this wedding. And we did celebrate yesterday when we told all her friends what the sex of the baby was. We all hung out and had a good time. I didn't need to make a weekend of it" Junior responded

"I was very disappointed, that I wasn't there to find out the sex of the baby with y'all. Because I wanted to make a gender reveal party, I had it all planned out" Rodney revealed to Junior

"Did Sky say she wanted a gender reveal party?" Junior asked knowing Sky doesn't like making a big fuss of things, especially since she hasn't been so fond of her pregnancy.

"No, but I wanted to do something special for her since nothing but worry had been a pattern for her pregnancy," Rodney said, Junior fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Cameron" With that Junior walked away from the both of them. But Junior thought to himself. Rodney was asking Cameron about drinks, which probably means they know each other and are here together. So it's safe to assume that Rodney told Cameron about the sex of the baby. Which is no problem, but if Rodney felt close enough to Cameron to tell him the sex of his girlfriend's baby with another man. Then it's more than likely that they talk about more things like the things I tell Cameron. Junior is growing suspicious of Cameron and is going to keep an eye on him.

Junior looks around to find Chanelle, and he doesn't see her with the other bridesmaids or the bride, nor was she at their table. Junior continued looking, then he saw her arguing with someone at the door of the reception. Junior immediately rushed over to her side to defend her.

"Hey, What's going on? Is there a problem?" Junior asked

"No, there isn't a problem Junior, my ex was just leaving" Chanelle said very venomously, then Junior looked over to the man, who was still standing there not leaving.

"So you go out with little kids now. How old are you? 16?" Chanelle's ex tried insulting Junior

"And you screw whores in my bed. You look so dumb coming here, but maybe it wasn't cleat when I moved out, so I'll make it crystal clear now. We are over, meaning I am breaking up with you. So I kindly ask you to leave" Chanelle said calmly

"So you're going to throw away 2 years, without a conversation?"Chanelle's ex questioned

"Yup" Chanelle shrugged, not giving a damn. "And to be very clear, you are the one who threw it away not me" 

"Well, I'm not leaving, until you talk to me" Chanelle's ex refused. Then Junior stepped forward and looked down at Chanelle's ex.

"Chanelle has been very respectful to you, something you haven't shown to her. So I suggest you leave quietly now, before I disrespect you" Junior said, and the dude still stood there just staring at Junior.

"I think it's funny how you're calling me a little kid, when the only little person here is you. What are you? 5'8? Yikes. Not you trying to hold onto this relationship like you're trying to hold on your beard, let it go bruh. You're shit is not connecting and it just looks bad. But not as bad as your fit. Why do you look like you got dressed in the dark? So it seems like not only do you not care for your girlfriend, but it's obvious you don't care about how you look, because you look embarrassing" Junior said Chanelle was laughing, and even the table that was near where they were standing erupted in laughter.

"So I suggest you leave before I really get on your case, because I was just warming up" Chanelle's ex got the hint, and left the reception hall.

"Damn, Junior. I didn't know you could clap back like that" Chanelle said surprised

"Sky, my baby mama. She's a professional clap backer, she'll have you rethink your entire existence. I think she rubbed off on me" Junior laughed

"Remind me to never get on her bad side" Chanelle jokes

~

Sky was at the Halloween store with Zoey, Jazz, Ana, and Nomi. It had been a while since they hung out together. They were looking for a group Halloween costume, something they could be together. Sky thought it was a dumb idea because she's pregnant, and nothing slutty looks good on her at the moment.

"Ooh, maybe we could all be prisoners in orange jumpsuits. It's creative, and pregnancy friendly" Ana suggested 

"Ana, Halloween is an excuse for girls to dress slutty. The orange jumpsuit isn't giving me what I need" Nomi said to Ana, 

Nomi pushed through some costumes on the rack. "See this is definitely what we should be. Sexy maids!" Nomi exclaimed as she pulled the maids' costume from the rack.

"Nomi, we're looking for a group costume. And I'm not willing to look like a cheap whore" Ana shot back, Nomi rolled her eyes and put the costume back.

"I don't care what we are, as long as I can fit into it," Sky said as she flipped through clothes

Zoey pulled Jazz aside to chat with her while Ana and Nomi argued over costumes.

"What's up?" Jazz said to Zoey

"I know this is a bit random, but it's been on my mind." Jazz nodded and Zoey continued. "Rodney is a little off to me. I get bad vibes from him. He's not right for Sky, nor is he right in the head" Zoey said

"Are you only saying this because you're team Junior like Ana is?" Jazz questioned jokingly.

"No, seriously. There is something not right with the kid. He acts as if he's going to be the step-father to this baby. The first red flag was when he stuck around when Sky told him the baby was Junior. Most men would have bolted as soon as they heard baby. But not him. And there's been like 100 more red flags after that" Zoey said

"Maybe he's just a good guy, who likes Sky," Jazz said

"Come on, I would understand if they had been dating for longer than 3 weeks. No way his feelings for her are that deep after 3 weeks" Zoey says

"Maybe it was love at first sight?" Jazz defended

"Do you think this is all in my head, and Rodney is not crazy?" Zoey said.

"I can see that Rodney is a little off, but I think that's just his personality" Jazz justified.

"He doesn't seem offbeat, he seems crazy, and super possessive over Sky"

"I mean she is his girlfriend who is pregnant with another man's baby."

"But that isn't an excuse. He knew all of that and still asked her to be his girlfriend. I think he's insecure. Crazy and insecure are not qualities a good boyfriend should have" Zoey said

"Zoey, here you go again, being super judgmental. We don't know Rodney, and I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt if Sky likes him" Jazz tells Zoey.

"I know y'all think I'm quick to judge, but my intuition is usually right. And my intuition is telling me something is not right with Rodney." Zoey says and Jazz rolls her eyes. Then they hear Sky squeal! Everyone turns their head towards Sky.

"We could all be cheerleaders from Bring it On. Specifically, the one with Gabrielle Union. Jazz, Zoey, and I will be the Clovers. And Ana and Nomi will the Torros" Sky smiled at her genius idea. "It's perfect! What do y'all think?" Sky said

"I'm soo down!" Nomi cheers, then grabs a cheerleading uniform.

"These cheer costumes will expose your stomach. They aren't pregnancy-friendly" Ana said concerned

"Ana, if I'm not worried about it. You shouldn't be" Sky says telling Ana to mind her business

~

Sky and Rodney arrive at Junior's house warming party. They were late because Rodney purposefully delayed Sky, by bringing her favorite food. Knowing she wouldn't want to leave the house until she ate all of her McFlurry from McDonald's. She was so happy that Rodney, even brought her ice cream from McDonald's because McDonald's ice cream machine is always broken. 

Rodney didn't want to go to Junior's party, but he didn't want Sky to go without him. It's not that he doesn't trust Sky, he just doesn't trust Junior to keep his hands off his woman.

Sky entered the apartment and was in awe of how nice it was. It was a cute little apartment, a nice fit for Junior. As she   
was admiring the apartment she looked over to Junior, who was laughing with a girl she didn't recognize, and Zoey. Zoey noticed Sky and waved at her to come over. 

"Sky, you finally made it! Don't you just love this apartment? I'm so impressed" Zoey said and Sky nodded agreeing with Zoey, "Yeah! Junior, this place is so great!" Sky complimented

"I wouldn't even have this nice place if it wasn't for Chanelle" Junior bragged.

"How'd y'all meet?" Zoey asked Chanelle and Junior both looked at each other, to see who wanted to answer the question. And Chanelle spoke up.

"We met outside a bar. I was waiting for my Uber and Junior was getting fresh air. We bonded over similar relationship drama. Then he talked about how he was looking for an apartment, and I told him I was a realtor and the rest is history"   
Chanelle explained. Rodney who was distracted by Junior's nice apartment. Finally caught up to Sky and everyone in the living room. He walked over to Sky, and stood beside her, and noticed Chanelle.

"Hey, Chanelle" Rodney came up to her and hugged her. "Is this why he was your date for my cousin's wedding?" Rodney asked maliciously

"Yeah! I needed a date, and Junior was so kind as to help me out" Chanelle answered then turned over to Junior and smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"So Sky, Junior tells me you're the clapback queen" Chanelle laughs

"Yeah, our friend Ana. Still hasn't recovered from the last time Sky ripped into her" Zoey laughs with Junior and Chanelle.

"I only brought it up, because Junior ripped my ex into shreds, at the wedding. And he told me it was your influence" Chanelle explained

"I just channelled my inner Sky, and the rest just flowed out of me"Junior smiled, and Sky faked laughter.

"I wouldn't call myself the clapback queen, I just believe honesty is the best policy" Sky said

"But honestly, I think Junior has been surrounded by women who have zinging him his whole life. Diane, Grandma Ruby, Dad, and myself included. So his zinging abilities were bound to kick in sometime" Zoey added, and everyone murmured agreeing with Zoey.

Everyone began talking amongst themselves. Sky turned over to Rodney and asked "How do you know Chanelle? And why didn't you tell me about her?" Sky asked

"She's one of my cousin's closest friends. And when I saw them together I didn't think it was a big enough deal to tell you. Why do you care?" Rodney flipped back on her. Sky rolled her eyes and said "Nevermind" with that she walked away from Rodney, and over to Jazz.

"There is something I don't like about Chanelle" Sky started immediately.

"Girl, what is it?" Jazz asked

"For one, she talks like this is her housewarming party. Like Girl, if you don't sit down, you are an employee. Junior hired you to find him this place" Sky said sassily

"Sounds like Junior did a lot more than just hire her" Jazz pointed out.

"Chanelle" Sky said with disgust. "I've always hated names after designer brands," Sky said

"And you sound jealous," Jazz said to Sky, who was so obviously jealous.

"I'm not jealous," Sky said defensively. "I'm just confused as to where she came from, and why didn't Junior tell me about her?" Sky said as she stared at Chanelle laughing at Junior's jokes.

"Maybe he didn't tell you because it's nothing important" Jazz tried to assure Sky, "Hey, I'm proud of you. You held restraint back there, when she was calling you the clap back queen. Because if you said what you said to me to her face, it would've been uncomfortable for everyone" Jazz complimented

"You act like I don't have manners, I know when to be seen and not heard. I don't pop off on everyone" Sky defended herself, Sky continued to stare at Junior, and Junior looked over to Sky. Catching her staring.

"Shit, Junior caught me looking at him," Sky said to Jazz as she looked away from Junior immediately.

"Yeah, and he's coming over here now- Hey, Junior" Jazz said with a smile

"Hey, Jazz. You mind if I steal Sky away from you?" Junior asked

"Not at all" Jazz replied. Junior took Sky's hand and walked away from Jazz. They left the living room, walked into the small hallway. He took Sky into one of the empty rooms and shut the door behind them. Rodney saw the entire thing, and wanted to go to that door, and put his ear up against it but he didn't want to look crazy.

"Why did you pull me in here?" Sky asked confused as to why she was in one of Junior's empty bedrooms.

"This is going to be the baby's room, and I wanted to show it to you" Junior pointed out, Sky looked around at the size of the room, and imagine it perfectly.

"This is amazing" Sky said looking around the room

"This is where I was thinking to put the crib" Junior pointed to one area "Here. I was thinking I could put the changing table, and over there for the rocking chair" Junior visualized, Sky walked up to the windowsill and looked out the window.

"Looks like you have it all mapped out" Sky turned around to face Junior.

"Yeah. I figured I might as well start doing something to get ready for her" Junior briefly placed his hands on Sky's protruded belly. Sky looked up into Junior's eyes, and the butterflies were fluttering in her stomach

"Yeah, Chanelle and I were going to look for items for this room that I can afford right now" The butterflies dropped dead and were replaced with envy.

"Is Chanelle your girlfriend?" Sky blurted out, although Sky knows she had no right to be jealous because she has a boyfriend, she couldn't help how she felt

"Why? Are you jealous?" Junior joked, and Sky looked at him seriously, like she needed the answer to her question. "She's not my girlfriend. We are just helping each other out. She's going through a tough time, and I'm also going through things" Junior tells Sky.

"What are you going through?" Sky asks, and Junior looks away not telling her what is really on his mind.

"Junior, what happened to us? We used to be the closest of friends. When did we stop talking to each other? You don't come by as often. I feel like I don't know you anymore. I miss you" Sky admits to Junior

"You think I don't feel that. I miss you too. It's just things are different now, then they were then" Junior said

"The only different thing is that I'm pregnant. Is that what's pushing you away from me?" Sky said frustrated

"No! That's not it. And it's not like you tell things that you go through. It's- it's just complicated"

"Then make it simple. What is it, Junior?" Sky asked, Junior saw this as his opportunity. If not now, then when.

"I like you, okay! I have feelings for you" Junior finally admitted. Sky stood there shocked and didn't say anything. Junior couldn't read Sky's face, so he continued "When I realized I had feelings for you, that's when I let the fear of sharing my feelings for you dictate how I acted. And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like-" Sky cut Junior off by grabbing his face and placing her lips on his. Sky had been feeling overwhelming feelings of sexual tension towards Junior, ever since the last kiss, they shared. And she's been holding herself back, and at this very moment she couldn't do that anymore. The way   
Junior makes Sky feel she hasn't felt that way about anyone else. 

Junior immediately kissed back, putting his hands on her waist. Sky felt sparks immediately and her butterflies picked back up again. Junior deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to his body. They immediately pulled away when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Junior said answering the knock. After hearing their response, in walked Zoey. Sky looked at everything but Junior. Trying not to look suspicious or awkward.

"Hey, Mom and Dad want to make a speech and they asked me to get you" Zoey explained.

"I'll be right out," Junior tells Zoey, and she nods and leaves the room. Junior looks over to Sky, who looked flushed.

"So what does this mean now?" Sky asked.

"Why don't you come back to my apartment when everyone is gone and we can talk about it" Junior suggested

"Or not talk about it" Sky teased as she walked, Junior let out a big exhale, and Sky smiled walking out the baby's room. Sky and Junior rejoined everyone in the main room. Rodney and Jazz noticed Sky's smile and was curious.

"What happened in there?" Jazz asked Sky when Sky came over to her.

"He showed me that baby's room, and what he has planned for it," Sky said briefly and smiled.

"Now that Junior is here. I'd like to make a toast" Andre announced, everyone grabbed their cup. "Junior. I wanted to say that I am so proud of the man you've become. It's no secret that you have faced some challenges in the last few months. But that you handled them, and took responsibility for your actions. I'm happy for what you have accomplished, and you have matured into an upstanding young man. Junior, I'm proud of you, son. To Junior!" Andre cheered

"To Junior!" Everyone responded, and Junior smiled and hugged his parents.

~

It was evening and Rodney had dropped off Sky at home. Then he met up with Cameron at an abandoned parking lot.  
"So what'd you find out?" Rodney asked Cameron.

"Junior didn't tell me anything. I thought Junior and I were going to hang out tonight, but instead, Junior kicked me out of his apartment and went out to buy flowers" Cameron explained 

"Something happened in that room, at Junior's place. I can feel it. Sky didn't say more than a few sentences to me, afterward" Rodney pointed out

"You think they're getting together tonight? Because Junior was arranging his apartment like someone was going to come over. But then again, it could be for Chanelle. They were pretty cozy looking at his party" Cameron said

"I don't know, but I don't want to wait and find out. I want to make sure Sky is with me tonight" Rodney said.

"How are you gonna do that? You just dropped her off at her house. She's either going to bed or meeting Junior" Cameron said, Rodney proceeded to think of something that would make Sky come over to him. Rodney's face lit up when he thought of the exact thing that will bring Sky to him.

"Quickly, come over here, and slam the car door on my fingers," Rodney tells Cameron

"What? No! Are you crazy?" Cameron exclaimed at Rodney's ridiculousness.

"Do it NOW!" Rodney yelled

"No! I already spy on Junior for you, against my will. I'm not going to harm you, for no good reason" Cameron stood up for himself.

"You will slam this door on my hand, or do you want your boss to find out you left off your application that you served jail time, and are registered sex offender" Rodney threatens to tell Cameron's secret. Cameron feels sick to his stomach.

"You can't throw that in my face, whenever you want to" Cameron said

"That is the literal definition of blackmail" Rodney said   
Cameron walks over to where Rodney is and holds the car door, and Rodney places his hand.

"Okay, on 3." Rodney instructed. "One. Two. Three!" With that Cameron slams the door shut.

~

Sky had received a text from Junior letting her know, everyone was gone. Sky smiled at the text, and texted him back, telling him she was on her way. Sky applied some lip gloss, spritzed herself with some perfume, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. She was ready to finally talk to Junior, and figure out what is going on between them.

Sky entered the car and put her things in the passenger seat when she got a phone call from Rodney. Sky was nervous to answer it because she was on her way to Junior's place. Sky figured she'd look more suspicious if she didn't answer.

"Hey, Rodney what's up?" Sky answered trying to mask her anxiousness. But her anxiousness went away when she heard grunts of pain coming from the phone. "Rodney? Are you okay?" She asked

"No. I accidentally slammed my hand in my car door, and I need you to come to take me to the hospital" Rodney groaned

"Oh my gosh! Umm.. where are you? I'm on my way" Sky told him completely worried. Rodney told her the cross streets and then hung up. Sky rushed over to where he was, worried about his hand. On her way to Rodney, she couldn't help, but to think about Junior who is waiting for her to come over.


	16. sixteen

Sky picked up Rodney 5 minutes after they hung up the phone. They were on the way to the hospital.

Rodney's adrenaline kicked in after his hand was smashed into the car door. So he was just acting, with the additional groans. But it seems Cameron definitely took his anger out on Rodney, with the car door. Because he slammed it hard as hell, and his hand looks worse than expected.

As he sat in Sky's passenger seat, he noticed Sky. She had freshly applied lip gloss, she smelled like coconut, meaning she was wearing her favorite perfume Coconut passion, and she was wearing her cute casual clothes, not her house clothes. Rodney concluded that she most definitely was going to see Junior tonight.

Sky was so worried about Rodney, his hand is badly mangled, it made her sick to even look at it. She was so glad she no longer had morning sickness because she definitely would've thrown up after seeing his hand.

"You got here really fast, I was sure it would've taken you longer, because once you're in your bed there's no bringing you out" Rodney started, and Sky was confused as to where he was going with this. "Plus you smell nice, and you're wearing nice clothes, were you going out?" Rodney asked directly. Sky was creeped out at how quickly he figured her out, but if he was asking, he already knew.

"Yeah, I was going out. I was going back over to Junior's place" Sky admitted

"Why?" Rodney asked for further explanation.

"We shouldn't be even be talking about this, you hand is hanging on by a thread" Sky deflected

"No, we're talking about this. Besides, it helps, not to think about the pain. It's a good distraction" Rodney explained. "So why are you going to see Junior?" Rodney asked

"Oh just to get back on the same page about the baby. Junior and I have been disconnected this past month, so we deemed it necessary to talk it out" Sky explained telling the truth, but not the whole truth of course.

"That's all?" Rodney asked

"Yeah, just two parents trying to get together to plan for our baby" Sky assured. Rodney nodded happy she told him the truth, and that he was right about what he saw.

"Well, now that I can see, you actually want to talk. How did you hurt your hand this bad? And what were you doing in an abandoned parking lot" Sky asked as to how this all happened, Rodney froze for 5 seconds because he didn't have an excuse for why he was in an abandoned parking lot. He had to think quickly.

Rodney started screaming, which startled and scared Sky.

"Ahh! What's going on? Are you okay?" Sky asked, scared.

"I wasn't feeling that much pain before, but I think the adrenaline wore off" Rodney muttered out through groans

"Don't worry, we're almost at the hospital" Sky reassured him

~

Rodney had to have emergency surgery for his hand because he ended up breaking several fingers in his "accident". After surgery, Rodney was still not awake. Now that he was out of the woods, Sky decided to make a dreadful call to Junior. She had texted him a brief text earlier, telling him she couldn't come over tonight.

Junior answered the phone. "Hey" Junior answered

"Hey, I just wanted to call you and tell you that I didn't mean to stand you up. Rodney got into an accident, and I had to take him to the hospital, which is where I am now" Sky explained

"Oh. Is everything alright? What happened?" Junior asked

"Honestly, I don't even know the details. But Rodney accidentally slammed the car door on his hand" Sky tells Junior

"Ooh damn! Is he going to be alright?" Junior asked

"Yeah, he just got out of surgery, and he's still out of it. This is just his first surgery out of 3" Sky said

"Damn! Really?" Junior said surprised

"He really fucked up his hand, and if he's lucky he'll regain 98% of function in his left hand, with physical therapy" Sky explained further

"Oh my gosh, that is so serious" Junior replied

"I feel so bad, and guilty" Sky admits scratching that back of her neck with her hand.

"Why?" Junior asked

"Because I was headed over to your place, when Rodney, my boyfriend, had his accident," Sky said, explaining how she feels like she is doing Rodney dirty, by seeing Junior.

"We were only going to talk about how we feel about each other" Junior said acting innocent.

"You know we were going to do more than just talk" Sky reminded Junior

"I was really looking forward to seeing you tonight" Junior admits

"I was too. Earlier today, it felt amazing to hear that from you, it made me feel on cloud 9. But I don't want to talk about how I feel about you over the phone" Sky said, Rodney started to wake up, Sky didn't notice. He heard Sky talking on the phone, so he proceeded to fake sleep.

"I already told you how I felt when I saw you, so I have no problem telling you again over the phone" Junior said, and Sky could tell he was smiling on the other end of the line, which caused her to smile.

"So how do you feel again? I think I'm having trouble remembering" Sky teased

"Sky, I have feelings for you. I like the way I am around you, I like who I am when I'm around you. I. Like. You" Junior said making it very clear to Sky, who was blushing very hard.

Rodney who was witnessing Sky's reactions to whatever Junior was saying on the phone, made him very jealous. Before Sky could respond to Junior Rodney started pretending to stir awake, in a way that Sky would notice.

When she did notice, she said "I'll call you later, Rodney is waking up" With that, she hung up on Junior, and walked over to Rodney's side.

"How do you feel?" Sky said as she shifted a chair next to his bed and sat down.

"I feel okay, the drugs are helping a lot though. But seeing you makes me forget the pain I'm in" Rodney said, and Sky smiled.

"Aww, that's so sweet. I'm glad they fixed you up" Sky said looking into Rodney's eyes.

"I'm grateful to have you. I don't know if this is me or the drugs talking, but I'm so glad to have you as my girlfriend. Here you are 5 months pregnant, and you got out of bed to take me to the hospital. You mean so much to me, and I just wanted to tell you that I love you" Rodney confesses to Sky, who at the moment didn't know how to react or what to say.

"Ooh, Rodney. I- I'm so lucky to be loved by someone as nice as you. Um- I- look! Your water bottle is low, I'm going to refill it, you must be dehydrated" Sky excused herself out of the room, to get out of that awkward situation. She went to the ice machine to get more ice. Sky knows she doesn't love Rodney, but it's a shock to hear that Rodney is in love with her. Sky is conflicted because she has feelings for Junior, but she doesn't want to hurt Rodney, someone who has been nothing but kind to her. She feels so guilty for getting a relationship with Rodney, before figuring out how she truly feels. But the way she feels when she is around Rodney is not comparable to the way she feels for Junior.

As Sky was walking back to Rodney's room, she overheard some nurses talking, and she slowed down to listen.

"Did you hear about the boy who slammed his hand in the car door" One nurse spoke?

"Yeah?" The second nurse replied

"I heard that the way his fingers were broken, there was no possible way, that his injuries were not self-inflicted. The kid literally shattered one of the bones in his fingers, it takes a lot of force to do that to yourself, let alone by accident" The first nurse explained

"What do you think really happened?" The second nurse asked

"I bet it was a drug deal gone wrong. He probably didn't have all of the money for his distributor, and his distributor taught him a lesson by slamming the car door on his hand" The first nurse guessed

"Girl, you've been watching way too much Power on Starz" The second nurse laughed at her ridiculousness. Sky was confused, why was Rodney lying about his hand? What really happened? Sky was very confused.

Sky walked back to Rodney's room with his full water bottle, where she was met with two police officers, standing in the room with Rodney.

"Hello, officers. What's going on?" Sky asked Rodney.

"These officers are trying a get a statement from me, but I told them it was an accident," Rodney said

"Then why don't you tell them the truth," Sky said, Rodney, looked shocked at Sky's suggestion. "I know that you didn't slam your own car door on your hand, and some nurses say that there was no way you did it to yourself," Sky tells Rodney. At this moment Rodney had to think fast.

"Tell these officers the truth, so they can catch the person who did this to you," Sky said honestly just trying to get the true story from Rodney. Sky pulled the armrest of the hospital bed down, so she could sit closer to Rodney, and Sky placed her hand on Rodney's hand to make him feel safe.

"I dropped off my girlfriend, I got a call from my friend Cameron. He asked to meet me at some abandoned parking lot, so we could talk. When I arrived he was there waiting for me. I didn't know why we were meeting, but I soon find out it was because he wanted to tell me that he is in love with my girlfriend Sky" Rodney started setting the scene of his lie.

Sky's eyes widened shocked at the news. She was also very confused because she's never even talked to Cameron. Whenever she's seen him he's very reserved and to himself.

"He goes on to tell me how they have had a relationship behind my back, and he's trying to come to me man to man," Rodney explained lying his ass off. Sky sat there very shocked at this information

"I obviously did not believe him, but then he told me private details about my girlfriend, so I assumed he was stalking her. When I called him a stalker and asked him to never go near Sky again, that's when he got violent. Of course, I did call him a few more names, but there's no need for repeating them. We fought, but he overpowered me, that's when he took my hand and slammed it in my car door" Sky was perplexed, the story was very elaborate, yet confusing.

"So why'd you lie and say it was an accident?" One of the officers asked

"Because we were both fighting, and it was in the heat of the moment" Rodney lies

"Okay, sir. That's all the questions we have for you. Get well soon" With that the officers left the room.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me Cameron was obsessed with me?" Sky asked confused. Rodney sat there quietly and couldn't answer. He was drawing a blank as to how to make this lie convincing.

"You couldn't possibly believe Cameron and I were in a relationship?" Sky said taking his silence, as he believed Cameron's bogus story.

"I didn't at first, but after he hurt me. He said he was going to meet up with you to have a late dinner. Then when I called you, and you showed up all cute. I was a little suspicious" Rodney lied

"What?! I don't even know Cameron. I've talked to him ONCE. And that's when Junior was introducing him to me. And tonight I told you I was going to see Junior. You have to believe me" Sky said now visibly frustrated

"Yeah and I did. But when I was waking up after my surgery. You were on the phone with someone talking about your feelings or something along those lines. Tell me, was that Cameron?" Rodney knew he was reaching, but at least this could be the way to expose whatever is going on with her and Junior.

"You were listening to my phone conversation?" Sky asked shocked, and Rodney waited to hear her response to the question he asked. "Rodney, if you're going to take the word of a sociopath, over your girlfriend. Then I don't even need to be here at all" Sky huffed. Then she grabbed her purse and stormed out of his hospital room.

Rodney cheered internally. That went perfectly, he didn't have to answer questions about the situation he made up, and the blame shifted from him to her. He has it all planned out, later he'll apologize, and blame it on the drugs for not allowing him to think clearly, and it'll all be fine. Rodney thought.

~

Junior was woken up from his sleep because his phone was ringing. He gets up and answers the phone.

"Hello" He answered groggily

"Hey, Junior. It's Cameron"

"Cameron. Why are you calling me this late" Junior asked confused, rubbing his eyes

"I was arrested, and I need you to bail me out. I'll pay you back immediately, but I need you to come down here get me if you can" Cameron asked

"Alright. Are you okay? Why were you arrested?" Junior asked sitting up in his bed.

"I promise I'll explain everything afterward" Cameron explained.

After that phone call, Junior was very shocked to hear Cameron was arrested. He was curious to hear what he did.

~

Cameron and Junior came back to Junior's apartment. After posting bail, and getting all of Cameron's things back from the police.

"Okay, we're back at my place, are you going to tell me why I had to come to get you from the police station?" Junior asked

"Yeah, I am. What I'm about to tell you, may be shocking. But I had no intention of hurting you" Rodney started

"Cameron, what's with the disclaimer? You're scaring me dude, what's going on?" Junior asked now on the edge

"Rodney is the reason I was in jail tonight. He's also the reason why you and I are even friends" Cameron begins, Junior is already lost, but continues to listen.

"Rodney and I's parents go to the same church, and we've known each other for 5 years now. To make a long story short, In high school, I got caught by the police with nudes of my girlfriend at the time. Since we were only 16, it was considered child pornography, which landed me on the sex offender registry" Cameron continued his long explanation.

"When I applied for the job at Dynasty Typewriter I left off the fact that I served time in jail and the sex offender thing. It's hard to get a job when you have that label on you. Anyway, Rodney knew about my lie and started blackmailing me. To basically be his spy. So I would report anything you tell me to him. So he'd know how to keep you and Sky apart. Usually, there is nothing to report because essentially nothing was going on between you and Sky" Cameron explains, Junior stood there completely shocked and did not see any of this coming.

"But, Rodney is obsessed with trying to keep you and Sky apart. He made me slam his car door on his hand. Because he suspected Sky was coming over here tonight. He made me break his hand to stop it. But then he tells the police that I'm the one who's obsessed with Sky, and I broke his hand because of that. So they arrested me for assault" Cameron finished, Junior was quiet, he didn't even know what to say to that. He was so confused but weirdly. All of the bad and weird feelings he had about Rodney and Cameron were true. They're crazy.

"Why is Rodney so bent on keeping Sky and I apart? We're just friends" Junior said, Cameron stared at him, like Come on!

"Junior we both know you have feelings for Sky. Plus I told Rodney you have feelings for Sky. But I want you to know I only did these things because he was blackmailing me. But if the choice is to lose my job or go to jail. I'd rather lose my job" Junior sat there still trying to understand everything Cameron just informed him.

There was a knock at the door, Junior went to answer it. He swung the door open revealing Sky.

"Hey, Sky. I thought you weren't coming tonight. How's Rodney doing?" Junior asked as Sky walked right in. He shut the door behind her

"Screw him, he's being an ass-" Sky stopped mid-sentence when she saw Cameron. "You! So it's true! You are stalking me?! Get this in your thick skull, I am not your girlfriend. And if you ever lay a hand on my boyfriend again, I will raise hell on you" Sky spat at Cameron.

"Sky, calm down. Cameron was not stalking you" Junior tries to tell Sky.

"Junior, you don't know him. He's the one who fucked up Rodney's hand. All because he thinks I'm his girlfriend. Rodney thinks there is something between Cameron and me, because of his obsession" Sky says to Junior, then turns to Cameron and says "You need to stay the hell away from me and my friends. For all, I know he could be here to hurt you too, Junior. You're involved with me, so be careful with this one" Sky glared at Cameron.

"I'm not stalking you, and I only slammed the car door on Rodney's hand because he asked me too. Can't you see?! He's deceiving you" Cameron sighed

"Do you even hear how you sound? Who asks to have the car door slammed on their hand?" Sky said

"Your lying, manipulative, crazy-ass boyfriend would," Cameron said.

"Sky, sit down. Cameron was just explaining his side of what happened" Junior tried to get Sky to listen

"You actually believe this creep?" Sky asked Junior

"I believe every story has 2 sides, and Cameron's side may be wild, but I'll believe him before I believe your nutcase of a boyfriend," Junior said honestly, Sky glared at Junior. "Now, you have to listen to his explanation"

"I don't have to listen to anything" Sky backs up. "Rodney is in the hospital, with a broken hand, because Cameron slammed a car door on his hand" Sky pointed out, Junior wanted to speak up to defend Cameron, but Cameron stood up for himself.

"I'm telling you now that, that isn't the truth. So you're meaning to tell me you believe Rodney without reasonable doubt that he's telling the truth? You've never seen Rodney manipulate anyone?" Cameron said to Sky, who was actually listening to Cameron. "If you do trust Rodney 100% you can walk out the door, and I'll even open the door for you" Cameron added.

Sky stood there silently knowing a time she could recall Rodney manipulating someone. Cameron took her silence and no movement as a sign to proceed telling Sky his side of the story

~

"All this, because of Junior having feelings for me?" Sky asks, very annoyed and exhausted by the explanation. Cameron nodded, and Junior shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I ever felt bad for him" Sky groaned pissed off

"That's his specialty, he makes you feel bad for him, then he gets you to do what he wants" Cameron sighed

"He literally tried to blame me for his hand getting all messed up. And to find out this was all a part of his game of manipulation, makes me so mad" Sky shook her head pissed.

"At least, you know the truth now," Junior said, calming Sky down who was visibly heated

"So now what? I don't want to go to jail, again" Cameron said

"The only way for that not to happen is for Rodney to drop the charges against you," Junior said

"I'm screwed, he's definitely not going to drop the charges" Cameron sighed

"We have to confront him about this, we'll make him tell the truth," Sky said letting Junior and Cameron know she's going to help get justice for Cameron.  
  


~

It had been 2 weeks later, Sky had been ignoring all of Rodney's calls and texts. She wanted him to know that she was angry at him, and she wanted him to be done with all of his surgeries, and not on any meds when she finally confronted him.

Rodney woke up in the morning to be greeted by Sky.

"Hey, you're awake" Sky smiled at Rodney.

"And you're here? I thought you were mad at me? And justifiably so, I was being completely irrational and entertaining baseless assumptions. I'm sorry, I was so in and out of it the last time we talked, I was disappointed in how I treated you" Rodney explained working overtime to work Sky. "You deserve the benefit of the doubt, you've never done anything to lose my trust in you"

"It's okay. I mean they weren't entirely baseless" Sky starts and Rodney looks at her confused. "I was shocked as to how you figured it out, but you did. Cameron, sweetie come in here" Sky called out for Cameron. Cameron walked into the room and gave a devious smile to Rodney as he walked over to Sky, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry for my boyfriend going off on you, and breaking your hand. He can get a little possessive over me" Sky wrapped her arms around Cameron's waist, really milking it.

"Boyfriend?" Rodney questioned, catching on that Sky knows he's lying

"Yeah, we've been together for a while. He's actually the father of my baby" Sky lied with a smile

"You expect me to believe you are in a relationship with someone you only met once?"

"Today it's impossible, but a couple of weeks ago it was plausible?" Sky questioned

"I told you I was sorry for doubting you, you don't need to put on a show," Rodney said

"Oh, honey. This is far from a show. Cameron is my boyfriend" Sky kept pressing on

"I know he isn't your boyfriend because he never confronted me about you"

"Oh really? But you told me-"

"I lied" Rodney rolled his eyes at Sky, so obviously playing dumb. "Well I guess it's obvious that you've talked to Cameron, and now you think you know what happened"

"Here's what I know. You tried to manipulate me into believing you and make yourself the victim. But now I see the real victims are people who are involved with you"

"Hear me out" Rodney started

"I'm done listening to you. Because everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. You broke your hand, in order to manipulate me. Seeing how far you'd go to get your way, is terrifying. I'm finally seeing you for who you really are and it disgusts me. I want nothing to do with you" Sky stated

"You're being hysterical and hormonal. You're not thinking straight"

"My mind has never been clearer. There's only one thing I want from you. That is, to drop the charges against Cameron, and tell the real truth about what happened to your hand" Sky said sternly

"Or what?" Rodney tested

"Or Cameron and I go to the police and tell them you were lying about the entire situation" Sky threatened

"So what if I made Cameron slam the car door on my hand. No one is going to take the word of a convict, and a pregnant slut" Rodney shrugged, and Sky smiled.

"Okay, well I'm glad I was recording this conversation" Sky smirked pulling out her phone which was recording the interaction. Rodney shook his head and was visibly angry. "I guess they will believe this ex-convict and pregnant slut" Sky said snarkily

"This is all your fault, if you would've been a loyal girlfriend, and not been pregnant with another man's baby. None of this would be happening. And I know you were fooling around with Junior, while we were together" Rodney exclaimed in a fit of rage

"Now I know you've lost your mind. First off, I got pregnant before I even knew you. You knew my situation before you asked me to be your girlfriend. You're the one who said you didn't care that I was pregnant with someone else's baby, so don't switch up now. If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself" Sky stated completely done with Rodney's BS. "And as far as Junior is concerned, I guess you were right to be insecure when it comes to him, because I do have feelings for him, and I have been fooling around with him behind your back" Sky smiled, happy to see the anger on Rodney's face.

"Sky, we've both messed up, but we can talk this through, and work it out." Rodney starts again

"No need. I've learned that when someone shows you who they are, believe them" Sky said and with that, she and Cameron left the room. But before going too far Sky walks back into Rodney's room and says "Oh and if it wasn't clear before, we're over" Sky smiled and closed the door behind her. Sky felt like even though she was 6 months pregnant, she finally dropped the dead weight.

~

  
Sky and Junior were walking up the stairs to his apartment, laughing. They came from eating dinner with the gang, and they had talked about weird encounters they've all had with Rodney. Junior got the keys and opened the door to his apartment.

Sky and Junior enter his apartment smiling, and as soon as Junior shuts the door behind him, Sky pulls Junior and plants her lips onto his. Junior immediately kissed her back, putting his hands on her waist, and pulling her close to him. Sky was so happy she could finally act on her impulse to kiss, touch, and do whatever she wants with Junior. It felt so good to her.

Junior removed his sweater and threw it on the counter without breaking their kiss. Sky kicked off her shoes, and they walked over to Junior's bedroom. Mainly because that is the only piece of furniture Junior had in his apartment. Junior's hands slowly roamed Sky's body, because she had revealed to him her body is so sensitive to touch. One of her symptoms of pregnancy Sky grew to hate because she wasn't allowed to have sex or an orgasm, because these symptoms made her incredibly horny. Sky started to kiss Junior's neck when Sky accidentally pushed Junior onto the bed. Junior reacted by pulling Sky on top of him. Sky straddling Junior, Junior began to laugh.

"Am I crushing you?" Sky nervously laughed, because she is 6 months pregnant.

"No, not at all, but maybe we should slow down" Junior smiled at her.

"Maybe, you're right. We don't want anybody getting too excited, because it's not like I can do anything I actually want to do" Sky agreed, rolling off of Junior. They both lay down next to each other on the bed. Junior placed his hand on Sky's stomach, gently rubbing it.

"Junior?" Sky asked

"Hmm?" He responded

"How'd you know your feelings were real? And not just sexual feelings" Sky asked

"I don't know. It just happened one day, when I realized I liked you. When I'm with you everything is natural, I think about you all the time, and you're the first person I want to talk to when something good or bad happens. That's how I knew I felt something more" Junior admitted to Sky, who was smiling.

"I think I've always had feelings for you, but I was in denial about it because I was protecting myself. We started as friends who have sex, and I didn't want to catch feelings, but you quickly became my best friend. Someone I wanted to share everything with" Sky admits and Junior reaches out and softly grabs Sky's hand. "But I'm struggling with letting myself completely fall for you" Sky added

"We don't have to rush things with us. We can go as slow as we want. Important thing is, we know how we feel about one another" Junior reassured Sky, and Sky nodded agreeing.

"Hey, you want to turn this into a party?" Sky asked, and Junior looked unsure. "Turn on, some City Girls, and watch your daughter bounce all around my stomach," Sky said, and Junior laughed shaking his head because he knew Sky was being completely serious.


	17. seventeen

"You are the cutest cheerleader, I've ever seen" Junior compliments Sky, who was standing in the mirror staring at herself in her Clovers cheer costume. It was the day before Halloween, and Junior and Sky were in Sky's bedroom.

"You don't have to lie to me. I look like a cow. When I bought the costume, I hadn't exploded yet" Sky said, staring at her very obvious baby bump in the mirror

"This is the best costume option because you don't want to go with a cliché pregnant girl costume, which is usually a pumpkin or a cow. But a pregnant cheerleader? Comedic gold" Junior compliments, Sky smiled at Junior through the mirror.

"It doesn't matter how ridiculous you think you look, it's Halloween. That's what it all about, the more ridiculous the better" Junior commented

"Your ability to turn things into a positive is your superpower" Sky stated looking at Junior through the mirror. Junior stands up from her bed and walked up behind her, places his hands on her waist.

"It's a gift" Junior boasted, Sky rolled her eyes. "One of my many talents," Junior says then proceeds to plant kisses on Sky's neck. Sky melted as soon as Junior's hot lips hit her neck. For the past week, Sky and Junior had been with each other. They were hanging out like they hadn't seen each other in years. Although, they haven't hung out like this since Sky got out of the hospital.

"Junior, I thought you said we were going to take it slow, especially with our sexual history. It not like I can do what I really want to do with you" Sky said referring to her complication that doesn't allow her to have sex. Junior and Sky both decided to take things slow, and not rush things between them. Sky agreed because she rushed things with Rodney. She accepted to be his girlfriend, and he turned out to be insane.

"I know, but I couldn't resist" Junior smirked

"Well, resist. Because if my hormonal ass can resist, so can you" Sky said, and Junior backed away from her and plopped back down on her bed.

"I think it's time we got out on our first date," Junior said, Sky turned around and smiled at Junior.

"I completely agree, when are we going?" Sky asked eagerly. 

"That information is on a need to know basis" Junior smiled as Sky frowned, and turned back around to the mirror.

"Is this how you ask a girl out on a date? Lying down on a bed, and then casually throwing out the fact that we need to go out on a date?" Sky scoffed

Junior sits up from the bed. "What was I thinking?" Junior starts, then he gets up and gets down on one knee. "Skylar Forster, I would like to take you out on a date" Junior continued jokingly

"You think you're funny" Sky rolled her eyes, as Junior stood up and laughed

"I'm joking, I promise our date, will make up for the crappy way I just asked you," Junior said to make up for his sarcasm. Junior stood up, then kissed Sky on the cheek

"It better" Sky side-eyed Junior.

Then Junior gets a text, taking his attention from Sky to his phone, and his smile fades. "What's wrong?" Sky asked as she noticed the change in Junior demeanor

"They fired Cameron," Junior replied. Sky felt for Cameron. "They found out about his criminal record"

"I think it's stupid of them to fire Cameron now," Sky said. "If they had done a background check, they could've avoided having to fire a great employee. They should've just taken the L, and let Cameron keep his job" Sky said honestly.

"Facts" Junior sighed upset about the news.

"Did you invite Cameron to the Halloween party?" Sky asked and Junior nodded yes. "Good, because he could use a fun party," Sky said, adjusting her cheer uniform, and Junior nodded.

"What else screams slutty cheerleader? Then a huge baby bump" Sky said to herself, distracted by her baby bump in the mirror. Junior shakes out of feeling for Cameron and focuses his attention back on Sky.

"So how has track practices been? From the benches" Junior asked

"I'm grateful to even be able to watch the practices. Jazz is doing so well, she's going to be a superstar by the time of the Olympic trials" Sky compliments her sister, but still feels disappointed she'll miss the Olympic trials. Before Junior could ask Sky, how she felt. Jazz burst in with her eyes closed

"Are you two decent?" Jazz asked with her eyes still shut.

"You could've knocked before bursting in, to find that out," Sky asked, Jazz peeked with one eye, and saw they were fully clothed.

"Good, y'all aren't doing anything" Jazz walked over to the bed and sat down next to Junior. Sky turned around from the mirror to face Jazz. "I think Doug is seeing someone" Jazz starts, Sky's eyes widened

"I thought yall broke up?" Junior asked

"We're on a break, not broken up" Jazz corrected

"So what happened?" Sky asked

"I heard from Ana, that Doug has been spending a lot of time with Cindy-" Sky cut off Jazz

"Cindy who?"

"Mark, from the track team, his ex-girlfriend. They were all over each other last year. Remember" Jazz informed

"Right, they were disgustingly cute" Sky commented

"Yeah, before he cheated on her" Jazz reminded Sky

"Yeah. Niggas ain't shit" Sky sighed, Junior stayed silent because he knew that didn't apply to him.

"Anyway, Ana has seen Doug with Cindy a couple of times. They were seen walking together, and she was hanging out with him as he worked at the campus bookstore" Jazz groaned, visibly angry.

"Jazz, let's take a deep breath," Sky tells her sister because she knew exactly what her sister was thinking. "Before we resort to violence, I have to ask. What were the rules of y'all's break?" Sky asked

"Rules? What do you mean?"

"Like what were the conditions of this break? For example, did you tell him you expect him to stay loyal to you during the break?" Sky asked

"No, we didn't make any rules for the break. But he did say he’d wait for me, while I trained, I just assumed that it meant that we weren’t going to be seeing anyone else" Jazz realized, and the anger in her face, dropped to worry.

"I guess what we have here is failure to communicate," Junior said in a southern accent, imitating a character from one of his favorite movies. Sky and Jazz both look at him very confused.

"The iconic line from Cool Hand Luke," Junior said, Jazz and Sky's faces were still drawing a blank. "Nevermind" Junior laid down on the bed and got on his phone.

"So y'all ain't talk about what taking a break entails?" Sky asked

"I thought it was common knowledge that it meant we're still together, but we just don't hang out often anymore," Jazz said

"Everyone has a different meaning for being on a break" Sky informed her. "You need to talk Doug, ASAP," Sky said, and Jazz sighed but nodded her head in agreement.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow” 

"Okay, now that we've made a game plan for you. What do you think about the costume" Sky asked

"I love it. For someone who’s 6 months pregnant, you look amazing. The only thing that's grown on you is the baby bump" Jazz complimented. "Ooh, and your boobs. We're all going to look so amazing" Jazz smiled

~

Sky, and the gang had finished taking pictures in their bring it on group costume. Sky, Jazz, and Zoey were the Clovers, and Ana and Nomi were the Torros. They were interacting with the guests at their party. Sky noticed Junior and Cameron both walk into the party. Junior dressed as a fireman and Cameron dressed as a policeman.

"Wow, you guys look hot" Sky compliments

"Thank you, Sky. You don't look too bad yourself" Cameron complimented back.

"How are you holding up with everything?" Sky asked concerned

"I kinda don't want to talk about it to be quite honest. I just want to get stupid drunk, and have fun with my friends" Cameron deflected, and walked away from Sky and Junior to join the party.

"I'm actually worried about him. I've tried talking to him about what's going on, and he refuses to talk about it. I mean I don't blame him, but it still worries me" Junior admits

"Maybe he just needs a fun night to distract him from his life falling apart. I can definitely relate to that" Sky said referring to her taking forever to accept the fact she was pregnant. "I'm just glad he's here to have a good time," Sky said. "On a more important note, you in this fireman costume is super sexy," Sky said trailing her finger down Junior's chest.

"Yeah, I'm definitely here to put out any fires" Junior joked

"You're the one starting the fires because I am so hot for you" Sky joked back.

"Who's the cheesy one now?" Junior teased Sky.

"I'm just tryna get like you" Sky smiled, then Junior engulfed Sky in a warm hug, and planted a kiss on Sky's forehead.

"Let's party," Junior said, walking into the party with Sky in his arms. They join the dance floor, dancing alongside Jazz, Zoey, and Aaron.

~

Sky walked into the backyard with a tray full of Jell-O shots. Joining the party full of guests in their Halloween costumes. Vivek and Aaron walked up to Sky holding the tray of Jell-O shots.

"I hope all these shots aren't for you" Vivek teased

"Dang. Can't get anything past you, Vivek" Sky said sarcastically, and Vivek rolled his eyes. "What are y'all supposed to be?" Sky asked Aaron and Vivek.

"I'm Clark Kent," Vivek said ripping open his suit to reveal the Superman costume behind it.

"I'm Smokey from the movie Friday, I look out of place because Doug is Craig, but he's running late," Aaron said

"You always look out of place" Sky teased

"I knew, I shouldn't have done a three-person costume" Aaron sighed

"Three-person?" Sky questioned confused

"Yeah, Cindy is Felicia" Aaron replied

"Cindy?" Sky repeats, and Aaron nods. "As in Mark's ex-girl?" Sky asked

"Yeah, they've been chilling for a fat minute," Vivek said without thinking, to which Aaron responded with a hit in the arm. Sky raised her eyebrow "Ow!" Vivek winced.

"Okay, well Vivek and I will just take a couple of these Jell-O shots and be on our way," Aaron said quickly grabbing the shots and leaving Sky alone.

"Oooh Jazz is going to trip, I have to tell her, before Doug's ass blindsides her by showing up with Cindy" Sky said to herself. Sky set down the tray of shots and headed into the house to look for Jazz.

Sky was searching for Jazz when she got pulled into a dark room. Sky let out a high pitched yelp. Sky quickly starts swinging in the dark. "Whoever you are, just know I'm advanced in ass-kicking," Sky said, then one of her fists finally connected with the culprit.

"Damn, Sky" Junior groaned. Sky flipped on the light switch, to reveal a wincing Junior rubbing his shoulder.

"Junior?" Sky rolled her eyes. "I know it's Halloween, but you know better than to try and scare me," Sky said

"I wasn't trying to scare you, I was trying to be spontaneous" Junior explained. "Damn, Sky you hit hard" Junior groans rubbing his side.

"Sorry, I was swinging blind" Sky apologized, rubbing the area she hit.

"I know, how you can make me feel better," Junior said

"You're so corny" Sky shook her head and laughed at Junior. "Besides, I can't right now. I'm looking for-" Junior cuts off Sky and grabs Sky's face and plants his lips onto Sky's, giving her a short, slow, sensual kiss.

"I'm looking for-" Junior cuts her off again by planting another short kiss, but this time placing his hand on her lower back.

"I don't know what I'm looking for" Sky gives up, and gives into Junior. Kissing him back with equal passion, as she deepened their kiss.

Junior pressed Sky up against the wall. Sky was quickly turned on, and her hormones made his touch feel electric. Junior lifts Sky up, shocking Sky.

"Oooh you are a strong ass fireman" Sky giggled referencing Junior's Halloween costume. He put Sky on the nearby shelf. Sky smiled as she reconnected their lips. Sky wrapped her arms around Junior's neck. He slid his hands under Sky's skirt and caressed her thighs. Sky pulls off Junior’s suspenders and lifts up the bottom of Junior's white T-shirt, and Junior helps take off his shirt. Sky's hands wander down his chest, and she wraps her legs around Junior's waist.

Junior moved his lips from Sky's lips to her jawline, bites her earlobe, then her neck. Sky let out a quiet moan. As Junior continued to kiss her neck, Sky hears Zoey yell "Jazz. Stop!". Sky gently pushes Junior’s head away from her neck.

"I remember why I came in the house. To warn Jazz" Sky informs Junior. "Help me down from this shelf, we needed to slow down anyway," Sky said, and Junior lifts Sky off the shelf.

Before Sky ran out of the room, she gave Junior one last hot kiss. "Thank you for this" Junior smiled at Sky.

Sky ran out of the room, looking for Jazz. When she heard the girls upstairs in Zoey's room.

Sky booked it, and swung the door open, revealing Zoey and Jazz sitting on the bed, beside a past out Ana. "Girl Aaron told me that Doug and Cindy are coming to the party together! And in group costume" Sky immediately started explaining hoping she wasn’t too late.

"Sky, where have you been?! Doug showed up with Cindy" Jazz said hysterically. "If you knew why ain't you tell me he was gonna show up with her. It was so humiliating" Jazz exclaimed. Zoey continued to rub Jazz's back to calm her down,

"Jazz, I was on my way to tell you as soon as I found out, but Junior pulled me into a room, and distracted me with his soft lips" Sky trailed off thinking of their steamy make-out session.

"Sky!" Zoey yelled disgusted, snapping Sky out of her trance.

"What was I talking about?" Sky asked

"About how you were distracted," Jazz reminded

"I blame it on my pregnancy brain. I'm sorry." Sky apologizes. Then Sky noticed Jazz's ponytail all messed up. "Did Jazz kill him? Damn, I missed it" Sky kissed her teeth.

"She didn't attack him, she got all messed up because Ana and I, were restraining Jazz, so she wouldn't go up to Doug and Cindy. She was too angry to approach them at that moment" Zoey explained

"If it was you and Ana, why is Ana sleeping?" Sky asked confused, how can she sleep in a time like this.

"She's not sleeping, she's unconscious," Zoey said as she proceeded to check Ana's pulse.

"What?!" Sky said shocked and tried to hold back her laughter. "What happened?" Sky cleared her throat to stop herself from bursting out into laughter

"While Ana and I were trying to hold back Jazz, Jazz accidentally punched Ana. Next thing I knew it was lights out for Ana" Zoey explained. Sky stared at the entire situation, then burst out laughing. She couldn't hold in anymore, she hated how she always laughed in inappropriate moments.

"Sky it's not funny, I feel terrible" Jazz spoke up

"Don't feel too bad, think of it as girl-code karma catching up to her ass. She had it coming" Sky shrugged attempting to make Jazz feel better. Zoey's mouth dropped, and Jazz was holding back her laughter. Sky walked over to Jazz and sat beside her.

"Jazz, what do you want to do? Now that you've cooled off?" Sky asked

"Honestly, seeing them come to our party together made me feel sick. Mostly because it's my fault, if I hadn't asked as for a break, none of this would be happening" Jazz said

"Don't blame yourself" Zoey said

"Yeah, you had to take a break for yourself, and your future track career. And if Doug couldn't wait for you, he should have said he didn't want the break, and just broke up with you" Sky said, Zoey and Sky were going to dive deeper into why Jazz shouldn't blame herself when Nomi burst into the room.

"All I could find out about Cindy and Doug is that they're friends. Aaron introduced them to each other. I also found out that they bonded over having exes on the track team" Nomi said.

"So now I'm his ex?" Jazz exclaimed, "Okay, I've calmed down. I need to talk to him" Jazz got up, but Zoey held her hand trying to hold her back.

"Don't you want to wait till after the party?" Zoey offered

"No, I'm not waiting. I'm not going to be miserable for the rest of my party because of him. How dare he come into my party with another girl" Jazz stated clearly. Understanding, Zoey let go of Jazz's hand, and she walked around Nomi and shut the door behind her.

Nomi noticed Ana out cold. "So you guys finally knocked out Ana" Nomi shook her head disappointed.

"How'd you know she was unconscious and not sleeping" Sky asked

"Because Zoey is checking her pulse," Nomi pointed out.

"So who did it? Wait. Don't tell me, let me guess. It was Sky '' Nomi looked directly at Sky and shook her head. "I know Ana is annoying, but knocking her out? Your pregnancy hormones are out of control" Nomi jokes.

"It wasn't me. It was Jazz" Sky defended

"And you guys didn't take her to the hospital?" Nomi asked

"We're checking her pulse aren't we?" Zoey defended, Nomi gave her a look like Zoey was crazy. "There was a lot going on," Zoey said, and Nomi continued to stare at Zoey, making her feel guilty.

"Are you gonna continue staring at me, or are you gonna help get Ana to my car?" Zoey said to Nomi as she started to lift Ana up from the bed.

~

Sky rejoined the party after helping put Ana in Zoey's car, so they could take her to the hospital. Sky saw Junior talking to Cindy. Sky took that as, Jazz had taken Doug to talk about his blatant lack of respect for Jazz. But after 10 seconds of staring at Junior and Cindy, she sees Doug join them, and hands Cindy a drink. Confused, Sky looked around for Jazz. Sky found her seated on a lawn chair by herself, looking lost in her head. After seeing Jazz sitting alone, she knew Jazz didn’t approach Doug. Seeing Jazz like that made Sky see red.

Sky walked up to Junior, Cindy, and Doug. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Sky said directly to Doug.

"Excuse me?" Doug replied

Junior quickly saw where this was headed and started to back away from Sky and Doug, when he noticed Cindy standing there, innocently. Junior debated if he wanted to save her, leave her there to get caught the crossfire.

Junior eventually decided to save her, and said "If you don't want to get verbally assaulted, I would come with me," Junior said as he lead Cindy away from Doug and Sky.

"Walking into your girlfriend's party, with another girl?" Sky asked sternly

"She's not my girlfriend remember" Doug said

"Well, she damn sure ain't your ex either" Sky shot back. Doug rolled his eyes. "So if you wanted to see other people, why did you tell Jazz you'd wait for her? She gave you an out, and you didn't take it" Sky asked

"What are you talking about? I'm not seeing anyone"

"I hope you don't think I'm dumb, why'd you show up with Cindy then?" Sky asked

"She’s my friend, and I invited to come with me as a friend" Doug explained, acting like it was obvious to everyone that she was just a friend

"Don't act like you didn't know what Jazz would think if she saw you show up to her party with Cindy" Sky said

"How did she feel? I wouldn't know, because she hasn't said a word to me since I've been here"

"It's becoming clear that you showed up here with Cindy to hurt Jazz. And I think that is so childish" Sky sneered

"That isn't why at all" Doug responded.

"So why haven't you ever talked to Jazz about your new friend? And don't say because you're on a break. Just because you're on a break doesn't mean y'all can't communicate"

"Sky, I don't want to talk about this with you" Doug said, as he tried to walk away from Sky.

"Fine, you don't have to talk about it to me, but you will talk about it with my sister" Sky grabbed his arm, and dragged him all the way to Jazz. Then Sky pushed Doug into the lawn chair beside Jazz.

"Y'all are where you're at because you didn't communicate, so you're going to do that right now" Sky said, then left them alone. Sky walked back over to Junior and Cindy.

"I had to handle that" Sky said Junior, then exhaled.

"Sky, I didn't mean to cause all this drama," Cindy said to Sky. Junior's eyes widened when Cindy decided to speak directly to Sky. "I already warned this girl about Sky, so anything that happens now is all on her" Junior thought to himself.

"Oh so you ain't know Doug and Jazz were dating?" Sky asked her

"No, I knew. But Doug told me they were on a break" Cindy answered

"...Where he promised to wait for her while she was training for track" Sky informed her

"But don't you think that's asking a lot? Jazz is crazy to make him wait for 6 months?" Cindy said carelessly

"Crazy?" Sky cocked her head to the side. "My sister didn't force him to do anything, Doug decided all on his own. Just like your boyfriend decided to sleep with half of the volleyball team all on his own" Cindy stood there at a loss for words. "So I don't think you have any right to judge how my sister decides to conduct her relationship" Sky ended.

"Well, it was only my opinion" Cindy said defensively.

"An opinion nobody asked for" Sky sneered. "Look, I don't care to continue going back and forth with you. Enjoy the party" Sky sighed, then walked away from Cindy. Junior followed Sky, also leaving Cindy alone. Junior immediately started laughing.

"My thing is I tried to save her. But she walked right into that" Junior shook his head, Sky laughed right along with him. Junior put his arm around Sky, as they walked toward Cameron. Who busting out all of his dance moves. He was clearly very drunk.

"I want to get on Cameron's level" Sky joked, then proceeded to drag Junior on the dance floor to dance with her.


	18. eighteen

Jazz and Doug were seated together by Sky. There was an awkward silence at first because they were both stubborn and no one wanted to speak first. Jazz was so fed up with Doug, she spoke up.

"Are you upset with me?" Jazz broke the ice. "Because I don't know what I could've done that warranted you pulling up to my party with another girl," Jazz said obviously annoyed

"So what if I'm upset with you? I can't have girl friends now? I don't have to explain anything to you anymore, we're on a break remember" Doug said spitefully.

"So all this pettiness is because we're taking a break? Mind you, you agreed to the damn break. If you didn't want to take a break, why did you agree?" Jazz questioned

"Because I love you, and I don't want you out of my life"

"You're acting like this break meant that there were problems in our relationship or that we would never talk or hang out again. This break is just for me to focus on training for the Olympic trials" Jazz points out

"If that's all it meant why don't I ever hear from you" Doug shot

"The phone works both ways you know" Jazz fired back. "Every time we talk you seem like have an attitude, and you sound like you resent me"

"Because I do resent you. I resent you for not being able to fit me into your life" There was a pause and a tear slipped from Jazz's eye. "This break feels more like a break-up, but it just isn't official" Doug said

"So you want to break up?" Jazz assumed.

"When did I say I wanted to break up? I just said it FEELS like we're already broken up" Doug clarified.

"Well, I did give you the choice on whether or not, you wanted to wait for me while I trained. But if you feel like that will be too difficult for you, you can always let me know" Jazz states

"Why do you always have your wall up?! Not once have I heard you say how you felt about this break" Doug exclaimed

"I haven't had the chance, because you've been so vocal about how much you don't like it. I know that this break is what's best for me because I just can't balance it all"

"But I can't handle being on the back burner. I didn't think it would be this hard, waiting for months just to be with you" Doug said

"So what do you want to do?" Jazz asked

"I just don't understand why you can't just learn to balance our relationship with track?"

"Because I fell soo far behind. I don't have time to learn how to balance it, track needs all of my focus if I'm going to make it to the Olympic trials. In these few months we've been apart, my times have improved"

"Glad to hear you're doing better without this relationship, but I miss you, and I want to be with you" Jazz rolled her eyes at Doug's ignorant comment

"I'm sorry for putting you in a tough position when I asked you to make a choice. But you said you'd wait for me"

"I know I did. But I can't anymore. And just like you gave me a choice, I'm giving you one"

"And what would that choice be?" Jazz asked curiously

"It's either me or track" Doug states clearly. "We can stay together while to do track, and go back to how we were before the break. Or..." Doug paused

"Or what? We break up?" Jazz asked, and the lack of response from Doug confirmed he was giving her an ultimatum. "You can't be serious? You're drunk" Doug didn't respond standing his ground with what he has just asked Jazz

"We've only been on a break for 2 months since I asked you to wait, and now you want me to choose between you and track?" Jazz baffled at Doug's ridiculous ultimatum. 

"It's up to you" Doug shrugged

Jazz seeing Doug stuck in his way, really hurt her. "You don't really love me. Because if you did you wouldn't have just given me this ultimatum"

"You don't love me either! Because if you did you wouldn't have forced me to take this stupid break!" Doug shot back

"I didn't force you to do anything" 

"But didn't you? Asking me to choose between breaking up permanently or breaking up temporarily, which one did you think I was gonna choose" Doug exclaimed. They both sit there in silence Jazz sees how this conversation isn't going anywhere.

"You know what? It was selfish of me to ask you to wait for me. So I think we should just make this break, permanent" Jazz sighs

"Maybe it is for the best" they both nodded. Jazz stood up angry about to walk away.

"After my season and the trials are over, don't bother calling or hitting me up" Jazz said

"Not a problem" Doug states nonchalantly. Jazz stormed to her room, and Doug left the party.

~

The next morning Sky was in the kitchen eating a bowl of fruit, seated next to Ana who had a warm cloth on her head for her splitting headache, and she was drinking lots of water to help with her hangover.

"I'm surprised you're eating something healthy, usually you eat chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and syrup" Ana stated, pointing out the fact Sky had taken the approach to eat whatever she wanted because she's pregnant

"And I'm surprised you're even here, last I saw they were taking your unconscious body to the emergency room. Aren't you supposed to be under doctor supervision? You were down for a long ass time" Ana rolled her eyes, as Sky smiled.

"Thanks for your concern, I was only unconscious for 30 minutes. Luckily I didn't suffer from any brain damage. And I didn't see the need to stay in the hospital doing nothing but resting when I can do that in the comfort of my own home" Ana answered

"That's good to hear. I'm eating this bowl of fruit because I don't want to gain to much weight from this pregnancy, so from now on I'll be eating healthier" Sky explained to Ana.

"Good for you," Ana said. 

"Ughhh this is the worst hangover I've ever had and I didn't even drink that hard last night" Ana groaned.

"Maybe because you TKO'd trying hold Jazz back. In hindsight, I wish I was there to see that happen" Sky joked and Ana rolled her eyes. 

"Maybe you would've been there if you were dry humping Junior is another room" Ana shot back, Sky's jaw dropped. "You got me there" Sky smirked. Jazz came downstairs noticed Sky and Ana and smiled at them, as she walked towards the fridge to grab her protein shake.

"Hey, Ana. Glad to see you alive and well" Jazz joked. "And again I'm sorry for knocking you out. Last night was so rough"

"I already accepted all of your apologies last night, it's alright. I just hope you worked things out with Doug" Ana said, and there was an awkward silence. "Oh, so you didn't work things out with Doug?" Ana asked

"We officially broke up last night" Jazz announced

"You guys broke up over him bringing that girl? Oh my gosh, how are you holding up?" Ana stood from her chair, her warm cloth falling to the floor, as she rushed over to Jazz's side.

"I'm fine with it. We didn't break up over Cindy. Right now I have to focus on my track career, and our relationship was getting in the way of that" Jazz said very cooly.

"But don't you love Doug?" Ana asked

"Of course, I do! But track is very important to me. The Olympic trials is something I've been training for my entire life. And Doug couldn't understand that" Jazz explained

"Plus he's an asshole who gave her an ultimatum" Sky added as she ate a mango slice.

"What?" Ana said shocked, and Jazz looked up from her plate shocked Sky knew because Jazz hadn't talked to anyone after the breakup with Doug.

"How did you know?" Jazz asked shocked Sky knew about that detail

"I was eavesdropping, Remember I made y'all sit down and talk it out," Sky said

"So why didn't you follow me when I left the party," Jazz asked

"You looked like you wanted to be alone so I wanted to give you your space" Jazz looked at her sister with a thankful look

"I'm still stuck on the ultimatum part," Ana said shocked

"He wanted me to choose between him and track-" Jaz started

"And you chose track" Ana tried to finish her sentence

"Basically," Jazz said

"Men. They should know that giving an ultimatum won't solve anything. I'm fact it'll make the matter worse." Ana shook her head

"Do you guys think it was selfish of me to ask him to wait for me?" Jazz asked.

"I don't think so, you guys love each other. If the roles were reversed you'd wait for him?" Ana said, and Jazz nodded her agreeing with Ana's reasoning. 

"I thought he understood why I had to ask for a break. I couldn't have been more wrong" Jazz sighed, Ana and Sky both look at her sympathetically.

Sky began to fan herself because of heat. Every once in a while Sky would get these annoying hot flashes. "Does anyone feel hot?" Sky blew out air as she took off her sweater leaving her in her revealing tank top. Jazz and Ana both immediately started at Sky's chest. Sky's breasts had become huge and were practically spilling out of her tank top.

"What?" Sky asked

"I think your tank top is too small" Ana said not being direct

"Sky! you have big ol' titties now, this pregnancy has blessed you" Jazz compliments

"I've put on a few pounds" Sky stated shyly, as she continued to fan herself

"A few?" Ana questioned, and Sky glared at her

"This is why I've begun my journey of healthy eating because I can't gain too much weight, or I won't snap back fast after the baby" Sky stated.

"But weight gain is normal, when you're pregnant" Jazz said.

Zoey and Aaron walk into the kitchen after a night of obviously being together. Zoey and Aaron hadn't even said hello before Aaron's eyes went directly to Sky's breasts.

"Good morning guys" Zoey greeted

"Good morning" Sky responded to Zoey, then noticed Aaron having a staring contest with her breasts.

"Damn Aaron, stare any harder and your eyes will fall out of your head," Ana said snapping Aaron out of his trance. Zoey glared at him, and everyone looked at Aaron with disgust.

"What? I didn't expect Sky's- uh. um," Aaron struggled to find the right words. "Chest, to be staring at me like that" Aaron said defensively, and Sky rolled her eyes.

"I was just saying that I think her tank top might be too small," Ana said

"You think?" Aaron responded sarcastically. Earning a glare from Sky

"Sky have you gone shopping for maternity clothes or even just for clothes in a bigger size?" Jazz asked

"No. My clothes haven't been an issue till now. I was lucky that I had a collection of oversized clothes" Sky stated, and felt Aaron staring at her chest yet again. Zoey noticed and slapped him in the arm. "Owe" Aaron rubbed his arm

"Damn, do I not have the right to not be objectified in my own home?" Sky states annoyed

"I'll take that as my cue to leave" Aaron says. "I'll see you later" Aaron pecks Zoey on the lips, waves everyone goodbye and leaves the house.

Everyone looks at Zoey, obviously waiting on her to spill the tea on her situation with Aaron.

"Guys Aaron and I are just friends. Just friends who have a mutual attraction with one another" Zoey said

"So what does the make y'all?" Jazz asked

"We're doing what Sky and my brother are doing" Zoey responded

"I hope you mean sex, because the only thing your brother and I are doing is having a baby" Sky said as she rubbed her belly.

"Of course I meant sex" Zoey clarified. 

"Zoey do you think you can be in a friends with benefits relationship with Aaron?" Ana asked

"It'll have to do for now, because Aaron still doesn't trust that my feelings for him are real" Zoey answers

"Granted, you did pick Cash and Luca before him. So I kinda understand the doubt" Sky points out

"He hooked up with my friend. He doesn't see me throwing that in his face. No offense Ana" Zoey shot back

"None taken" Ana said

"Even though he was with Ana, he didn't take it any further because he always knew it was you he wanted. No offense Ana" Jazz commented

"None taken" Ana sighed as she put her warm cloth back on her head. 

"Guys I know I've put Aaron though a lot, which is why I'm letting him call the shots right now. I just want to show him that I'm not playing games" Zoey responded.

"But do you think you can convey that message clearly, while in a friends with benefits relationship?" Ana questioned

"Honestly I'm not sure, but I'm just going with the flow right now. So I guess we'll see" Zoey shrugged.

~  
  


Junior was over at the place Chanelle had been staying at. He helped her officially move into her friends' place. Moving the last of the things she had in storage when she abruptly moved out of her and her ex-boyfriend's apartment. Chanelle offered Junior a drink and a snack before he took off.

"Thank you so much for today. Junior, you have been a godsend. I really wanted to move everything in by this afternoon, and I wouldn't have been able to do it without you" Chanelle said graciously

"Of course. It was the least I could do. You literally helped me find an apartment in such short notice" Junior said as he took a sip of the glass of water Chanelle had offered him. "Although I can't believe you've been here alone, since the wedding?" Junior said admiring the really nice house Chanelle had been residing in.

"Well, Jason and Ava have been on their honeymoon this entire time. Seeing all of Europe takes quite a bit of time. But I haven't been here alone" Chanelle answered and Junior looked curious to hear who was keeping her company.

"I have been here with her cousin. He's been keeping me company" Chanelle answered briefly. "Well enough about me, I want to know what you have been up to. How is the baby?" Chanelle asked

"The baby is fine. I don't know if I told you, but we found out the sex of the baby. She's a girl" Junior smiled

"Congrats! Now you're a girl dad" Chanelle joked, and Junior chuckled. "So what's going on with Sky? or is she still just the baby mama," Chanelle asks

"I took your advice and told her how I felt about her. And to my surprise she felt the same way" Junior said briefly

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you. I knew there was nothing to be afraid of, except for maybe the fact she had a boyfriend" Chanelle said. "What happened with him?" Chanelle asked curiously

"So much happened. To my advantage, he turned out to be a liar, and manipulative jerk" Junior smiled and Chanelle laughed at the fact that Junior was smiling over Sky's boyfriend being an asshole. "Sometimes things just work out in your favor" Junior shrugged

"A lying and manipulative jerk. Those are some choice words" Rodney speaks up, Junior immediately recognized his voice. Junior turned around to see Rodney in his arm cast walking towards them.

Chanelle speaks up and greets Rodney. "Hey, Rodney. This is Junior he's my friend who helped me move in today. And Junior this is Ava's cousin, Rodney. The one who's been keeping me company" Chanelle introduced

"We've met" Junior informs Chanelle. Chanelle gives a very confused face. "This is Sky's ex-boyfriend" Junior explained.

"And this is my girlfriend's baby father" Rodney explained to Chanelle

"Wait, the girl I encouraged you to tell your feelings to was Rodney's girlfriend?" Chanelle immediately felt the awkward tension. "And the girl who left you for another man in your time of need was Sky?" Chanelle connected the dots. "Messy" She sighed

"You encouraged him?" Rodney said shocked

"I didn't know I was encouraging him to move in on your girl" Chanelle defends herself

"So Rodney? I see you're recovering well. Seeing as your injury was self-inflicted" Junior said, and Rodney rolled his eyes. "You know, Cameron lost his job because of you" Junior spat

"Cameron lost his job because he lied on his job application," Rodney said. Junior shook his head in utter disgust.

"Rodney! Remember what your therapist said" Chanelle reminded Rodney. Junior looked back and forth between them.

"After the accident, the court ordered him to see a therapist" Chanelle begins to explain to Junior

"Don't be telling him my business!" Rodney scolds Chanelle, and she quietly apologizes. "Besides he isn't on the list of people I have to apologize to, so I don't have to be nice to him," Rodney said. Junior who was confused, decided this was his cue to get out of here.

"Well, thanks for the drink. I'll see you later Chanelle" Junior says

"Tell Sky I say hi" Chanelle says, and Junior nods

~

Sky was headed over to Junior's place, she was very excited for their date. But she was also very tired, she's at a point in her pregnancy where she can barely see her feet and she's waddling everywhere. Sky was wearing a long black maxi dress and a light sweater. Sky knocked on the door, and Junior swung the door open. Seeing Sky, and his eyes went directly to her large chest, Sky noticed.

"Not you too" Sky groaned as she pushed past Junior and entered his apartment.

"What do you mean?" Junior asked confused

"You immediately looked at my boobs"

"They look amazing how could I not, what happened? You got a new bra or something?" Junior asked resulting in Sky groaning. "And I'm still struggling to find the issue? You look great"

"I'm worried I'm getting too big. I went two cup sizes in two weeks"

"I mean you are pregnant" Junior pointed

"I know I am, but if I'm going to snap back after I can't let myself go during the pregnancy" Sky said

"What brought this on?"

"On morning I woke up and I didn't recognize my body in the mirror. I don't know, I've been feeling so insecure about my body lately" Sky looked down. Junior walked over to Sky, taking her hand. Pulling her close to him.

"I don't know if this helps or not but I think you look so beautiful. Especially right now. I don't think you should worry about that, I mean you're carrying another human being. You're allowed to gain a little weight" Junior kisses her forehead. "But the date I have planned for today is sure to take your mind off everything WEIGHING on you," Junior jokes, and Sky glares at him. "Too soon?"

"Just a bit" Sky shook her head. Sky looks over to Junior's kitchen counter seeing a really big picnic basket, obviously full of good smelling food. Sky could smell it from where she was standing.

"I see we're going on a picnic. How romantic" Sky smiles.

Junior checks his watch. "Alright, we have to go right now, or we'll be late," Junior says.

"Late for what?" Sky asked curiously

~

Junior and Sky were seated in the back of a pickup truck, comfortable with cozy blankets and pillows, Junior set up the food from the picnic basket in front of them. As they watched the sunset from on top of a hill overlooking the city.

"Oh my gosh this is gorgeous wow" Sky said staring at the beauty of the city and the sunset. "You really have a knack for romantic gestures huh?" Sky smirked

"You can say that" Junior smiled happy to see the smile on Sky's face. Junior poured them apple juice in two champagne glasses. He hands Sky her glass, and he raises his glass. "To us! Figuring out our relationship" Junior says

"Cheers" Sky agrees and clinks her glass with Junior's. They both take a sip of their juice.

"How did you come up with this?" Sky asked

"I came out here on a hike, and I saw how beautiful this view was. So I figured if it was that pretty during the day, what more of a sunset" Junior explains.

"I didn't have any expectations for our date today, but this has really blown me away" Sky smiles as she stares at the pretty colors in the sky from the sunset.

"Have you ever thought about what our relationship would be like if we weren't having a baby?" Sky asked and Junior looked away from the sunset and into Sky's eyes. "Would it look different? would we still be just friends who sleep with each other?" Sky adds

"I thought about it a few times. Like once I thought did I develop feelings for Sky just because she's having my baby, and I thought would we be here right now if it weren't for the baby?" Junior started. "And I don't know where we'd be as a couple if we weren't having a baby, but I do know that I was falling for you before you even told me you were pregnant. I know I didn't realize it until later, but I recognize it now" Junior explains. "It was the way you always make me laugh, with your sense of humor and brutal honestness, and how you are unapologetically yourself" Junior admits

"I like how you thought I was unapologetically being myself and saw all of these wonderful qualities in me, while during that time I was trying so hard to just see you as Zoey's corny little brother, as if that would stop my insane attraction to you" Sky said, and Junior chuckled. "I knew it was more than a physical attraction when you brought me comfortable crutches when I hurt my leg. I'm not sure we'd be together, because my denial game is pretty strong especially when it comes to my feelings for someone"

"I don't think we should think about the what if's. We should think about what is. And what is certain is what we feel for each other" Junior answered.

"You always know the right thing to say" Sky smiled

"I promise you I don't. In fact I think I always say the wrong thing" Junior reassures her.

"So what did you do today, other than prepare for this beautiful date?" Sky asked as she ate a grape from the fruit bowl in front of her.

"I helped Chanelle move into her friend's place" Junior tells Sky.

"Chanelle? I met her at your house warming party. She was your real estate agent" Sky asked feeling a twinge of jealousy

"Yeah! That's her. By the way, she told me to say hi" Junior said. 

Many Thoughts started roaming Sky's head, "Why would Junior's real estate agent want to say hi to me? She definitely wanted me to know she's close to Junior. It was for sure a power play" Sky thought.

"I never asked, how did you meet Chanelle?" Sky asked, she knew how they met from Chanelle's perspective, but she wanted to hear how Junior described it.

"I met her at a bar Cameron dragged me to lift up my mood. But then he got too drunk and started partying with this bachelorette party, but I honestly was not in the mood to party. So I went outside for some fresh air, and Chanelle went outside because she called an Uber. We started talking about our messy love life's, and from then on we became friends" Junior explained.

"And that's all y'all have been. Just friends?" Sky asked, Junior turned his head to Sky and smirked.

"Do I hear a bit a of jealousy?" Junior teased

"Who's jealous? I just wanted to know if y'all have ever hooked up" Sky stared at Junior waiting for Junior to answer. But Junior was pausing for dramatic effect.

"I was going to tell you, it was only one time-" Sky's face dropped disappointed and annoyed Junior had spent some of his day with someone he had hooked up with. "-Sike, I'm just playing" Junior laughs into Sky's chest as Sky stares at him with a stank face.

"You think you're funny" Sky pushes Junior's face from her chest.

"I'm just playing around having a little fun. I knew you were jealous" Junior said

"Jealous, ain't the word. I was more annoyed" Sky rolled her eyes and looked away from Junior.

"Come here" Junior pulled Sky's legs and put them on top of his lap. And pulls Sky close to his body.

"Chanelle is just a friend. You're the only one I want to hook up with" Junior smiles, and Sky shook her head and rolled her eyes. Junior gently grabbed Sky's chin and pulled her face close to his and he kissed her softly. Warmth spread all though out Sky's body, sending her in a daze. She loved when Junior kissed her this way. 

Junior pulled away briefly, and Sky grabbed his face and pulled him back towards her, kissing him with a little more aggression, and deepening the kiss. Sky's body was tingling from this kiss, turning her on. And it didn't help that Junior's hand was on Sky's bare knee. Sky was wearing a dress with a high slit, and Junior took full advantage as he slid his hand up her thigh and paused when he got to the top of the slit he squeezed the part of her thigh near her vagina, obviously teasing her. Sky wanted so much more, but felt her body getting a little too excited, so she gave him one long last kiss, and pulled away. Junior laughed at Sky knowing why she pulled away. Sky playfully rolled her eyes, and moved her legs off of Junior's lap.

The sun had set by now, and it was dark, Junior lit several candles he had sitting all around them.

"Oh I almost, forgot guess who I saw today?" Junior asked Sky.

"Who?" Sky said after she took a bite of a cupcake.

"Rodney," Junior stated and Sky eyes widened. It'd been a minute since she heard about him. "It was so weird seeing him, he's been-" Junior started, but Sky cut him off.

"I don't even want to know what he's been to, if I ever see him again, it'll be too soon" Sky sighed  
.

Junior was dropping off Sky and they were walking up to the front porch when they saw Rodney sitting on the porch bench. Sky stopped in her tracks after making eye contact with Rodney. Rodney saw Sky and he stood up. Sky immediately turned around and started walking back to Junior's car. 

"Sky, wait!" Rodney said seeing that Sky doesn't want to speak to him. "I'm only here to apologize to you. Please just hear me out" Rodney begs. Sky turned around, and looked annoyed to be even seeing him. Seeing him reminded her that her time with him was all lies, and manipulation. 

"Do you want me to stay, I can wait for you in my car" Junior suggested. Sky shook her head no. 

"I know this is a bad way to end our date, but it was an amazing date. I loved it so much. You are so thoughtful. Of course, HE is the reason we have to end our date this way. I will call you before I go to bed" Junior nodded and Sky gave him a small peck, before he left.

Sky was left alone with Rodney. "Could you come sit down?" Rodney asked.


End file.
